Once Upon A September
by snow-maiden13
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke's known for dominating his school, til a new girl faces him. She's Haruno Sakura & she's a fighter. Sakura receives the 'blue tag' and she officially becomes his next victim. Will she save herself from his cruelty or will she fall for him?
1. First Day

**Chapter One: **First Day

**---------------------------------------------**

"Noooo!"

A girl hastily ran to a building as she flung herself to a narrow gate. _Only three minutes…_ She had to run quick for the first subject. She hurriedly put off her sneakers and then pulled out her black shoes and paced up to the stairwell. She rushed to the main building, passed by several lockers and other classrooms and noticed another boy who is hurrying to put his shoes on. He left his school coat opened and then stroked his black hair away his eyes.

Sakura really knew she was late. _Oh, for that god damned alarm clock!_ She almost yelled while climbing three to four steps up the stairs. Next to her is that same guy who is about her age, and he seemed as late as she is. The teacher was already there inside the classroom discussing a few things, while she panted and sighed heavily. The guy caught up to her, and they both knew that only one of them can enter the classroom so that minimal attention would be created. She exchanged nervous glances with him, but later on he seemed to give in.

"Go ahead," he muttered to her as he rested his well-built body, gesturing her to come inside.

She knew nothing about that guy, and she simply nodded as a sign of her gratitude. As a transferee at this school, it is a shame if she's late for her first class. Another thing is that if she won't hurry, the teacher might call onto her and notice that she hasn't arrived.

She silently entered, picking a chair on the last row beside the bulletin board. She sighed while the lazy face of the guy who is supposedly her classmate lingered in her, but her daze was stopped when the class president stood up.

"Attention!" he said to everyone and all students stood up almost one by one.

"Good morning, Gai-sensei!"

The teacher, with seemingly thick eyebrows smirked to them proudly. Sakura felt limp upon seeing her new teacher as if she doesn't want to see his face again.

"Be seated. Now then, I need to introduce an exchange student for your homeroom today," their sensei said and it made her heart beat faster in nervousness. "Haruno Sakura, please stand up and be recognized…"

The teacher wrote her name in Kanji and Katakana neatly. "She'll be studying here for the rest of the school year and share youthful experiences with you in this class. Be kind to her and show her the real meaning of friendship and camaraderie, is that understood?"

Gai sensei stood up in front of the class with his glimmering eyes and sparkling grin, and everyone in the class were sweat-dropped.

"Nice to meet you!" the class greeted. Sakura felt touched…

"Nice meeting you too," she whispered silently, and her eyes got glued on the classroom's door… a loud bang came right after, and the guy earlier rudely entered their classroom, thus she feared that he might tell everyone that he got late because of her.

"Gomen nasai…" he replied inaudibly as he took his first step, and then teacher threw an eraser to the air… Sakura closed her eyes and then slowly opened it up. He dodged carefully, and his hair flew gently with the gash of air.

_No, please don't tell them I was late… _

"Uchiha Sasuke!" the teacher shouted angrily "I really knew at once that you are Kakashi's apprentice!"

He silently took his seat without any word and Sakura was surprised that it was beside hers.

"…Ah! I'm sorry. You may take your seat."

"I think she's cute!" a blonde boy cried, looking straight at Sakura.

"Hmmph! I hate her! She's the first girl who's gonna sit beside Uchiha-kun!" one of her female classmates replied. "He doesn't know it yet, nah! I know he's going to change his seat again! I bet!"

"Anou…" she began to spoke to Uchiha Sasuke, who was barely looking in the windows. She was too shy to speak in his presence, with his tantalizing eyes in different sight. His clasped hands are where he rested his chin, as his eyes winked every time. He is really a cool guy, and she knew it through his silent and unemotional gestures.

Another that she noticed is his sneering, and he seems like he grew up in a rich family

_Whether he pays attention __to__ me or not, I'm going to __tell him__ my appreciation__ to what he did earlier__. _Her inner self said, more determined ever.

**---------------------------------------------**

Moments already passed by and the break finally came. Some girls went to Sakura's place to talk to her, and others to Sasuke. She was nice to the friendly girls, while he shuns their attention. One of them introduced herself as Hyuuga Hinata, and then the other one was Asakura Keiko. Later on, they became friends with her.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, why do you need to live alone at Tokyo? Aren't you scared at all?" Hinata asked.

"Umm, not really." she answered with a smile. "I have training regarding it, y' know."

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, my parents usually leave me home alone since I was a kid. We are just a middle-class family, and of course… we have no house help and all,"

"You are like Uchiha-kun, but he has a lot of maids and butlers." Keiko whispered, "Your seatmate, the late guy."

"Oh yeah, you reminded me of him!" she exclaimed. "He saved me from being late. Actually, we just arrived at the same time." She was blushing.

"Aah, Sakura-chan…" Keiko began "It's not safe to hang out with Uchiha-kun."

"Why's that?" she asked innocently. "He doesn't seem that bad."

"Just follow our advice." Hinata said sweetly. "So, where do you want us to begin our exploration?"

Sakura smiled. "Okay, to the campus, where else?"

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura enjoyed the girls' company, and they all are comfortable with each other. They loved doing the same things and they also have same favorite classes. Sakura smiled as she was back on her seat again beside her sleeping seatmate.

"Why does he enjoy not studying?" she thought to herself. "Ah, I remember that he's richest guy around here. So he really doesn't mind and doesn't have to push himself."

"Haruno!" Gai-sensei called. "Please read the 3rd line of The Twelfth Night, Act IV."

"Hai!" She stood up. "Argh! I wasn't listening and I was just thinking about this Uchiha!"

"Page 78." whispered the guy, Sasuke. It was his voice.

"I owe you one!" she mouthed to him before opening the book. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping?"

He shrugged.

"…What is love? Tis not hereafter; Present mirth hath present laughter; what's to come is still unsure:" she paused, "In delay there lies no plenty; then come kiss me, sweet, and twenty! Youth's a stuff will not endure."

"Very good!" Gai-sensei praised her. "You are great when it comes to the English language! Keep up the good work! Ah, the youth!"

Their class clapped their hands. "Thank you. " she sat down.

"Okay. Feste's songs in the play contribute both gaiety and sadness to the mood of the play. In that one famous song read by your classmate, it reminds the audience that they should enjoy the present because nobody can know what the future will bring." he ended.

Literature class is one of the most tensing times when you need to read out lines in the class. Sakura sure passed this, and her friends admire her more.

"Wow, Sakura-chan you look like you were a theatre cast!" Keiko cried. "Way to go!"

"Thanks." she smiled. Then she took a short glance at Sasuke before the day was over. She blushed. The girls noticed it.

"Don't ever try to be his fangirl." Keiko began. "Look at them. They drool as he passes by, but they don't know that it's suicide. This Uchiha never pays attention to them, thus, concentrates on his very own caprices."

"Oh! How selfish!" Sakura exclaimed. "I know he's cute. You are right. It is absurd when I fall for him."

"Good decision, Sakura." Hinata agreed.

"Okay, so are we going later at _Hon-Ya_?" Sakura asked gleefully.

"HAI!" the two girls agreed, going away to her seat as soon as Uchiha Sasuke was coming and the teacher was sighing.

"Oh my, I don't know how we will continue tolerating him," he said.

**---------------------------------------------**

It is afternoon once more, and Sakura, together with her newfound friends tarried now to the bookstore and they came to find stuff for their project. Sakura found someone familiar down the alley leading to the bookstore, and her friends took another way.

"I think it's wrong to stay late in here… Let's go!" Hinata pulled Sakura's wrist.

"Wait up!" she called them up, letting go of Hinata's grasp. "I'm going. We need it ASAP. If you don't want good grades, then fine!"

"S-Sakura-chan!"

"What's your problem?" she demanded, crossing her arms. "Are you going or not?"

"Okay," they surrendered.

"If you only know," Keiko whispered.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…" they chorused. "Uh-oh, here he comes…" the two bowed down. Instead of Sakura doing the same, she waved her hand at him.

"Hi! Are you going to buy things for our project too?" she asked, with her heart-warming smiles.

"Well, what project?" he asked in his usual bored tone.

"Ah, you were sleeping that's why you didn't hear it. You need to keep your eyes awake during classes. Remember that, okay?" Hinata and Keiko looked anxiously at her.

"What did she said? She's killing us all!" Keiko nudged Hinata. "Stop her!"

"Okay," he agreed at her words. "I'm buying those too. Thanks for telling me about it."

"No problem." she said. "Hey girls! c'mon!"

"Hai!" they chorused.

As they all walked along the alley, Keiko and Hinata were puzzled why he agreed with her, for he usually snobs other student's advices and even gets angry. He was melancholically staring at the dark skies, with his hands shoved in his pockets. Sakura observed him at the corner of her eye and wondered why they all respect this mere boy.

"Here we are," Keiko said silently. Sasuke entered first, followed by Sakura, and after a while the two girls.

Sakura scanned the whole place and found the materials. Sasuke quietly followed her, and Hinata and Keiko watched them carefully. They are still scared to speak because they fear him. He is mysteriously silent. He would just stare at everything around him, shrug and snort. He would glare in something annoying for him, but he responds to Sakura's questions.

"Okay, this is all of it." Sakura said, keeping her list.

"Uh, I think we need to pay now. I really, really need to go." Keiko said, rushing to the counter, but when Sasuke moved forward, she stopped. He came in first and he spoke to the cashier. He reached for his pocket and put out a credit card.

"I don't have cash today," he said.

"Okay sir," the cashier said, "We accept all Major credit cards."

"Good." he smirked, and then called the three girls. Hinata and Keiko cringed.

"I'm paying," he said nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. He nodded. "Well, thanks. That's so kind of you!"

"Arigatou!" they all thanked him. He waved his hand and lazily walked away their direction.

"See, I told you every man has a good side," Sakura replied. "And so he is. He still has human heart and emotion."

"But he is really cruel when avenging for what he knew is right." Keiko suddenly said and she cupped her mouth.

"Sakura-chan, you're really way-out." Hinata said, smiling.

"Maybe helpfulness is sincere for him." Sakura defended him. "Okay, bye now. I'm going home. That's my direction."

"Take care!"

"Mata ashita!" Sakura bade.

"If she only knows… really, really know." Keiko told Hinata.

"I think we should tell her tomorrow!" Hinata said, "…before it's too late!"

"Hai!"

**---------------------------------------------**

"Okay. Here I am again, alone in this empty apartment," she said, sighing. "Oh no, I haven't bought any emergency stuff! I said that I will buy for my first aid kit, groceries… heck, I need to go back!" she rummaged her bag and found her purse.

She walked to the elevator and hurriedly went downstairs. She walked hastily at the nearest grocery near a dark alley. After getting everything she can from band-aids and the rest of breakfast items, she took a scenic stroll around the plaza.

She stretched out her arms and lifted the rest of the bags up, enjoying her stay there. Suddenly out of nowhere, a shadow was coming to her, and the worst part was it even made her shriek.

"Hey, it's me."

"Uchiha… Sasuke?" she asked looking at the boy as they were illuminated by the street lamp. He was bruised and the corner of his mouth is bleeding. Sakura covered her face with her hands, and started whining.

"BLOOD!" she cried.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked almost angrily.

"I am afraid of… blood… and it's trickling all over your pale face," she whispered. "Don't you feel any pain right now?"

"Oh." he said, wiping the rest of it up with his hand, leaving a smear. "I don't know. Sorry,"

"That's alright," she replied. "Well, good thing I have bought stuff for my first aid kit."

"Thanks."

"And wait," she said "wipe it off, I'm really terrified." She gave him a tissue paper.

"Oh."

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Well…" he began "I was walking when some guys wanted to pick a fight with me," he narrated. "And I fought them."

"You're lucky to have survived!" she exclaimed.

"I broke their bones anyway," he said emotionlessly. Sakura was jaw-dropped.

"There," she finished dressing the rest of the wounds with band-aids. He bowed down, and then she smiled at him warmly. He never felt anything touching his heartstrings before, nothing than what she did a while ago.

Therefore, this begins their story…


	2. Who Dared Talk to ME that Way?

**Chapter 2: **Who Dared Talk to ME That Way?

**---------------------------------------------**

It was Sakura's second day at the school. Well, everything went so far so good. She knew every plausible place to be in, especially during their breaks and vacant times. Keiko had told her that the rooftop has a vivid view of everything, from the trees to the houses. It's located at the sixth floor and according to Hinata, no one goes up there for some big reason. That made Sakura curious.

During their break time, Hinata and Keiko need to run errands for a teacher. So Sakura made her way to the top…

She didn't know someone else was there, in a corner. She didn't notice HIM. She stepped at the trellis and then sat at the terrace. She felt the autumn wind blowing and looked at the leaves flying with it. _Maple-colored ones._ She got one with her hand.

"This is life," she said in the air, "I HOPE MY PARENTS WILL COME AND GET ME FROM HERE!" She sighed after shouting.  
"…as if they'll hear me,"

"That's not life if you fall down," a cold voice somewhat familiar to Sakura said coldly She looked back, and she was surprised.

"HEY!" she exclaimed. "I didn't think that there's someone here,"

He shrugged. It was her seatmate, Uchiha Sasuke. He stood beside her. "So, you really want to fall down, isn't it?"

"Of course I'm not an amateur when it comes to height!" she said proudly. "I've beaten several boys in climbing the highest trees at Osaka!"

"Really," he scoffed.

"Why be so indifferent?" she defiantly asked. "Ah! You're coward to even climb up here!"

He shrugged again. "Of course not."

"Then do it!" she demanded. With one leap, he was sitting by her side.

"See?"

"Of course, stupid, I have eyes," she said rigidly. He was looking at her.

"I know."

**---------------------------------------------**

She stopped arguing with him and then she felt his silent presence. He was so lenient to agree with what she just said to mock him. She just simpered and he was caught by her simplicity. Most girls would drool in his presence. Teachers usually pick on him, but still lest considerate, because his family runs half of the Academy. Her character is portentous to him... as if she'll knock him down.

He never felt that way. He's tough.

Sakura sighed. This guy is obscure. His eyes neither show an emotion. As he looked at her, she would flinch and look at another direction slowly moving away him. Sasuke knew she was that naïve about _who HE really is_. The bell finally rang and Sakura jumped off the terrace. She was expecting him to come with her too, and she sighed.

"Why does he want to be late?" she thought to herself. "Cute, but WEIRD!" So she walked away and left him. He took a stolen glance at the girl.

"Sakura-chan, where have you been?" Hinata asked her.

"I went to the rooftop!" she exclaimed happily. "It was so cool. I sat on the terrace and the wind there seems good."

"So how do you find the view?" Keiko asked.

"Beautiful." she whispered. "Well, I met a weird guy up there."

"Who?"

And so he passed by, and Sakura pointed at him secretly. The two almost shrieked in fear.

"WHAT? You almost did suicide by arguing with him!" Keiko cried.

"Huh?" she asked. "Oh, let's hurry up!"

**---------------------------------------------**

Lunch came…

Hinata didn't want to pass by the way where the Uchiha was standing calmly, with his hands on his pockets. She told Sakura once that he already made 17 students drop out. Whenever someone did something bad to him or just hurt him or say foul words, this bully shall make your high school life hell. He had done this since Junior high school. He has a good reputation in basketball and in being a heartthrob, but he is cruel in revenge. That's why he's usually called the **"Avenging Demon".**

"NO! Please, Uchiha!" a boy shouted. He was held captive in Sasuke's hand, with his collar pulled up harshly.

"Oh no! That's what I was telling you, Saku—" Keiko stopped when she noticed her friend got near Sasuke and his _victim_.

"Sakura-chan!" the two girls shouted to take her attention. "DON'T!"

"Yamato-kun?" she said while she recognized the guy held captive and then set her angry, burning eyes at Sasuke. "YOU!"

"Me?" he scoffed, "so you want to be like him too?" Sasuke smirked at her and he glared at her. Sakura felt some fear in her.

Yamato went out of Sakura's cradle and she noticed him ran to the direction of the principal's office. Sasuke already left in that instant.

"Too sad, he's dropping off now," a girl muttered. Sakura contemplated to herself about the Uchiha.

"He's cruel!" she shouted to herself as she ran back to her friends.

"Sakura, you shouldn't have talked to him like that!" Keiko cried.

"I don't care! Yamato was my Primary School classmate," she said angrily. "He'll get what he wants! I hate him!"

"Oh no," Hinata began. "Whatever you are planning, don't attemptdo it!"

**---------------------------------------------**

And that afternoon, Sakura waited for the Uchiha despite the fact that she knew about him and the things he just did—even her friends can't control her. Near outside the school gate, Sakura saw Sasuke unchaining his motorcycle carefully. Still with his cold onyx eyes, he looked at someone who had been staring at him for the longest time. He wore his helmet and looked at her too.

"What do you need?"

"…" she felt so stupid in front of him while she glared at him.

"Go ahead, I'm not going to kill you… yet." he replied softly, not trying to scare her. He released the motorcycle and rode on it.

"You already are licensed to drive that vehicle?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he said, "Is that all you will ask?"

"N-No! Wait up!" she called unto him and he's somewhat caught by her voice. "…Anou… Thanks for the other day, but…"

"That? Oh, I should be saying that to you, I made me not to ruin my reputation. And why did you add the word but?"

"I don't get it. Is being late a big deal? And what did you do to Yamato? God! You're hateful! I hate you for doing that to him!"

"They all know me as a tough guy and a bully around here…," he said as he smirked and drove towards her. He can see fear instilled in her eyes. "You look so tough while talking that way to me… and because of that, you're going to taste hell…"

Her eyes burned. "Then do it!"

"Feh," he sneered, "You won't stand it. I'm warning you."

"Okay, Mr. Tough Guy," she said and chuckled. She looked at him angrily. "That was a very nonsense reason! You know we shouldn't take studies for granted. And why force a student drop his studies? I HATE YOU!"

"Why do you care?" he asked. "One more time you laugh and mock me, you're going to get your first kiss…" he even taunted.

She was flushed. "And how do you know I wasn't kissed?"

"Well, I…" he began "Never mind it,"

"What about you? Have you kissed a girl before?"

He blushed, "Not yet…" he slipped. "Hey! Why are you asking those sorts of things?"

"And look who's blushing!" she said, and she knew they're already having a long conversation already. "You initiated the talk about kisses, stupid!"

"Hn," he said, annoyed. "Where do you live?"

"And why will I tell you?" Suddenly, he went down his motorcycle, carried her up to his arms, and placed her gently on his motorcycle. He placed his own helmet on her now.

"There. Hush," he said as if he's cradling a baby, "just tell me where you live and I'll take you there."

"Hmm?" she asked him as she was blushing. She was too shocked to actually move, and her heartbeat was so fast while he's around. "LET ME GO! It's none of your business. You can leave me here and I'll still be buying something at _Hon-ya_, so…"

"No way," he said. "Just hold on tight and don't let go." He started the motorcycle and they moved. Sasuke can feel her tight grip in his waist, and with that, he knew she hasn't rode in a motorcycle. And for Sakura? Well, she felt really securd when she's with him.

"I'll never forget this day…," she whispered to herself.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Here, you can leave me now." He looked up and saw it was an apartment complex. "And if you think I'll buy your kindness, NO WAY. You just told me I'd taste hell, huh! I won't give up on that!"

He chuckled. Then he faced her and made a mock face,

"It's too dark there," he said concernedly as he looked at her with worried eyes. "Since when did you move in?"

"A week ago, so you can't come in. It's pretty messy up there," she said to him. "Jaa."

"Hn, I don't care," he said. He pulled her wrist and started dragging her. "So what floor do you belong? I think on the third. A lot of people moved out from there."

"How do you know that?"

"Our family runs this apartment," he said to her. "And so, I have the right to go here, ain't it?"

She was shocked. "Did I say no?"

"I thought so," Sakura noticed that every resident that they passed by bows to Sasuke. She then authenticated it. "Who do you live with?"

"No one," She said and looked down. "I came here by myself,"

"Poor girl," he snorted, "and why?"

"Well, they both work. No time for me," she said, "Why would I rant anyway? At least I am free to do my thing!"

"Same," he said, "My brother left and went to the US too. I stay with butlers and maids. It's really boring there, you know. And I finally need someone."

"What do you mean? Like what?"

"My brother's getting married in a span of weeks. They keep on making me meet many girls so that as they say, I might have some sort of inspiration,"

"What does that imply?"

They stopped in front of her apartment.

"I need love… Lots of it…" he said. "To hell be with that thing," he said, his eyes flashing mysteriously. He cornered her against the wall, a smirk on his face. They have a very small distance between them, and his warm breath fans her sleepy eyes.

"Aah… I get it," she pushed him away her and smiled at him broadly. _My God! He was to KISS me!_

"Okay, see you tomorrow." he said and dawned a solemn look. "Good night, I wish you'll have lots of energy and stamina to stand everything."

"Yeah… You bet! I won't give up on everything! Oyasumi." she closed the door, but then he prevented it.

"And umm…Sakura?"

"Eh?"

"Nothing, bye…" he left eventually.

_He is some kind of __a __weird guy, but he's cute! I think he just can't handle his emotions well and he doesn't know how to express it to someone. I wish I could help him… if only we can be closer… What are you thinking, for crying out loud! He is rich. You are heaven and earth apart!_

"But…" a small voice whispered, "That is absurd. He hurt my old classmate and I swore to have him revenge!"

She lay on her bed as she dreamed of the guy she just met… _Is it destiny meant for me, Kami-sama? To fall in love in someone far from me?_

"Oh you, Uchiha Sasuke. I am beginning to hate you. You are one megalomaniac and you are unrightfully wrong to do that. Heck, even you own the half of the Academy, it's still not right," she said. "You have a forbidden personality in the rule of life."

**---------------------------------------------**

_"Okay, Mr. Tough Guy," she said and chuckled. She looked at him angrily. "That was a very nonsense reason! You know we shouldn't take studies for granted. And why force a student drop his studies? I HATE YOU!"_

"She said she hates me!" Sasuke contemplated to himself. "Hell, I guess I know what she wanted."

He went to his room immediately and pulled out a drawer.

"…no one dared speak to me like that," He smirked. "You're next, Haruno Sakura…"

He looked at his window and then closed the curtains. "I have two more before you, but you're worth my while…" He smirked once more.


	3. This Whole School is Unwell

**Chapter 3: This Whole School is Unwell**

**---------------------------------------------**

"Sakura-chan!" Keiko called. "Matte! Chotto matte kudasai!"

"Oi! Keiko-chan!" she smiled as she stopped walking. "Eh? Why are you catching me up?"

"B-Beware, okay?" she replied as she was panting. "You know you had defied Uchiha-kun… and what happens next is risky…"

"Wha—?"

"We've told you before that he is a non-agreeable, obnoxious, and notorious bully around here, and he's intolerable. Even his parents can't control him so they bought the half of this school so that the school will accept him without the moral standards!" Keiko continued.

"But... I only said what I know is right!" Sakura defended herself.

"When it's only your opinion, he wouldn't mind _it_." a guy entered the scene, flashing a foxy grin. "Ohayou! I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am willing to tell you every single thing you need to understand about our Academy!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Sakura greeted back. "Okay, but please tell me the exact details."

"I need to show you some examples. I work for the school newspaper as a member of the Academy LENS- Live Events, News and Stories. I have some footage of the past victims since the LENS took coverage of Uchiha-kun's first year here."

"Oh," she muttered. "Okay, at break time."

"Shall we all walk now?" Naruto asked. At the gate, there stands Hinata. "Ohayou, Hinata-chan!"

"You know each other?" Sakura asked them.

"Uzumaki-kun and Hinata-chan had been childhood friends." Keiko explained.

"Okay."

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura sauntered to the newspaper office curiously. She was supposed to meet Naruto at lunch. Sasuke was silently following her like a dog. He groaned in annoyance. _That girl's getting to me. _Besides, he didn't have basketball practice.

As she reached the office, Sasuke came stumbling out.

"Hey!" She glanced up and was surprised as she saw him. "Hi Sasuke. What are you doing here?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing." was his one word response.

"Okay. I guess I'll be seeing Uzumaki-kun now. Oh! There he is!" she waved her hands to him. "Later!"

"That _Dobe_," Sasuke thought to himself angrily. He was standing at the doorway staring at Sakura. For a moment, he gave Naruto a glare then his eyes darted back and forth between them. He began to step aside.

"What's the matter with him?" Sakura thought.

When he reached the corridor's end at the corner, he took a moment and inhaled. _Why am I __irritated__ all of a sudden?_ He slowly started to run up to the steps leading to the rooftop. He took a deep breath, and sighed heavily afterwards.

"Okay. This one: Tsukishiro Yamanagi. He was a 2nd year student and a soccer team player." Naruto began. "Uchiha Sasuke was a freshman those days. See what he can do?"

"Oh my god! What happened to his clothes? They are all tattered!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, that's life here at the Academy. Only one guy dominates everything and _everyone_." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh my!" Sakura cried. "Does it mean I'm off?"

"I don't know,"

"Did he forgive someone already?"

"None yet in history."

"Oh. My." her eyes shake in fear. "What the hell is he really doing to make his victims drop-out?"

"However, he has good traits too. I mean, good contribution to the school." Naruto changed the topic. "He is an ace player since he was a freshman. He has good basketball skills and he makes the team win. And later, if you want to watch a game, I'll be there to take pictures. We can watch together."

"Sure… I'll see you then! Later!"

"Hai," Naruto said. He smiled as she goes away. "Alright! I can go with her to the game! Yippee!"

**---------------------------------------------**

"Go Uchiha-kun! We love you Uchiha-kun!" A group of girls screamed with all their might, trying to catch Sasuke's attention. He didn't even look up. He was so busy warming up, shooting three pointers, as he was preparing for the practice game with another school.

Sasuke paused as soon as the ball left his hands and it sailed in the air straight into the basket. He scanned the bleachers. He was searching for a certain pink haired, brave, and Sasuke-defying girl._ Now why would I be looking for her? After all, she was annoying, insulting and my possible next victim._ A personification of evil sent to bring him to hell. But still, he's looking for her. _C'mon, where are you?_

He could feel eagerness rising in him. He wanted to play basketball badly, to prove that he was better than the other team's ace. "Where is she?" He muttered and toppled back after a ball smacked him in the side of his head. "Kuso." He mumbled and rubbed the side of his head.

"Oi! Uchiha, pay attention!" their coach bellowed. Sasuke growled. He stalked to the bench and grabbed a water bottle, downing all of its contents.

"Yo, Uchiha! Good luck with the game…?" Naruto stuttered when Sasuke glared at him. A teammate handed him a towel to wipe his face.

He grunted in reply and wiped his face with the towel. "Good luck!" He heard a familiar feminine voice and felt the towel slip from his grasp.

Standing before him was Haruno Sakura, and she was grinning. "Good luck, I said." She repeated.

Sasuke nodded and jogged to Coach Kakashi where all the players gathered.

Sakura seated herself beside Naruto. "Hi!" She greeted and smiled. "I'm finally here."

_What were you thinking Sasuke-kun?_ Then she thought back to the previous night. How close she was to Sasuke. How it made her stutter. _Yare, yare…_

**---------------------------------------------**

Sasuke caught the ball from Shino and ran down the court to their basket. He slowed down and tried to evade the opponent. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura talking to Naruto, not even paying attention to the game. He passed to Shikamaru, who was flailing his arms like a bird, and did a perfect lay-up. The score was in favor of them.

He stole the ball from the opponent the moment he touched it. As he sped toward the basket, he could hear the fans roar with excitement. When he scored, the whole gym shook. He turned around and paused, catching Sakura's eye; he gave a mocking look. _I'm better than e__veryone __and you know it._

"Uchiha's dominating the whole game." Naruto said to Sakura. "He's taken control. But to admit it, he's really good."

Sakura nodded, "I know. Let's wait for the first half to end. It should end soon."

Sakura gazed at Sasuke—so intense, so into the game. Even if it was just an exhibition, she kept her gaze on him—how he is moving, stealing and evading his opponents and making a perfect basket. His eyes shone with determination. _I've never seen a guy play like this. What's with him? _

Sakura glanced at Naruto. He seems to enjoy taking pictures.

The bell went off signaling the end of the first half. They gathered to their respective benches.

"Good first half guys. Nice plays!" Naruto congratulated all of them.

He glanced at the scoreboard. It was 45-47 for the opponent and there was ten seconds left in the clock. Then he snapped more pictures of their players.

Naruto smirked at Sakura "Go!" He cheered loudly as Sasuke readied for a three point shot. He shot and scored.

His fangirls shouted, again and again, "We love you Uchiha-kun!"

Naruto congratulated himself as she took a great jump shot picture of Sasuke.

"Yes!" He rejoiced as time ran out and they won by one point.

The players gathered at the bench as the manager and the coach congratulated them.

"Wow!" Sasuke already flabbergasted Sakura. She was blushing and her eyes were glimmering, lit up for Sasuke. "He's so good,"

Sasuke was smirking on her. "So, she knew whom she is fighting,"

"But… he is not that good in personality." Sakura said as she was going farther, to the locker area. She doesn't know that the player's quarter is located there. She is a real newbie at that school. She continued murmuring her thoughts aloud, and Sasuke was patiently following her, listening to her every thought. He changed his jersey and wore his basketball team shirt.

"He is still that hateful. I know everything he does is ABSURD," she continued. He clutched his fists, and whispered:

"I know, I know!"

"… and I can never forgive his ridiculousness." she ended and Sasuke finally got enough.

"Yamero!"

"Eh?" she cringed. Sasuke came out of nowhere and it shocked her. "A-Are you there since I came in?" she asked nervously.

"Of course, this is the quarter for the basketball team," he scoffed.

"Ah, I need to go—"

"You won't escape me judging me indifferently," he said coldly. "You will receive a blue tag tomorrow." Fuming and struck directly by her words, he left with a pain inside of him.

_Oh my god!_ Sakura said to herself. _What the… hmm, that doesn't taunt me anyway_, she left as well.

Sakura picked up her bag and went away the school ground. As she was thinking about the basketball game a while ago, she was blushing. She could still vividly see his stance and his very momentum as he poses to make a long shot.

"A real cute guy, for crying out loud!" she exclaimed, as she continued her walk.

**---------------------------------------------**

It's nighttime, and he was staring at the girl from his location.

"Why do I feel awful when she said those words?" Sasuke asked himself, thinking deeply. "No one hurt me like this before. I was nice to her, but why does she have to interfere with my life?"

He shook his head. "No, this mere commoner mustn't be the one to ruin my reputation." he said firmly. "All I need to do is make her drop out." He smirked, looking one last time at Sakura.

"I know it will be very easy to make a girl go away. Just a minute." he said. "I'm going to make you cry out."

"Well, it was so good the whole day." Sakura smiled. "Everything's so cool, dad!" Sakura was talking to her father at the phone booth. "Yup. Why? Oh… you need to come back here!"

"… Okay then, I just wish you luck. Bye dad, love you." she hung the phone.

"So cool I will be staying all by myself," she said. _And now I should get ready for my battle with the Uchiha. I must sleep early__…_

And so that day marks what they both think is reasonable. This will be the beginning of Sakura's pain or regression, of success or triumph. She can't sleep that night. What will she choose? Fantasy or Righteousness?

"Sasuke-kun's sure cute." Sakura thought, "but it's not the end of the world. I can still find cuter guys than him!" she cried.

_I guess that's the right thing to do after all he had done to everyone in __school__ and to me__._

"So, what should make a girl crybaby to shut up her entire life?" Sasuke thought. "Rodents, garbage, mud… insects… hmm…"

"She looks tough though." Sasuke said to himself. "I can still formulate something with my brilliant mind."

**---------------------------------------------**


	4. Ah, Uchiha That's Absurd!

**Chapter Four: **Ah, Uchiha! That's Absurd!

**---------------------------------------------**

Morning, and Sakura hurried to her locker. She was having a second thought on opening it for some very reason. She felt some bad omen while looking at it. But she closed her eyes, and then something was there... SOMEONE had OPENED her locker.

And a **blue tag **was there with a groggily written kanji, **"Shi"**. A certain symbol was also on the blue paper, which looks like a fan with white and red color. She saw it once in Sasuke's motorcycle. _Shi, which means death_. She read it loudly, and suddenly all students around her went away the place.

"Shi, huh." Sakura began. "If he kills me, then Sasuke goes to jail."

Everyone gasped. They all looked at her.

"Well, you're really that innocent, aren't you?" he asked. "To tell you, that's for insulting me so badly. And from now on, we are on war."

"Okay fine! Then go to hell first, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him. Sasuke snickered.

"Gutsy ain't we?" he asked. "Alright, you really are forcing me to. See ya in hell."

"Shut up!" Sakura cried defensively. "I'm game!"

Hinata and Keiko watched her from afar.

"Ask for forgiveness, Haruno-san!" every classmate of them asked. Sasuke smirked. _Now I'll be able to dominate this obnoxious girl._

" NO WAY!" Sakura bravely said. Sasuke cringed, and he was more challenged. _She's really brave and gutsy._

"… I hate to disappoint you all, but people from Osaka never give up!"

"She said it."

"And why are we all contemplating in this matter? This will be a sort of revenge for Yamato-kun too!" she added, practically looking at every classmate making her apologize. "So don't interfere okay! I know you care, but I won't tolerate a WEIRD guy!"

They all gasped and crossed their fingers.

"Hn."

"And you, my dearest seatmate just shut up and just sleep or play basketball all day!" she stormed off and then Sasuke was sweat dropped.

"We'll see…" he said, looking at her reminiscent. The crumpled blue tag. He smiled at it mysteriously. "Okay then. We will play, baby."

"S-Sakura… chan," Hinata and Keiko whispered.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura ran up to the rooftop, glad that he isn't around. She exhaled deeply and her nervousness was all released. She congratulated herself, and now she really is down to it.

"Okay, I know I was really rebelling type," she said. "My heart knows I like him too."

"… but," she began her reasoning. "This is the only chance that I can teach him a lesson and to prove that I am relentless."

**---------------------------------------------**

"Ah but of course you all know we can't help her!" Naruto exclaimed. "We all know that or else we get the next batch of blue tags!"

"We know," two girls chorused.

"So don't have any second thoughts on letting her be alone in the fight." Naruto ended.

**---------------------------------------------**

Back to the classroom…

"Now, as I was telling... come on in, Uchiha-kun" Kakashi-sensei was interrupted. "We are having this Academy dance ball every year. And it will be on Saturday."

"NANI!" everyone practically shouted.

"Woah, calm down!" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed. "We already expect that you will all react this way."

Sakura sighed. _More problems. What if he attacks that time?_

"… We decided it will be casual and not as formal as last year," he continued. "We wear our uniforms and the PE department takes hold of the event."

"Sensei! How about getting our partners?" Naruto asked excitedly, probably planning on something.

"Partners? Oh," he answered. "Probably… the seating arrangement will do" Kakashi was cut-off when…

Sasuke's jaw dropped to the ground. "No"

"Way!" Sakura screamed in horror. Kakashi cringed and began smiling at them.

"Quite eccentric reaction!" he exclaimed. "You cannot defy the laws of destiny. You both are partners so don't try to change anything, Mr. Uchiha Sasuke and Ms. Haruno Sakura."

Sakura was busy tapping her mechanical pen impatiently and the lead had been broke. She cursed, muttering under her breath the thoughts she wants to implore. _Not him! Not in a million years, I'll dance with him! Ah! That's not the way it should be! NOOO! I'm off!_

Sasuke was staring blankly at Kakashi-sensei all the time, his thoughts on the night. "I have never been in a dance." he replied. This night that will be arriving sure sucked him out of the blue.

"Damn, it's not really annoying, but I will be with her." he thought. "I'm sure she was from hell to piss me. And yare, it's all happening now." His lips twitched as his brows furrowed. "… furthermore, we are on a war now. I guess our teachers might have planned this hoar."

He looked at his reflection on the glass window. "Why am I contemplating on these matters? I never thought of much than my pranks. Yare, kuso yo."

"And today, we will go down to the basketball court and practice. Go! Go!" Kakashi finally ended, picking up his cassette tape.

**---------------------------------------------**

The whole class ended in the front of the locked gym. Naruto had been talking to Sasuke.  
"Please! I know you don't like her"

He glared at him, shouting furiously, brows furrowed. "Who says I don't like her?"

Sakura glanced at him flabbergasted. "Nani?"

"Oooh! So you like Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yada!" Sasuke cried, and a pretty red in his cheeks spread out. "I like her to watch how she suffers! Not that! What I mean to say is"

Kakashi shoved the three of them to the gym door.  
"Now kids, keep quiet!" he said like acting a kindergarten teacher with the three as kinder students. "Shhh…"

They silenced. Sasuke was really irked, but he respect Kakashi as his coach in the basketball team. As soon as he left, Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You are the one who likes her, baka."

Naruto gulped. "Y-You noticed?" he was flushed, and was timid, to say.

"Damn obvious" he confirmed, fuming inside him, _Why did I get pissed and jealous? _He thought. He left him standing and headed for the basketball-playing guys: Shino, Shikamaru and trying-hard ever Chouji.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Ahh!" Sakura exclaimed in pain. "Youch! What's that for?"

"You finally are the one who will get to dance HIM!" Hitomi cried, eyes crinkled in anger.

"As if I want it!" she cried. Everyone looked at her, and stopped wrangling before her, stopped straining the girl when a fuming inside raven-haired boy was already beside her, pulling her away.

She winced. "Hey!" she shouted as he let go.

"Hn." he said. "Next time don't go near them,"

"As if you care about what will happen to Me.," she replied stubbornly. "Thanks for that piece of mock advice. I know you were really joyous inside, ain't you?" she frowned, glaring at him afterwards. She left him standing alone on the spot as she turned back on him. Then the girl looked back, brows intersecting.

"…I know you will be very happy to be in my funeral," she began "BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN THAT EASY! HN!"

"Don't say stuff like that!" He retorted. She stopped walking.

"Really?" she mocked.

"I'm not losing someone… like you," he said suddenly, which took everyone's attention again. They seem like having a Lover's Quarrel.

"Yeah. You won't lose someone as gutsy as I am. I am not giving up in our combat!" she shouted angrily and determinably.

"Better," he smirked, following her to the middle of the court where the class had gathered.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura turned her heel after picking up her bag. She got all-day messed up, having to touch Sasuke's hand, and they all told her that handclasp was his first time to be with a girl. She sighed, and why does his "firsts" need to be her? _Heck, is that destiny? I know I like it, but please, I hope my heart won't be too foolish to fall for a boy like him._

Sasuke fixed his things and he had set up a trap for Sakura. As he knew it, she was passing by near the gym, where he was playing for the Inter-High school tournament. He chuckled to himself silently and imagines how she's going to look like afterwards.  
_I'm sure she will look more of hell. _He had scattered mud all over.

"Hahahaha. Now it's my time to be triumphant. I can't wait to see her.," he said to himself. "Okay…"

"Sasuke!" Shino called. "C'mon! We're practicing!"

"Okay, coming!" he smirked. "Get ready, Sakura Haruno!" he whispered in the air. He ran to the court. At the same time, Sakura arrived at the place. And…

"ARGH!" Sakura exclaimed, having tripped on the rope, with mud covering her fair skin. "UCHIHA SASUKE!" she growled. Sasuke was watching with eagle-like eyes, then slumping himself to the ground, laughing boisterously.

"Her face was priceless!" he said, laughing and laughing. Everyone looks at him for he never laughed that hard before. Something must have happened to this raven-haired boy. They all were puzzled. Sakura on the other hand was walking grumpily and irked, soaked in thick mud.

"HATE HIM!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey, Sasuke, why the rush? Having a date?" Shikamaru asked.

"Iie, I'm looking at someone whose face is priceless!" he snickered. "Got to go!"

Shikamaru and Shino frowned. "He had never been so excited before," Shino said. Shikamaru shrugged.

**---------------------------------------------**

"I know she hadn't gotten far off the distance." he replied. "Aha! There!"

Sakura, who was slowly taking her steps was found by Sasuke.  
"No, I won't cry. NEVER." she said to herself. "Ah! I need to take a bath already,"

She looked at her skin. The mud dries up and she is so soiled. She groaned in annoyance. Then she felt something at her back, as if someone follows her. She looked back, and then glared, then paced up her walking. Unfortunately, he was too quick for her to escape.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Ah! Don't act innocent!" she exclaimed.

"That's my present! I knew you really like it!" then something landed flatly on Sasuke's cheek. Sakura had slapped him.

"If you think I'd give up on that, and then you met the wrong person." she said to him and ran as fast as she could.

"O-Ouch," he stammered gently, touching his swollen cheek with the mark of her very hand. "She sure slaps pretty hard."

**---------------------------------------------**

Only the next day, Sasuke had seen himself waiting for her in another obsolete trap he hadn't used for years. It's a very upsetting one and he really love to see her face as soon as he does it perfectly. He placed many ants he has made his house cleaners collect from a teaspoon of sugar hell, can they actually gather? And be captured in a plastic under his seat now. There she comes silently.

"Time for phase two!" he whispered. He released the ants, practically climbing up her seat. Suddenly, Sakura felt itchy. Then she stared at her feet--- ants!

"EEKK!" she cried out, jumping off her seat.

"How do you like it?" he asked slyly looking at her.

"YOU!" she cried. She stormed off to the CR and fixed her mood. She returned, smiling happily at him, which had made him confused.

Sakura felt that the ant bites had gotten less intense now, after she soaked her hanky in cold water and wiping it to her legs. She was glaring at Sasuke at all times, even though she wanted to escape his trademark smirk. She sighed, how he had been really cruel.

Time for practice again and Sakura sighed. "No, no," she thought. "Maybe he had something on his hand. Or maybe" she felt a warm touch on her hand, and the touch feels really nice. She was swept away, and then went back to the cruel reality; it was her archenemy's palm touching hers.

"Wha" she replied. "Wait a sec, why do I rant? This is practice, Sakura."

The whole hour passed without the both of them talking about something or anything. He was really damn silent, and the girl got accustomed to him already. His touch didn't feel as if a stranger who he seems to be had touched it. He felt comfortable in her company too.

**---------------------------------------------**


	5. How to Ruin An Enemy's Night

**Chapter Five: **How To Ruin An Enemy's Night

**---------------------------------------------**

"Okay!" Sakura cried "Ne sensei, why here on front? There are still spaces at the"

"I want you two to be seated there." Kakashi said and smiled a devilish grin. "Now there okay? Be a good girl and a good boy."

"We're not dogs!" Sakura whined.

"I don't like what he plans…" Sasuke whispered.

"And guys, you must keep quiet. Shhh" Kakashi added.

Sasuke sneered. He never attended such happenings, since he was the one who hates socialization even if he grew up in a social class family. He would go out the gathering hall and stuck himself with something and usually doing the … pranks.

Sakura looked at him. "HEY!"

"Hn," he sneered. "What?"

"Don't try to ruin my night, okay?" she stormed off.

"No way." he shouted to her.

"Yeah, great. I will be spending my night with an obnoxious guy!" she exclaimed.

"Argh!"

Sakura sighed deeply. She ate all of her sushi, chewing them continuously and drinking her soda. "Ah! This sucks! All this time, I'm just running away!"

She sat comfortably under the shade of the tree, watching the sunset. "I missed two breaks running. And until dismissal, they still got time to bug me. Now I know how influential he is."

"… and so, I have no time to cook dinner. I guess I'd be eating at a Pasta Restaurant.," she giggled in the thought. "Now, all I have to do is to jump down at the back wall and presto!"

She snooped at her surroundings before she exited. Clear. She ran away, leaving the plastic bag of her sushi.

**---------------------------------------------**

Later, she arrived at a fine dining restaurant, and she will use all of her allowance saved for a very hearty meal. But, someone staring at her for a long time had made her move out.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Sasuke mumbled as he flipped through the menu. "I'm having spaghetti." He informed the waitress.

"So what? Don't say you own this!" she cried.

"Not really," he smirked. "Why go away? Food here tastes good."

"And when did you know what is good or bad?" she cried, really annoyed. "I'm going. I wanna get out of here and I won't stand a sec "  
He had pulled her to sit beside him, and she felt her body to be weak and vulnerable. Every time they have a small distance between them and she feels his warm body, her face would make an array of crimson red.

"I'll have fettuccini." Sakura ordered.

Sasuke glanced at her, "Fettuccini? What a choice."

Sakura rolled her eyes at him. "And what? Spaghetti? That is so childish. Even Naruto can think of better pasta. Fettuccini has more taste!" She turned to the waitress. "I'm keeping my fettuccini."

"Still spaghetti." Sasuke retorted.

The waitress fumbled nervously. She smiled and asked, "Lover's quarrel?"

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes shot at the waitress. "How can we have a lover's argument when there isn't any love?" Sakura retorted. Sasuke just snorted. The waitress hurried away with their orders.

Sakura made a face and turned to the window. Sasuke placed his arms around her shoulder, and gazed at her attractively.  
"So, what do you plan us to do tonight?"

"Shut up!" she had pushed him down the floor, and Sasuke was startled to know she has strange powers inside. He snickered, returning to his seat.

Sakura ate furiously and angrily. A dinner beside her enemy? Well, that's not bad. Her inner self made her process irrational things, as if it likes him. She punched the table hard, and the contents of Sasuke's spaghetti splattered on his face. She continued eating, though he was fuming, and ready to kill.

Sasuke sighed, and realized it was her tormenting him the whole night. He must be doing such horrible acts. He found himself clutching his fists. But he simply can't hurt her. She is simply dangerous, but he too, in everyone's eyes haven't been acted the way she did. He is a lady-killer. When he passes by, ladies drool an ocean.

But why can't he own her? She's just an ordinary commoner and a lowly student, so why not her? What's so special with her?

He continued eating madly as her. Has he gotten weak before her?

"No. I am not.," he answered.

"Saying anything?" she curiously asked.

"Hn." he replied annoyingly.

"Baka," Sakura replied. She went on her food. He's so right about their food there. Sakura looked at him. She giggled furiously, looking at his face. Sasuke frowned.

"What's the matter?" he asked nonchalantly

"Look at you!" she cried out, tears forming her eyes because of laughing. "Haven't you noticed?"

"What?"

She picked out a tissue from the table and wiped the sauce off his face.  
"Yare, you eat like a kid!"

"Shut up," he was silently flushed. "It was your fault,"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, girls started wailing which took everyone's attention. Even the two of them. Sasuke's fangirls, right. They also are there, and Sakura slapped her forehead. She drank the iced tea, rushed to the counter and asked for her bill. She paid the exact amount and left the boy alone in the hands of his loving fan girls.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" he shouted, following the girl and frantically throwing a wad of cash on the table. Everyone gasped.

"100,000 Yen! Holy Cow!" the waitress exclaimed.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Hmmph! Why do I get so much bothered about the way that _idiot_ looks?" she was shocked she called him an 'idiot'. She giggled, remembering how the spattered pasta sauce scatters all over his _undoubtedly and utterly CUTE face_.

"Wha" she retorted herself "cute?" Shaking her head to remove unnecessary feelings, she sighed.  
"I think I can't go to that stupid dance after all, that sucks. If I'd had a whole night spent with him, sickness would be better."

"Sarcastic," she said. "I think both are equal!" she frowned. "I'm talking to myself in public, and they might think I've gotten insane!"  
She dashed as quickly as she can. "Okaaaaay! I'm not going to"

As soon as the girl arrived in front of her apartment, Sasuke was sauntering back and forth like a genuine IDIOT.

"Damn it," Sasuke replied, "I don't know what to do. I am not really good."

HE looked around everywhere. "Good. I know they won't reach me here." he moved farther the roadside towards the door. "Hn, if I can only disguise as another being,"

"Was he following me?" she asked. "Argh! I must not go out. Wait a second, ah, I know now. He's trying to escape the girls! Wait till I tell them where he is!"

She ran away slowly and surely that he might not see her. But his eyesight is as an eagle's what a comparison! And he saw the flying pink strands illuminated by the streetlight.

"Hey," a cold voice began.

"Argh! He noticed me!" her inner self thought and he looked at her confusedly. She plastered a friendly and warm smile.

"Hi ya!" she greeted, moving away.

"I don't buy your smiles, Sakura.," he whispered to her as he pulled her by the wrist,

"Let me go!" she shouts furiously.

"Shut the hell up!" he shouted at her for the first time. "We are going to the dance."

"Oh, this damn cold night sucks!" she cried, looking afar. "Why do I always need to get intact with him?" she whispered herself.

**---------------------------------------------**

They finally arrived quite shocked that almost everyone was there. Naruto came up to Sakura and he said that they are sharing a table. Sakura was sighing contentedly.

"Thank God Naruto-kun will be with Me." she whispered.

Sasuke was mostly annoyed. He didn't like the idea that Sakura would be talking to Naruto the whole time, as if they were the only people in the hall. Sakura would smile and laugh at his jokes while he was glaring at them more because Naruto's partner is none other than a fangirl. He would move partly away the girl and closer to Sakura, and she moves away.

"Damn! I can't stand this cunning girl!"

Sasuke's fists are clutched.

Sakura looked at him, really happy about Naruto's jokes. "Hey,"

His brows are furrowed. Then he looked at her. "What?"

"Um…Naruto-kun asked me to dance tonight…and," she was talking softly, and Sasuke was surprised on the way she's acting.

"And?"

He prevented himself from getting angry. Realizing what he had almost done, he subconsciously shook his head. Why would he care anyway?

" I said yes."

Sasuke's head whipped around to stare into the green depths of Sakura's eyes. Yes?

Sakura shyly looked at another direction. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up, only to notice that Sasuke's brow was furrowed. He seemed to be studying her intently, while looking far away at the same time. Finally, he turned away from her and looked at the stage.

_Naruto…_ his mind growled, his face contorting into his usual scowl at the thought of the prankster. He shifted his thoughts back to the girl at his side when she stood, smoothing out her skirt before looking up at him.

"So, won't you mind?"

In his usual fashion, he remained silent and turned away from her.

"Of course."

She grinned. "So you will tell Kakashi-sensei!" she exclaimed. "C'mon now, Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun agreed in shifting partners!"

Her expression suddenly changed. Sasuke seemed to panic.

Sakura smiled. _He-he, bad chance for you, I fooled you. And now suffer with a fan girl! Hahahaha! _

Sasuke was still flabbergasted. He went out immediately. Cursing himself, he had his body rest down on a windowpane, watching Sakura dance with Naruto. He can't take it, then he walked in the dance floor, pulling Sakura away to a dance, then they both disappear in the hall, out in the cold Autumn night outside the garden.

He didn't respond for a long moment, causing Sakura to wonder if he would ever answer. Finally, he turned from where he had been surveying the room to face her.

"I lied."

She blinked, _He lied? What does that have to do with anything? He can't be completely truthful all the time_.  
"About what, Uchiha?"

"I won't let you be with Naruto."

It took a moment for his answer to sink in, and even then it felt like he'd struck her in the face, "What? Why…Why not? There's nothing wrong, ain't it? I'm so annoying, right?"  
_Ah! He'd realized my plan to ruin his night! I didn't know he's that wise!_

He stood quietly, watching as she bit her lip, wringing her hands softly. He coolly looked at her, and Sakura almost faltered.

"Not that,"

"Huh?"

Now Sakura was thoroughly confused. If there was nothing wrong with it, then why didn't he want it? He knew it?

"I'm sorry. But, I'm not sure I'm getting this. If I'm not annoying you, then why can't you let me be?"

"I never said I didn't find you annoying! You annoy me greatly! I can't stand that you won't get out of my head! It annoys me that you can laugh with him; I don't want it because…" his tone, which had become angered once he had started to talk, calmed and he stared at his feet, gripping his hands in tight fist by his sides,

"Because…I want to be with you. I don't want him to have you. I couldn't stand the sight."

Sakura stared dumbfounded at him, her eyes looking at him, "What? Who's him? Do you mean Naruto?"

He nodded, refusing to look her in the eyes. He saw her walk to a chair and dropping into it. She laughed. A snicker at first, then it blossomed into a hearty giggle.

"This is…so stupid!" she giggled.

He looked up, obviously not pleased, "Excuse me?"

"So you got it. Well, gomen! You had done such things so I ended up thinking you will go with the fangirl." she grinned. "So, can we go back now?"

"What?"

"I used Naruto to trick you in going with a fangirl to ruin your night!" she smiled. "Gomen?"

"I knew it." he was flushed. _What about those things that I've said? Good thing she knew that it was only a_

"Okay then, let's just continue the night. I know it will annoy you to dance with me, but more annoying with a fangirl, right?" she was blushing.

"Right," he said. "It will be better if I dance with you," he snorted. "So shall we?" he offered his hand.

"Okay. Short cease fire for tonight," she agreed and placed her hands over his. Sakura and Sasuke know this will be a very long night…

**---------------------------------------------**


	6. Ganbatte! You Shall Lose In This Game!

**Chapter Six: **Ganbatte! You Shall Lose In This Game!

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura sighed, tired from running around at breaks and staying at school late in the night. Slowly, she shuffled to the school's front doors. On her way there, she had to pass by the gym and was surprised to see the light on and to hear sounds coming from inside the ball. Sounds of a basketball bouncing inside the gym. _Who in their right minds would be practicing at this hour?_ She glanced at her watch: 6:35PM. She peeked into the gym and her eyes widened.

Sasuke, in a white shirt and black shorts was running towards the basket opposite from her, evading an imaginary opponent. He was near the basket when he jumped and did a perfect dunk.

Sakura smiled in awe, now she knew what his fan club raved about. The way he played basketball was amazing. From his evasion to his shots, he was like floating on air. When she first moved to the Academy, she didn't know what the fuss was about. She had attended in the middle of the year_. But now, I see why his fangirls like him so much. Speaking of which_, Sakura sweat dropped. The fan club was about to wring her neck that morning. Apparently, they all had seen Sasuke and Sakura at the restaurant together, even in the dance last night. They would have wrung her neck too if Hinata and Keiko hadn't stopped the crazy fools. They all looked a bit unhappy today, Sakura noticed. She asked a fan girl about it.

"We're sad because Uchiha-kun likes you," one had said.

_No Way, he definitely hates me_. Her thoughts broke off when Sasuke made from another jump for the basket. It went in. Sakura strolled in, wondering why he would practice so late when there was no game anytime soon.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke tripped, face first. Sakura stifled a giggle. He got up slowly and faced her. His face was slightly flushed. A tint of red spread on his cheeks. "What was that for?" He asked grumpily.

She laughed. "Just to see if you're awake baka." She picked up the ball and threw it to him.

Sasuke caught the ball and held on to it. "I'm awake, hn."

Sakura didn't frown. She couldn't. Somehow, it amused her. "Okay." She grabbed the ball from him. Carefully laying her bag on the floor, she steadied herself and shot. It hit the rim and bounced back, Sasuke caught it. She frowned. "Damn, I suck at this." She picked up her bag. "Why are you here so late?" She asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged. "I like playing. It's boring playing pranks with you." He eyed Sakura. "What about you?" She was still wearing her school uniform.

"Had to finish the project. I'm tired. I stayed because you did a lot of freaking stuff. Plain huh?" She yawned. "Tired in playing with me? Well… you really… are not persistent, ain't you," She sadly asked.

He shrugged again. "Maybe. I suppose so. But it's what I did ever since I was a kid. And you challenged me to more complicated stuff." He smiled sheepishly, something he seldom did.

"You're so weird. I know you really are." She softly replied. Her tone was somewhat serious.

"Go home, you need rest." he replied stubbornly, continuing his practice.

"O-Okay," she said. "You… too…" she blurted unintentionally._ Since when did he care for me?  
_She turned back to him, and said bitterly:

"You never cared for me, then why start now that you've hurt me?" she shouted madly at him. His heart seemed to stop beating and he saw himself stunned.

"Mood changed?" he replied to himself.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura still was on the streets thinking of the Uchiha lad who had made lots of painful stuff with her, and the one whom almost every academy girl loves. She knew someone in the name of Sasuke who is a gentleman and a helpful person… the guy at the rooftop. But this guy had his very kept at first but actually vulgar bully attitude, obnoxious to each and everyone of the whole academy. The guy who shows no interest and at the same time an ace player in basketball.

"Kuso I have never thought he would really make me cry over him" she wiped a tear streaking down to her cheek, and she started running fast. "Why do you have to make me meet who you really are?"

The streetlights are blinking as Sakura had stopped in a corner of the street, crying about him.  
"Yare, I told you not to cry for him!" she mumbled angrily. "I guess, I am really stupid."

**---------------------------------------------**

Sasuke was lying in his bed like the cool dude he is the same night as Sakura was crying. His hands were behind his head, and he was looking up at his ceiling.

"She hates me," Sasuke said to himself. 'Doushite? Why do I feel like I've been stabbed a thousand times by the same sword? I have no feelings for her…' he thought.

Suddenly, he just thought about it. It was that he never cared, about his feelings, and especially…about her feelings.

_'You never cared about me before, why start now that you've hurt me?' _Sasuke thought about what she said that night._  
_  
"Why do I care about you now?" Sasuke asked. 'Everyone asked me once, who do I like? I didn't really say anything, because there was no one.' he thought. "Is it possible, that I like her now?"

Sasuke sat up and saw the pictures. Not his, but instead the pictures of his victims: of several ones and… Sakura. Sasuke took the picture and he stared at the picture of Sakura he got from the office.

"No, I don't like her. I can't feel anything when I'm with her. And now that I can see her, I still can't feel anything. This is who I am, and if she doesn't like it, then it's her problem." Sasuke said as he place the picture back to the desk beside his bed.

He lay down on his bed again, and he closed his eyes. As he did, all he could see was the picture of Sakura. He sat up again.

"Damn it! I knew I stared at that damn picture too much." he said as he started clenching his bed sheet. 'You stared at her picture, so what?' he thought. "Sometimes, talking to myself makes me feel better. Weird," he continued as he lay down again. 'Probably I should be a little kind to her, but first… I don't know, I just loved her to pay attention on me,"

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura flopped her eyes open, and looked around her. The window didn't send off sunlight, and it looks so blurry. The rain fell heavily on the windowsill and she sighed. This will be a sleepy day for her and mud is there. She probably knew that she would be mud-stained today.

Opening her fridge: a cereal box, fresh milk, apples, left-over Vienna sausage, aluminum foils crumpled, water in a bottle, energy drink, ah now she needs a heavy breakfast with matching energy drink. Her stamina must be well built today. She picked the cereal box and emptied the whole half the box. She poured the milk grudgingly, and reached for her wallet.

50 yen, what will that cause her to buy for?

Sighing, she turned to herself in the mirror beside the wall clock. She's pretty thin now. She had really gotten thin because of skipping lunch. She ate the cereal heavy-heartedly and continuously. In case everything will continue, she might DIE.

"NO, I'm not dying, I'm not and NEVER gonna drop my studies." she said firmly. "This guy shall vanish in my thoughts."

"No! Stop thinking of him!" shouted Sakura's inner self. "You wanna forget him, nee?"

"Hai. I will." she nodded to herself and she fixed up for school.

**---------------------------------------------**

The bell rang continuously, making Sakura cringe. She felt the dripping rain in her blue umbrella and the sucking sound of the raindrops falling. She sighed, left the umbrella, and headed to her locker. Everything seems peaceful and nice though it's raining. Now there are no pranks as she walks and everything seems unusually weird.

Entering the classroom, she didn't found anything on her way, either a string or rope. But when she turned to her seatmate, who was damn silent... she probably knew there is a PROBLEM with him.

"Hey, king ice block…" she whispered teasingly. "What's with you?"

"YOU."

"Me?" she looked at him with her hands on her waist, "of course! But won't you create a prank again? This day seems different."

"I said it, deaf."

"Grr… " she growled "Of course I heard it, BAKA!"

"You… nothing."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"Shut up, there is a problem," she said. "You are silent, somewhat tame, and not cranky and then…"  
She looked at him with unbelievable eyes.

"Ah, this is you PLAN, now get LOST!" she shouted as she hit him hard on the head. He groaned in pain, but he didn't attacked back like he usually did.

"Are you sick?" she asked as she touches his forehead. "No, but"

"Just leave me alone," he said.

"Still an ice block! Hmmph!" she turned back on him. "So that's normal."

Sakura keeps her eyes open and her stance forcefully alert. She might have been so drowsy, but the rain wouldn't stop him, of course she thinks.

She was bored. Really bored. Why did he stop all of a sudden? She wasn't even informed, well, he might be really tired and he had told her she was a boring playmate. She frowned at his words, his arrogant words. She looked around and it seems that he hadn't prepared anything. She waited and until her eyes seem to close. She leaned on the wall, and she opened her eyes wide.

"No. I won't be off guard," she said. "He might do the things he planned as well."

"… and in case I have been off guard, I might die in a split second." she added.

**---------------------------------------------**

"What's the matter with me? I never had been so upset in my life before. Nothing is more upsetting than when my brother had left Me." he sighed. "That girl ruins my personality."

He clutched his fists. "She's always on my mind like an addictive drug." He told himself. "I guess this is my entire fault and the one they say as karma,"

He looked at the whole rooftop, and he didn't find her there. He cursed himself.

"Why am I after her? After all, she hates me. HATE, and that is a thing you wanted, right?" he realized he was scolding himself too much. "But it's true that I want to see her."  
He ran downstairs, and went to the exact place Sakura was staying.

She was sitting peacefully on a bench under the small droplets of rain falling. She was quite drenched, and her head bobbles continuously as she fights back her drowsiness.  
"Kuso, I should have drunk coffee" she replied finally closing her eyes.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sasuke passed by and saw her on the spot. She was leaning on her folded arms in the bench's' back. He looked at her for a long time, he decided to sit beside her, and he was talking to the sleeping Sakura.

"I guess you are still vulnerable." he replied, shoving her pink locks away her pale face, wet with the droplets.

"Mmn," she groaned. "Baka…" she whispered, as if she's on a trance. Her eyes finally opened. They gave a shocked reaction upon seeing Sasuke cradling her.

"Anou…" she whispered weakly "Why, are you"

She got up and looked at him. "…planning something?"

"Passing by," he said as he got off the seat. "You were making funny noises as you sleep so I was alarmed I thought it was a goblin."

"Grr…" she said. "Shut up!" She stood up, and stoically glanced at him. "Hmmph!"

He finally glanced at her the last time and run away to the stairway.

**---------------------------------------------**


	7. Reverse Psychology

**Chapter Seven: **Reversed Psychology!

**---------------------------------------------**

_"In your favorite classical mad bath again?" _

_Sasuke teased Sakura that dismissal. Sakura was frowning. Really mad. Of course, this had been a habit for her, especially when it just rains. But today, there is no rain._

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura had been looking at Sasuke for a moment already. She hates it. They are at the classroom and Gai-sensei is the teacher. She looked at the mean distance between their chairs. It has gotten too far. Sakura blushed.

"Why is it now that I noticed how really handsome he is?" she asked herself.

Although she had learned to hate him so much, the girl can't help but to admire this guy too. She knew that the fans club has a reason for going crazy about him.

First was his attractive pair of eyes. Everyone knew he looks straight with his eyes in a very unique way. Then here comes his raven black hair that seems to dance with the wind as he passes by or when he plays basketball. Of course his fair skin. It's really noticeable. One thing is for sure. He never blushed nor got ashamed in his lifetime. He is known as a perfect guy. Perfect and ideal 'boyfriend'.

"But don't forget his obnoxious attitude." Sakura told herself and then raised an eyebrow as she stares at Sasuke carefully. "He may be cute, talented, and perfect _as they say_… but no one can or may erase that from him."

Sasuke finally noticed her looking and observing him. He smirked, facing the girl.

"Tsk, Sakura. I thought you don't like me…" he derided as he continued to smirk and coolly looks at her, his eyes still not showing any emotion.

Sakura was insulted and then she turned away from him.

"Hmmph!" she jeered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Who says so? I'm looking at the schedule, not to you!"

"Really?" he scoffed.

"If you don't believe then don't!" she almost shouted at him. "Jerk!" she exclaimed as soon as Gai-sensei left.

**---------------------------------------------**

That afternoon was a basketball game between their Academy and of the other school. It was required for them to watch so that the team will have moral support. Sakura and her two best friends went to the court, totally appreciating everyone's efforts. The match was a best of five games, and today is the last game. Both teams had won 2 times alternatively. The team who will win this will be announced as a district champion, but actually, both teams are included in the Inter-High school games on Osaka by December.

Sakura sat by the bleachers near the player's benches. She saw Sasuke at the court already warming-up for the game. Naruto was located at the benches, the fact that he takes pictures for his job. I knew he is paid here Kakashi sits beside him, and with Kiba as the team's manager.

"Argh, great." Sakura murmured to herself. "In this whole game, I can find myself staring at him again."

Sakura shook vehemently and decided not to watch the game. As soon as she approached the exit, Sasuke was coolly standing there.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, looking at her meaningfully and as if, he was her boss.

"None of your business." she said and left. He grasped her arm. She looked at him unbelievably.

"Why don't you try just to concentrate in your game than bug me off?" she began "I hate you! Let me go!"

That caught everyone's attention. Everyone is practically looking at the both of them. Sasuke was speechless, and he loosened his grip, so apparently, Sakura slipped her arm away his clasp. Sasuke stood quietly and then Shikamaru called him up. The game was to start.

As the game continues, Sasuke was practically out of his mind. Sakura's striking verbal persecution on him was totally lethal. He cannot concentrate plus the fact that she had left the court. He can't contain himself from thinking of her.

_Stop it! _His mind screams. Shino shrugged as he looks at him. He decided to pass the ball to him. He even caught it, but after a while, it was taken from him.

"What's the matter with you?" Shikamaru demanded, "Are you okay?"

"Hn," he simply answered. "Damn. Why is that girl still in my vision?"

The game continued, and they were to lose. Shino took control of the game, and they placed Sasuke even not his will in the benches first. Kakashi also noticed him unwell in mind that time. Loss of concentration leads to wrong stuff to happen.

At least it went out fine; even they lost only 3 points. ONLY! Sasuke blamed himself, but then, someone had appeared to change his mood.

**---------------------------------------------**

After the game…

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke looked at the girl unemotionally.

"What?"

"Still ranting about the game?" it was Sakura. "That's alright!"

He shrugged. "We lost, then alright?"

"You hate loosing, but you are already loosing in our game." Sakura whispered but Sasuke some kinda heard it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he almost screamed, looking at the girl directly.

"Of course, nothing!" she said contrary to what is true. He knows what she said, and then Sakura smiled sweetly at Sasuke as she gave a cold mineral water bottle in front of him. He eyed her distrustfully.

"Drink up!" she said cheerfully.

"There's something in the water," he said grimly.

She shrugged. "You're just over-suspicious. Why don't you try it?"

"No way, Sakura," he said darkly. He reached for the bread beside her in the bench instead.

Sakura sighed, disappointed. "Are you sure you don't want the water?"

Sasuke smirked at her. He was right; there was something in that food! He took a bite on the sandwich beside it instead, then felt his eyes widened. He coughed repeatedly as Sakura tried to suppress her giggle.

"Haven't you heard of Reversed Psychology yet?" Sakura asked him, now laughing. "I didn't know you're that stupid!"

"What?" he echoed, before he struggled to get the water from her, to relieve the effect of hot sauce on his mouth.

"Ah, never mind. You already failed it anyway." She pointed to the bottle. "I assure you that there is nothing in that bottle because that's not yet opened. Dakedo, it was in your sandwich. Sometimes, you have to widen your vision a bit. I want you to believe that I did place something in the bottle."

He glared at her.

"Hey… what are you planning now?" she asked nervously when the lad began to step towards her menacingly.

"Reversed what… huh…" he began, smirking. "What if I make you taste how hot the sauce is?"

"Arrogant JERK!" she exclaimed, getting a score for herself as she slapped his right cheek. She threw the bottle in a wrong way and he still caught it, drinking its contents. Steaming in anger, she took big steps out of the court and then Sasuke was looking at her as her image fades away.

Sasuke smiled. "Arrogant… yeah. I think that I am really one." he said, "I'm also a jerk for thinking about you, and even letting you torment me."

**---------------------------------------------**


	8. Realizations

**Chapter Eight: **Realizations

**---------------------------------------------**

"There. Ah! Ohayou, Day!" she greeted the bright sun that shone over her blinds. She opened it carefully and was surprised when she saw someone on the road. Someone familiar, the one who has this red Yamaha motorcycle. She blushed immediately.

_Why was he here? For heaven's sake! Somebody tell me I'm dreaming! Oh, maybe he came to start our war here. Act normal, Sakura, act normal and sensible. Of course, he won't spare time to fetch you. He's just… he's…_

She hurriedly fixed herself up and dressed with her uniform. She ate breakfast afterwards, and picked her bag. Before she got out, she exhaled a long, heavy sigh.

"Good luck to you, Sakura…" she whispered to herself. Upon opening the door, she ended up--- yelling…

"Nani!" Sasuke shouted. "Gomen! Did I scared you?" there was sort of worry in his confused voice.

"What… are you doing here!" she asked him. "You…are surprising! Will you do pranks until here!"

He ended up laughing. "You are not that tough though I think you have the guts…"

"Nani?"

"Iie, nothing," he replied and then he gently took her hand. "C'mon, we'll be late."

She stopped. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. "I thought you want to be late, huh Mr. Tough Guy?"

"NO big deal if I want to get early, ain't it?"

She sighed. "You know I really don't get what your mind is thinking!" she exclaimed. "Alright, alright. Why are you here anyway? Wanna check the apartments?"

"Why will I?"

"You said you own everything here,"

"So?"

"Nothing, I was just asking."

"Okay, let's go."

She can't react that easy as they walked hand-in-hand together down to the apartment. Later they did notice that dozens of girls stopped around Sasuke's motorcycle. They seemed to sniff his faint scent around the area. What the girls questions is that Sasuke NEVER went to that kind of place. But what did they see? His Yamaha motorcycle parked and one thing more.

"Aaah--- Sasuke-kun… I think you should…" she began as he looked curiously at her. He bent forward to her face and whispered a soft "What?"

"…Put your hands off mine…!" she said, quite blushing and relieved at the same time he put it off. At least he knows how to respect her decisions.

"Oh, gomen."

His sorry seems to be solemn to her. "And one thing more, you can go to school now."

"And You?"

"Me?"

"You are going WITH ME." he smirked as he did the same thing yesterday, and then faced his fangirls. "Ohayou,"

"Uchiha-kun? Haruno-san?" they asked, quite harried,

"Yes?" his sly reply. He started his motorcycle away them, and left them stunned.

"What does that exchange student have that we don't have?" the fangirls' leader, Hitomi asked. "She already got a blue tag, then attention from Uchiha-kun!"

"Emerald green eyes?"

"Pink hair?"

"LARGE FOREHEAD?" she finally added. "This is driving me insane! All this time we've been after Uchiha-kun, well, he has everything--- riches and fame, even a handsome face and athleticism! But just one day we found him out--- courting a new girl!"

"Maybe he uses her to avoid us!"

"Oh yeah! Then we should tell her!" Hitomi moved forward with blazing eyes. She's determined to destroy everything between them, from top to bottom.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke can hear two girls' voices calling her name. He hurriedly went down and helped her get down the motorcycle.

"Arigatou," she whispered, blushing.

"That's nothing," he replied coldly in his way, but somewhat romantic to her ears. She can't stop thinking of him until she noticed that her waist is still held gently by his hands. When he let go, two girls silently went her way and they seemed terrified. The boy had gone now and they took the time to talk to their friend.

"How's that? Don't tell me you hang out with your seatmate!" Keiko giggled. "Isn't he scary?"

"He has done a thousand pranks already…" she remembered him say about a damn reputation he's been telling her.

"Oh Sakura-chan! You are so brave," Hinata whispered. Or maybe in her usual way of talking. The shy Hinata averted her sight as soon as a blonde boy went jumping in.

"Ahoy!" he exclaimed hyperly. "Hi girls! Ohayou!"

"Ohayou, Uzumaki-kun!" Keiko and Hinata greeted.

"Hey, Ohayou, Haruno-san!" Naruto greeted, as he extended his hand to her and she modestly accepted. He grinned childishly as Keiko sighed and Hinata blushed.

"Well, well, how's that Dobe?" a deep voice replied as they saw Sasuke coming. The three came jumping at Sakura's back.

"U-Uchiha-kun!" Naruto cried.

"So when do you start your earthly hell, Sasuke-kun?" she asked annoyingly.

"What again? Did I hear you call him by first name?" Naruto asked. "You always say that--- I mean, you are…" He was shocked to see Sasuke walking towards the stairway, and looking back at them. He pointed out to the school clock hanged on the building.

"Do you think we should all go?" he began as he pulled Sakura's hand. He then looked at Naruto. "One wrong move and you're done…" he whispered.

Naruto was confused to react, then looked at the two girls who subsequently shrugged. He can't believe this guy's attitude towards a girl! "They are enemies, WEIRD!" he thought.

Sakura smirked as Sasuke as they walked together to the stairway. And on the door at one room, 2 mysteriously smirking figures watch over them.

**---------------------------------------------**

Break time. Sakura and her best friends walked together out the classroom. They went to the locker room to get their sneakers and change to PE uniforms. Sakura shrieked when she opened her locker. It's full of thrash.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun! You're so childish and it's MERE thrash!" she exclaimed. "And you open the lockers of the others! How dare you open someone's private property?"

"How do you like it?"

"WEIRD!" she screamed at him when he appeared to her.

"I woke up early just for that!" he exclaimed as she throws everything to his face. "An those are fine thrash from Sasuke's mansion!" he chuckled and looked at her. Her mad eyes caught his sight. He smirked sexily afterwards…

_Don't look at me that way, I might blush before you…Stop the blushing, Sakura! He might notice it. You know he hates fangirls! And you swore you HATE him!_

"But I am not even taunted" she whispered to herself. "I hate him. Hate him, hate… hate… LOVE?"  
"Why not give me other stuff? Wad of cash! You're rich, right? What's that, a weird plot? Hah!"

"Really?" he said softly and then his cute child-like look turned into a serious one.

"You're weird!" she exclaimed "Is that how a bully acts?"

"Ah, I didn't know it was already time," She looked at her watch. "Who is our next teacher?"

Before she made any move to her right, she was stuck on a glue that was on the floor. And afterwards, she just noticed a pail was going down to her… and guess what? It was full of jelly!

"Argh! Uchiha Sasuke! You'll REALLY, REALLY pay for this!" she screamed. She put off her sneakers and cautiously jumped and picked up her black shoes. She made her way to the gym for she'll be late.

**---------------------------------------------**

Finally arriving at the 3rd floor, they saw a man in shades. Sakura thought of him as a cool man, having that cool attitude and clothing, and so she enjoyed in his class. She noticed that Sasuke also watches every move the teacher makes in basketball. They say the girls that they have a crush on this Hatake Kakashi. He is a very good athlete. His specialty is in basketball, for he was once a member of the national team before he became a teacher and Sasuke is the student next to that skill. Naruto told her he once tried out the basketball team. While Sasuke is already a member.

_Wow, I can't wait for them to have a game! _Sakura thought to herself. _I wish I can see him play right now!_

"New victim, ain't you?" their teacher whispered to her. "BE CAREFUL in going around the campus. If I were you, I will just stay in one place. Uchiha is a very good prankster."

Then he left her alone.

_Why are Yamato and everyone else dropping out because of simple pranks of a certain boy? Argh! This boy gets off my nerves now!_

"I don't really understand!" she cried. "I better get going! There are dozens of pranks he still have!"

"You can't just run from it." Sasuke told her "Good luck. Say your prayers to Kami-sama. Do you want me to bring you to a temple?" With that, he left and chuckled.

"I HATE YOU!"

As she passes by the ground, several students are waiting for her. They began throwing kitchen waste to Sakura--- definitely from the canteen. She kept on running till she lost her breath. She just fainted on a spot. And then somebody went there to get her to the clinic. Uchiha Sasuke.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura's vision was blurred. "Where…"

"Sakura-chan!" Keiko and Hinata cried. "I'm so glad!"

"Hey!" she cried, looking around her. The apartment. Apartment? She was just at the school grounds a while ago! "Who brought me here?"

Keiko and Hinata pointed to the person beside them. He smirked. "I wouldn't think a girl like you will get sick."

"Shut up!" Sakura bickered angrily. "YOU!"

"Hush now, Sakura-chan. You still have fever." Hinata said and smiled. "He was even _still_ good and compassionate in bringing you here. First, he carried you to the clinic, then he asked his driver to fetch you to here. We just came here a few minutes, and he was guarding you."

She frowned. "Okay,"

He looked at the night skies. "It's already dark." Stars started popping out.

Hinata and Keiko winced. "Oh no! My brother Neji will get mad!" Hinata shouted. "I am the one assigned to prepare dinner!"

Keiko followed. "Bye! I hope you--- would stand the whole time together!" she giggled and ran away.

"Keiko-chan…" she whispered angrily, then she glared at Sasuke. He smirked.

"Wouldn't you thank me?"

"Shut up. Anyway it's your fault." she frowned more as she sat up straight in the futon. She wears her messy uniform. Her legs were folded near her chest, and her head was laid down on her knees. She rested her head to her knees.

"Why don't you go home?" she asked. "I thought you want me to suffer. Don't tell me you have a bit of humanitarian concern left."

"Hn."

She smiled gratefully. "So you're not so demon after all!" she laughed. She continued laughing and he was quite irked. Then he bent forward to her--- until he gazed at her eyes lovingly. She stopped. "… N-Nee…" she whispered. There was a very irrational distance between the both of them. A very small distance.

"Would you please-- stop?" he pleaded.

"O-Okay!" her voice broke. _That was too close! Too close for---_

"What are you planning?" Sasuke thought, mentally slapping himself. He got off her.

"Ah! You really have to pay for everything someday!" Sakura exclaimed. "Well, I wasn't able to make my dinner!"

"As if you have something…" he murmured, scavenging her personal fridge. He shrugged as she was seething in anger. Then he went near her again and she winced. He touched her forehead lightly.

"Aah! You megalomaniac!"

"You have a pretty large forehead…" he replied.

"That's it!" she shouted and gave him a brittle slap on his cheek. "How dare you notice me? Even your looks are perfect, well, for you to know--- you have an imperfect personality!"

He was moved by her striking words. "I admit."

"Good! So that when you grew a spinster, you know the reason why!" she commented.

"That hurts."

"Fair enough." she smiled.

"Well, I think you're not sick anymore." he said to her and smirked. "Get up. We're going to eat."

"No thanks," she replied stubbornly. "I'd better go with Uzumaki-kun."

"What? To that Dobe?" he cried. "Do you realize what you're saying?"

"Certain." she said firmly. "You might hang me upside-down!"

He laughed. "I won't. If I do that, I'll bet to give you all our riches." he said bravely. "So deal?"

"Of course!" she smiled. "Ikimasho!"

**---------------------------------------------**

He held her by the hand and they walked out of her apartment, riding his motorcycle and eating at a fine dining restaurant. Everything went so perfect that night, and Sakura even forgot they fought and she hated him. There she realized that this obnoxious and rich guy has his very own good side too.

He also realized that Sakura can turn out into a demure girl. He always knew her as an annoying and pestering girl. So that night made them realize each other's indifferences and real, true self.

**---------------------------------------------**


	9. Okay, You Won

**Chapter Nine: **Okay, You Won.

**---------------------------------------------**

The days continued and Sakura received almost a dozen pranks the whole day. Even at her seat inside the classroom, a disadvantage that they sat beside each other. Sakura got so tired and helpless, but Keiko and Hinata are just by her side--- even Naruto. Sasuke watches her admiringly, for some guys drop out for pranks in a whole day. He remembered she said that she won't give up in everything.

"Nee!" Naruto called. "You need help?"

"Aah! Naruto-kun, don't help me, or else you will receive that damn tag!" Sakura said cheerfully, "Just cheer me on. I can let go of this mess!"

"Okay, you said it." Naruto smiled. "Ganbatte kudasai, Sakura-chan! You can get out there or else---" he paused cheering as he heard footsteps. He was cut-off apparently by the PERSON.

"She will be late," a voice said, and a dark figure appeared the hallway full of sticky materials, which pinned Sakura to the ground.

"Uchiha-kun!" Naruto cried.

"Hn."

"Go away, Naruto-kun! I'll remember your words!" she smiled at him. "Daijoubu datte!"

"Good Luck!" Naruto ran away.

"I guess, you'd be joining me at detention this afternoon" he smirked. "Some girls would want that. They want to stay with me at detention so they kept on pestering you too."

"Well, I'm not your fangirl!" she shouted. "Argh! This is insanity!"

"So, haven't you enjoyed it?"

"Shut up."

"You still have the mood to pick a fight?" he laughed. "You're cool. No one defied me as you did."

"Of course people from Osaka aren't that easily giving up!" she said proudly. "So you've got more?"

"Definitely." then a sudden thing was going down to Sakura. A spider!

"Waaaaaah!" she shrieked, and it filled the whole campus. "How did you know I am afraid of---"

Sasuke went off, giggling. "I never enjoyed this until she came." he said to himself contentedly. "Okay, you won,"

"Nee? That easy? You're kidding me." she told him. She abruptly left as he looked back, now smiling.  
"AH! You can't fool me with that smile."

But her inner self thought the opposite. _Oh my God! That was an awesome smile!_

**---------------------------------------------**

After that, lunch came. Sakura went to her way as usual, to the rooftop. Her clothes are somewhat ripped, and she found a peace of mind at that place. She can cry out her pains--- but there's usually someone staying there too.

She got her stance and continued walking. _Who cares? Everyone pays tuition fees!_

At last, the door opened and Sakura was allowed a view at the beautiful clear sky. She had begun to walk forward but tripped on something. "Oh." She muttered as she fell on her hands and knees, long pink hair in her face and her skirt flipped to her back, flashing anyone who was behind her. Who happened to be him…

Sasuke had been peacefully sleeping until something or someone had kicked him. He slowly opened her eyes and saw a girl slowly getting up from the ground with her skirt flipped up. The girl stood up and dusted her herself. She turned around and shock appeared on her face.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing lying in the middle of the floor?" She demanded and gave him an icy glare.

He returned with one of his own. "I should be asking you why you go around with your messy skirt blowing towards my direction." He answered calmly, and pointed at her lower half.

Sakura gasped, "This is just great. My archenemy is a major hentai."

Sasuke hastily got up. "Don't even bring that up. I even want to think about it." He walked toward the edge of the roof and placed his hands in his pockets.

Sakura gazed after him. "You don't want this to happen either."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I can't believe this is happening. I mean what are you thinking?" Sakura suddenly burst out. "Are you still on your normal high school in the graduating class mind?"

He shrugged.

"Well then, I have to go. You might be planning something again." she ended up glaring at him. "I… I---"

_C'mon! Say it! Say that word he deserves! _Her inner self scolded her, "I HATE YOU!"

He didn't say a word.

Sakura ran away the rooftop immediately and she was trying to prevent her tears from coming out.

**---------------------------------------------**

A teardrop fell. Followed by a fountain. _Stop!_ Sakura silently ordered. She stood up, putting on a haughty face and making an 'L' shape with her forefinger and thumb. "I, Sakura Haruno never cry for anything or anyone." She paused and broke down in tears again. "What the hell is the matter with me?" She whined. "I'm crying over someone who I never thought deserved my tears. Argh. I'm starting to sound sappy." She violently shook her head.

Sakura was sitting alone in the stairway near the soccer court, bickering with herself over the previous events. She sniffled.

"And why am I supposed to cry about these feelings for that obnoxious guy!" she told herself. "I said I hate him. Won't you process that on your mind?"

Then a soccer ball was coming into her. She stood frozen. Why, is this something that arrogant Sasuke planned again?

But, she was wrong. Someone came in front and it was unexpectedly him.

That guy, the one doing such horrible things in her lifetime.

Yup, the one and only him.

_No, I am dreaming._

No! You aren't.

Him?

A-huh. He kicked the ball right away from you.

_Shut up. Don't ever dare remind me of him. I hate him._

But he's there in front of you defensively!

_You're right,_

"You," She whispered. A smile sprawled across her tear stained face. "Are… WEIRD." She leered at him.

"You are not so quick to escape it or you were just a baka to simply stare at it?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, you look so silly with tears sprawling all over your face," he laughed at her. "Priceless!"

"Baka!"

"Here," he gave her a white handkerchief. "Use that."

"Ah--- what do you plan again?"

"Clear that face or else my fangirls shall laugh at you more than I did."

"Okay," she hastily said and plastered a happy smile on her face.

"That's more like it," he said.

"Why do you have to end it this way," she said in a whisper. "I am beginning to process feelings. I hate it!"

"Hey, any problem?"

"YOU."

"Me?"

"Of course! Why do you have to need some nerve to ask that!" she shouted, and everyone was practically looking at her.

"Ms. Haruno! Report to detention!"

Twitch, twitch.

"… and you too, Mr. Uchiha!"

Twitch, and more twitch.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura bade to her friends. She's going to stay at detention that afternoon. An hour spent with Sasuke Uchiha, and the both of them just alone in the detention. Something quite musing of.

"Ah, I haven't been late in all my classes today." Sasuke whispered. "I guess, this girl is the real jinx of my lifetime." he teased her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she shouted aloud on him. HE covered his ears, then he brought his arms down again. "Oh heck. This is the most boring day of my life." she said, "If I haven't met you, it must be going so good. I also must have a boyfriend already,"

Sasuke giggled. "You're joking." he smirked. "I also have the right to say that. My brother told me that--- but irritably hateful students should be out. Girls want me because I have my riches."

"Ah! Shut up!" Sakura shouted. "If I have not gone here, I have lots of suitors at Osaka! And I can pick anyone in my taste."

"You're… right?" he said suddenly. The teacher arrived and let them go. Sakura stood frozen with his words.

"Wha--" she was interrupted as he moved away from his seat.

"I think I should go now, it's getting dark." he said to escape her interrogation.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, they were a block away from the room. "Right?" she said, her throat instantly drying out and her brain started to hurt.

"Yeah, can I go now?" they were walking at the corridor as Sasuke said this. He tried to hide his face in the shadows, knowing that light would show his blush.

"No, not in till you explain yourself." Sasuke looked at her, stopping. At this point of time, everyone can say Sakura is matured. Sasuke isn't. He was exactly like he was a kid, that very attitude of a prankster. And he sighed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sakura gave him a stupid look.

"Nothing…never mind. Sakura…" Sasuke hadn't been the one ever telling the other, he'd always been the receiver, not the giver, and he had ignored every girl each and every time. The world was closing down on him, and he didn't like it.

Sasuke felt the sweat drip from his neck as Sakura finally got the answer, it blew her mind, "I'm not used… when it comes to feelings. I'm usually the one being loved so when…It's hard to say…" he looked up at Sakura.

Her face was calm and warm. "You don't know what its like, do you?" She said as she smiled at him. Sasuke was hit with the gentlest thing he'd ever seen.

Sasuke was forced to smile, but in a way, it was natural. For some reason he felt a sense of security, of freedom. Like he was in a confession. Nothing that was said there was ever going to be revealed. "I don't get this, we shouldn't be smiling about…like this!" She giggled.

"Now you're laughing?" he joked. "Wha-" he was hit head on, as Sakura cupped her hand over his mouth.

"You are really weird," she whispered.

"That hurt,"

**---------------------------------------------**

End of the day again. She noticed that some of their classmates go off her. She clutched her fists. Keiko pointed out to something at Sakura's back and her face seems so scared. When Sakura looked back, she shrieked. It's Sasuke, smirking his very unique and snobbish way.

"Kuso yo!" she shouted at his face. "YOU are planning something again?"

"We're going home," he whispered.

"Oh no, she's off!" Hinata said...

"Ah! Why will I? There is WAR between us! Who knows if you'll just knock me off and…"

He cupped her mouth with his hand and carried her away. Sakura's friends can't do anything, and they noticed their gym teacher looking at them and smiling.

"I said we're not in war!" he said. "But if you'll ask for it, this is just a mere truce." he smirked.

"Don't worry girls, he is not doing anything to her." he said and left with his red book. "Right, he surrendered from her relentlessness, though he doesn't tell it."

"Mmm Mmm!" Sakura tried to speak but his grip is really strong. No wonder he's a tough guy. He let go, and then Sakura just knew she was hugging him. He was smiling down on her.

"Don't let go or you'll fall," he whispered. Then he made a wrong direction to her house.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously, with a little thrill for she will be with him alone again. "Are you planning to kill me now?"

"No," he said "We will see Tokyo at night,"

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura checked her watch, today is Friday. Tomorrow--- no classes. Weekend again. If he means that then they will be having a joyride for an hour. She looked at every corner of Tokyo. The people start to be in numbers, and the crowd all go for the monorail. It's already rush hour. Everyone gets to ride any vehicle home and it's really traffic. Sasuke made a way out it and they ended up in a narrow street. After some turns to the left and right, they reached their destination. A clear lake and a grassland almost full of flowers and cherry blossom trees with other trees loosing leaves in the autumn wind.

"Woah, I didn't thought that Tokyo has this scenic view! I bet Naruto, Keiko and Hinata will like this place!" she exclaimed. "By the way, how did you know this rakuen?"

"Don't tell them. This is my secret hide out. I find peace of mind here," he replied softly. Sakura watches his raven hair that was blown gently by the wind. They are inviting, and as if, they were calling her to keep closer to the lad.

"WEIRD! You are a bully yet wanting a peaceful place"?

_Absurd! In case I get near him, he'll finally know I like him! And then ruin our fight! How about Yamato?_

She was surprised when it was him who came to her. "You know what, your limp hair seems inviting," he replied.

_Hahahah! Destiny, man! Lovers' minds think alike!_ _We are really meant for each other! He is the guy I'm waiting! That's the reason why I had a very urge to go here by myself, to meet him and fall in love…_

She suddenly feels that she's somewhat burning and sleepy. She finally closed her eyes, and everything went blank…

**---------------------------------------------**


	10. Kind treatment But How Long?

**Chapter Ten: **Kind treatment--- but how long?

**------------------------------- **

****

Sakura did not know she was sleeping in the arms of her "crush" and "enemy" as the sun sets beautifully and the reflection of it was show all over the lake itself. She woke up and witnessed the spectacular event silently, as if she doesn't want to get off his cradle. Everything--- she wants to treasure them in her heart. No one had received this kind of treatment form a school heartthrob and notorious--- even once but her!

Such kind of happiness surges within her. Everything came out nice. He gently shook her and somewhat really awakes her sleeping thoughts.

"Sakura, we need to go now. Wake up,"

But she got hold of herself.

"I don't buy that!" she cried out and flinched before him. "I HATE YOU!"

"Going with me, then saying you hate me."

"So what?" she asked. "You made me jaded since then!"

"Ah, that's why you slept in my arms…"

"I HATE YOU!"

Sasuke laughed. He thinks he can't stand a day without her saying those 3 meaningful words. He watched Sakura ran away, but she seems not to know where she'll go.

"You really need to go with me," he replied and smirked, as he pulled her wrist and rode back to the motorcycle. His trademark smirk escaped his lips.

Sakura found it so nice. There were lights of different colors some of it are blinking. Even advertisements too were scattered in billboards which were merrily lit and caught each one's attention. The night TV show appeared on the square's large TV screen. Buildings are lit too, and the windows seem to glow in an array of light. The night is really perfect as stars dwell in the vast sky.

They finally arrived her apartment. Sasuke followed her upstairs and even went inside,

"I'm sorry, for it's not yet done," she said. "I told you the whole place is messy," she was frantically picking up her things. "and ummm... I know this sounds sappy, but... Thank you for everything, Sasuke-kun. Even you made some WEIRD things to me today"

"Well, get some clothes," he began as he headed to the door. "You're staying at my mansion this weekend."

"Who told you that?" she cried. "YOU ARE REALLY A BASTARD! Who told you we are okay? War's not yet over!"

"You'll teach me the weekend to cook Yakiniku." he flashed a killer smile. " knew you always had that for lunch."

"How did you know?" she asked

"I--- nothing. I saw you,"

"But---" her eyes show doubt.

"And won't you resist to try my Jacuzzi bath or the hot springs?"

"Tempting offer!" she began with eyes wide, "okay! But after that we are still having war on-going after this truce!"

**------------------------------- **

****

She just found herself scrambling her sports bag and filled with her clothes now. Sasuke was watching her and he was studying her cute, innocent face that was merrily humming a tune. He was staring at her all the time and he can't help but release a natural happy smile forming a nice curve. He used to be lonely since he was a kid and never felt such kindness from anyone. Well, his butler gave him all he experienced, and because of too loneliness, he forgot to smile and express his thoughts. He became a notorious guy around Junior High when his oniichan Itachi has to leave for studies.

"Sakura…" he replied as he moves closer to the girl.

"Hai?"

"Do you hate me?"

"What nerve do you got to ask that?" she exclaimed. "I won't go with you on the first place if I hate you,"

"But you just said that many times, ain't it?"

"Sometimes when you do weird things. Even your presence as a bully really irks me. I don't know you yet, so I think you should talk more of yourself."

"We can discuss that home." he replied. "So, shall we?"

"Mmm!" she agreed and flashed a happy smile.

_Uchiha mansion... I wonder how large is it's hallways, how the garden looks like, how their Jacuzzi bath is... and especially how Sasuke-kun lives his daily life. I wish I could stay in one room with him! That would be romantic! Aah! I become more and more attached to him. But I can't show my feelings. I'm shy and I don't like our WAR be ruined. I need to get hold of these feelings!_

**------------------------------- **

****

Arriving at the mansion of the Uchihas she knew that it would be pretty large. A large fountain stood at the middle of the yard, lit and with kois jumping above the water IS THAT POSSIBLE?. She had a great time watching them, and the spotlights opened at the house proper. She loved the scent of the flowers and then she checked out the place it comes from.

She was surprised when Sasuke went by her back, and inched closer to her. She winced and then leaned over the flowers She held one lovingly.

"Oh, sorry, I become too snoopy," she apologized.

"Loved them?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not good in gardening. I don't even know what flower this is." she answered honestly. "You know, I only know Cherry blossoms, Roses, Lilies, Camias, Daisies…

"Quite a few" he replied. "Those are Asters. They usually are colored blue petals and yellow inside and they give off a certain message,"

"And what is it?"

"It's got something to do with love's promise…" he whispered and then he noticed someone behind them, and clearing a throat.

"Good evening, young master," a man said and he smiled mysteriously. He looked at Sakura, "and to you, Miss"

She bowed down politely. "Kombanwa, I'm Sakura Haruno," she introduced.

"…And she'll be staying here this weekend," Sasuke suddenly said. The butler smiled at Sakura and picked up her sports bag located at the back of the motorcycle.

"Then enjoy your stay, Ms. Haruno." he finally said and maids opened the door and bowed politely to Sasuke. Sakura bowed down too.

"You must've not done that, you're my guest." he said.

"Oh really?" Sakura said and she giggled. "guest treatment. Is your mansion a hotel or something? Well, sorry I have not gotten this month's allowance so I have no money to pay,"

The butler called Sasuke for a while and left Sakura wandering around the mansion. Walking away, she looked around the main floor of the mansion. There was much furniture everywhere. Antique vases, pedestals and paintings. She strolled around the back, finding herself staring at the pool. It seemed like it was glowing with the moon casting its light to it.

"Are you lost?"

Without turning around, she recognized the voice. The snide, obnoxious, cold voice of Uchiha Sasuke. She didn't look at him when she swiveled around to walk back inside the mansion. Then stopped and caught his eye.  
Sasuke stoically stood and stared straight in her emerald eyes. He was drawn to her innocent expression. _She's much better when she isn't frowning or glaring._

He eyed her from head to toe. Her straight pink hair fell limply on her shoulder down to her waist, with a hairpin on the side. She was now wearing a short red dress with two straps on each side that went just above her knees

"Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you loser." She stated jokingly, interrupting his thoughts and stalked back inside, unaware that Sasuke was following her. She climbed up the stairs and looked around.

"So do you just walk around other people's houses?"

Sakura whipped her head around. "Why are you following me?"

Sasuke gave her a strange look. "Maybe because I live here?" He answered sarcastically and grabbed her hand. He was taking her to her room. It was nice with some furnishings and a beige and pink wallpaper decorated with flowers--- like cherry blossoms.

"I picked this room for you," he said. There was a small distance between their faces as they unintentionally at the same time peeked in carefully. "What if we check out my room?"

"Sasuke-kun, will you please let go of me?" Sakura asked quietly. She strolled to his bed and took a seat on the foot of it. Taking off her bracelet, she felt weak from being so close to him earlier. She couldn't forget the weird feeling she got every time she was near him.

Sasuke took off his school coat and threw it on the bed. He also removed his tie, unbuttoning the top of his shirt.

"Weren't you listening?" Sakura stood angrily. Her eyes flashed. _What am I doing here if I'm still mad?_

Sasuke looked away. _No, because I was too busy trying to stay calm because you were breathing in my ear._ He thought and wanted to shout out. He sighed deeply, remembering how close they were, how he could have kissed her. Sasuke made a face. He glanced at her. She was giving him a funny look. "Wanna play pool?" he asked casually.

Sakura headed for the door. "Sure why not?" She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She rattled the knob a few times before Sasuke's hand rested on hers. It opened slowly. Sakura looked up at Sasuke's eyes. She grinned a little before walking out and following Sasuke to the billiard room just down the hall. Taking a pool stick, she leaned against the pool table and waited for Sasuke to set up.

"Eight or nine?" He asked, taking the balls out.

"Eight." She answered as she positioned herself on the other side of the table opposite of the balls and struck. The balls rolled around, a striped one dropping into the net. She headed over where the cue ball was and positioned herself again.

"Still mad?" Sasuke asked while he waited for his turn. "I thought we had a truce," he said teasingly.

Sakura averted her eyes at him for one second then back to the cue ball and her target. "Shut up." _Of course I'm somewhat mad._  
He snorted. "Figures."

She glared at him when she stood up. It was his turn. "I don't wanna talk about it. You insulted me so bad."

"You were asking for it." Sasuke countered when he struck the cue ball and two solid balls went on the nets.

Sakura placed a hand on her hips and frowned. "I wasn't asking for it. You hurt my friend." She headed for the cue ball.

"What friend That awful guy? The one being a wench or a perfectionist?" he said, firmly as he looked at her. She was leaning over the pool table. He sauntered to her and faced her, trying to get her to back down. He wanted the defiant look off her face.

Her mouth was in a grim line and her eyes looked sad, hurt. "He is neither a wench nor a perfectionist. You on the other hand, are an obnoxious, cold and pig headed jerk!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You know how pretty you look when you're mad?" he accidentally blurted. Realizing his mistake, he turned away, but Sakura grabbed his arm suddenly.

"What did you say?" She asked curiously. She heard what he said; she just wanted him to say it again. He didn't make a move so she linked her arms behind his neck and faced him. "What did you say?" She repeated.

He cast her a murderous glare.  
"I said, what did you say?" She whispered this time in his ear.  
He bit his lip and felt his senses tingle again.


	11. Seething Anger Makes You Beautiful

** Chapter Eleven: ** "Seething Anger Makes You Beautiful"

**---------------------------------------------**

**  
**

Sakura smiled, _I'm good_.

He noticed her smile and figured that he was doing what Sakura wanted him to do. "I said, you're pretty when you're mad. Pretty ugly!" He retorted and sighed in relief, unnoticeably when she let go of him.

Sakura nodded. "Okay." She placed her pool stick back onto the rack and slowly walked away. _What a jerk. He may be cute but definitely a jerk,_ she thought to herself and walked out of the billiard room. Her hand wrapped around her wrist and she realized that she had left her bracelet in Sasuke's room. Looking back into the billiard room, she noticed that he was still playing so she went ahead to his room.

As she walked in, she noticed how his room was full of basketball items, including jerseys, a basketball and a poster of Kobe Bryant, and some other basketball players. _Funny how I never noticed this before, _she pondered._ Maybe it was because you were too busy thinking about Sasuke,_ a tiny voice inside her head told her.

_No._

_  
Of course you were Sakura…you were.  
Trust me, I think I'd know. Why of all people would I be thinking about Sasuke? Hello! He's a very rich guy far, far away from you!  
Don't be so stubborn Sakura. _

_  
_ Sakura scoffed. Her, stubborn? Of all people. She headed to Sasuke's bed and saw her bracelet on the floor. She bent down to pick it up. When she straightened up, she bumped into someone. _Sasuke!_ She panicked.

"I just came back to get my bracelet. I'll leave now." She started to leave but remembered something. "Why did you follow me from the pool?"

"Because you were lost. That's why." He turned away and jumped in his bed. He stared at her. "Aren't you gonna leave?" He sat up and stared at her.

_Is he insulting me?_ Sakura sat down on the bed as an evil idea came to her. She scooted closer to Sasuke and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Sasuke, you told me to stay. I'm so lonely." She pretended to cry.

Sasuke was surprised and gasping because Sakura started tightening her grip around her neck. _I'll never understand this girl. First she says she hates me, then she starts crying on me? Am I missing something here? Wait a minute, this is all a game. Two can play at that game. Crying? Her? I'm sure people from hell don't cry. He hugged her._ "Yeah, I know you want company. I just didn't know you wanted me."

Sakura paused. _Wanted him? Yeah right!_ She tried to pull away but Sasuke wouldn't let go. Her idea was backfiring on her. "Lecher! Let me go."

"No. Not until you tell me why you're so intent into playing this game." Sasuke stated firmly and pulled her closer. So again, their faces were almost touching. "I've caught on to you." He whispered, blowing softly in her ear.

She shivered slightly and brought her legs up on the bad. But she was still trying to squirm her way out of his grasp. "I'm not playing a game Sasuke. Let go of me or I'll scream bloody mur-" She was cut off when Sasuke placed his forefinger on her lips.

"Hush. You're better when you're quiet, Sakura." He replied calmly for the first time. He forced her head to lean forward and brought his head closer. "You're not the only one who can play at this game. Have you heard the saying two can play at that game?" He used one hand and twisted a lock of her hair.

Sakura didn't say anything. _Two can play at that game huh? Okay then. Have it your way Sasuke Uchiha._ She managed to free an arm and snake it around his neck. "Good job Sasuke, you caught on quickly. I never knew you were so smart, baka." Then she pulled away about to stand up, when she tripped on her heels and fell back on the bed, grabbing Sasuke in the process. Now he was over her.

"Now I knew you wanted me but do we have to resort to that?" Sasuke, already standing replied, pulling her up.

Sakura fumed. "BAKA!" She screeched and stood up without his help. She dusted herself and straightened out her dress.

Glaring at Sasuke straight in the eye, she said more calmly, "Baka, baka, baka!" Then she calmly walked out the door. "Bye Sasuke." She called out.

Sakura sighed in relief when she was downstairs.

_ That was too close. Way too close.  
Too close for what?_ The voice inside her head came back.  
_Sasuke, what was he thinking?  
I know you liked it.  
_Sakura rolled her eyes. _Please, of all people…yes I did._

**---------------------------------------------**

Sasuke found himself laughing hard for the first time. He is really enjoying her stay at his mansion. No wonder she's a tough girl, it figures. But deep inside him, he can say that seething anger makes her beautiful.

"What was that act?" Sakura asked herself and as if she talks to herself loudly. The butler noticed her and even heard her scolding.

"Our young master is really that playful," he began. "I hope you'll understand him. We also want to control him, but it's all of no avail. We even thought of making him meet lots of influential girls who had dumped many boys before--- but all of them surrendered."

"Really?"

"Hai," the butler sniffed. "He's intolerable, he really hates girls. What would just happen to him?"

"…but we hope that you are the one who can control him."

"Me? To hell will I be able to do it? There he was, playing with me his childish games!" she cried out and sighed. "I'm sad to say this, but he's a helpless guy."

The butler laughed. "That's what I found in you. Your strong will. And even your bravery. You are different to other girls no wonder he took you here."

A flashback returned to the mind of Sasuke's butler and even to Sasuke who was standing at the trellis of the second floor, looking down at Sakura.

**---------------------------------------------**

_ FLASHBACK… About 2 years ago:_

_ "Sasuke-kun! The principal called us again!" his mom exclaimed. "You quit your childish pleasure now!"_

_ "Hah! That won't happen," his brother Itachi began. "I'll be leaving him like that and I'm sure that he won't be able to bring a lovely girl here, He is really childish and playful."_

_ "Mark my words! I'll be bringing only one girl at our mansion and that very first girl will be my wife, no matter what!" the junior high school Sasuke blurted out._

**---------------------------------------------**

"Baka!" Sasuke cried out, and they heard it.

"And what was it?" she asked.

"I better not tell you, young lady," the butler ended. "Young master, I know you're in there. We're eating dinner,"

**---------------------------------------------**


	12. A Change of Heart

**Chapter Twelve: **A Change of Heart

**---------------------------------------------**

START IT: With a POV

_They sometimes say, **"The more you hate, the more you love"** someone. However, I did not mean to hate him, I just hated his weird personality, and childishness that made many people suffer. Should I contemplate on this still? I liked him the first time we met. _

_He's actually my first real crush. Long time ago, I like somebody because he is a famous personality. However, why him--- to all people, for crying out loud! We are two worlds apart. It's strange though I hated rich men. He doesn't act like one though he usually sneers at someone. I hate this feeling. Irrationality again, should I think? What am I feeling towards him? _

_Is this finally **LOVE?**_

_But, will he love?_

_Will he be able to show such things?_

_A snob and a heartthrob._

_An ordinary girl falling for him._

_Is everything possible?_

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura was outside at the mansion's extent--- the garden. This autumn night seems so cold, and everything was somewhat bare in her eyes, for the color of flowers won't be logically seen. The dim darkness fills the surrounding until she noticed the spotlight to the garden open.

"Why are you mingling in the dark?" she heard a deep voice and she winced. Furiously, she stepped out from where she's staying.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed and her eyes flapped open. "You always scare me!"

"Innocent," he whispered, "do I look so much scary?"

"Your presence and the way you appear to me!" she defensively replied. "Now you are scary, don't look at me that way. Your eyes seem to eat me alive!"

"What's your problem again?" Sasuke asked, "You bet. I'll eat you alive because you're not good to me,"

"I'm not good to you?" she exclaimed. "Then what? What will the Avenging Demon do to a poor helpless girl like me? C'mon! Are you scared, Tough Guy?"

"Guess who talked," Sasuke smirked. "You sure? Don't blame me, in case---"

"Oh yeah!" she said bravely. "What!"

The boy gently wrapped and arm around Sakura's neck and pulled her head to his chest as the other hand gently stroked her hair. He bent down to her ear.  
"This is what you get from me," he said, love vividly heard in his voice.

"What the…" Sakura could just mutter. She thought he'd be doing some 'cruelty' with the use of bugs or any stuff especially that she is in her territory. _Is it maybe a real truce? But how come I… just…_

"Sakura…" he whispered. Sakura was dumbfounded at his soft voice. She looked up at him, and saw his own dark eyes gazing into hers, inviting her to submit to his whim. She looked lovingly at him as he grasped her with his hands, and pulled her into a kiss. OH MY GOD!

_What am I doing with him? Is this true? Dream on, Sakura. The demon is cruel, you might just get hurt in the end… _Sakura thought as she found herself so close to him. _My first kiss… but why does it need to be his?_

Everything that she experienced, the pain, and everything he did seemed to fly away by now. Her nervousness raced through her mind before she was conscious, and she knew that she kisses him back. Because when Sasuke was still kissing her, she can't do anything. She felt helpless.

He broke it first, gazing at her rosy cheeks through the illumination, and couldn't help smirking a small smirk. She was somewhat shocked and then she looked straight at him.

"Ridiculous!" Sakura whined as she ran away from his touch. She went back to reality. But she fell limp all over and she catches her breath as she goes upstairs, not minding what the maids might say. What happened to her? Did they just do that as fast as that? With that cursing and everything, a kiss just changes it?

"Did she just walked away? She is really vague, her personality." he whispered. "A girl might scream in happiness with what I did, but she shouted a word contradictory to it,"

"Hate HIM!" she shouted. "He got my first kiss, duh!"

She lied down and pressed herself heavily on the soft mattress of the pink-covered bed. She felt the faint scent of the fabric. She soothed the fabric gently, and it lulled her to sleep.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Morning:**

"Hey, wake up…" he administered himself at the foot of her bed that early morning. She moaned softly and then he was smiling at her serene face and he began looting her with his curious eyesight, and it all ended when she stretched her arms lazily and her sleepy look turned to the lad.

"Whooaaaah!" the girl shouted, and Sasuke was alarmed.

"Scared you again?"

"You always do that!" she cried and crossed her arms. She had her feet on the ground and searched for her bunny bedroom slippers under the bed. "Who said you'll peek in a girl's room even this is your own mansion?"

"You were sleeping peacefully and I don't want to disturb you," he said. "I have been watching you for so long."

Sakura looked at the wall clock. 9 am? Is that how long she had been sleeping? And is it how long he's been watching her sleep? She blushed in remembering last night's happenings. It matters for she isn't in her own house.

"…And because of that I brought your breakfast in bed," he added as he shows her a tray of food.

"You shouldn't have. I am not sick," she replied in a soft tone. "Anyway, thank you."

He bent down to her as he placed the tray as she lied back. Afterwards, he gently caressed her pink hair. She was quite blushing, to deny the fact that she hates him mockingly. All he thinks is that she's so vulnerable inside. She just acts strong and brave not to hurt herself in any happening. But of course, there goes a weak side of her. That is what he loves most.

"Afterwards, we're cooking Yakiniku."

"You have chefs around, why not ask them cook for you?"

"I want you to do it."

"Did you bring me here to be your slave?" she asked him directly.

"No."

"And then why?" she asked as she finishes her food.

"Nothing much," he replied "It feels so lonely here, you know."

"And?"

"You will soon know," he said mysteriously "but as long as you're here, I'll be at your side."

"Except when you sleep." she said and he looked at her in a weird way. "Of course you'd mind privacy right? And when taking a bath."

"Those things are already understood." he backed up.

**---------------------------------------------**

Without another thought, she quickly stepped into the shower. A Burst of warm water beaded down her soft flesh. Sakura tilted her head up and closed her eyes; pulling her lengthy pink strands back with both hands, she sighed once again, letting some of the blushing melt away with the warm water. A hot shower is definitely, what she needed. After exhausting her hot water supply, Sakura stepped out of the shower into her steam-filled bathroom and wrapped a white terry cloth robe around her petite frame. She hastily brushed through her long locks. She went out the shower room and found Sasuke staring at her from the location he's sitting comfortably.

"What are you staring at?" she asked the Uchiha.

"Isn't it damn obvious?" he asked. "YOU, why?"

"Get out please, I'm getting dressed." she said perceptively.

"Sure," he agreed and hastily turned his heel and left the room. She locked the door quietly. The blush in her cheeks is unusually warm, and then she just keeps on remembering his words. Staring at her. Would he want her wearing that cloth alone? Is he that hentai?

"Maybe not," she said "I am just furiously attractive!" she giggled to herself. She got her pink top and mini skirt from the cabinet and her light blue sneakers she'd been using in her gym class with Kakashi-sensei. She recalled when the same shoe got stuck on the glue at the floor a Sasuke did, and she laughed.

"So, where do we go first?"

"Duh, supermarket." he snorted.

"I'll teach you how to buy." she said with a smirk. She knows that a señorito like him doesn't buy even once on a supermarket.

"Whatever," he said.

**---------------------------------------------**

Going outside, they met the butler offering Sasuke to ride their gorgeous black Limousine. He suddenly shook and then rejected the offer. He used his motorcycle. And as usual, they went downtown to head to the supermarket. After parking the motorcycle, Sakura just heard a usual alive greeting and calling of her name.

"Not now," Sasuke replied. "Dobe,"

"Sakura-chaan!" Naruto called out so loud that it took the attention of everyone. Beside him are Keiko and Hinata. "We didn't expect you to be here!"

"Hi!" she greeted back.

"We thought of inviting you this afternoon's movie and we have 5 tickets Hinata won in the radio contest," Keiko began "but we can't find you and you are not at your house."

"Wow! Hinata-chan must be very lucky!" Sakura cried "I've dreamed of watching a movie with my friends!"

"Yeah! And we'll finally go out together--- just---" Naruto stopped. "ARGH! It's the demon!"

Sakura looked at the guy beside her, "And oh, won't you mind Sasuke-kun getting the last ticket?"

"Sure," Hinata said and smiled. "It would be better."

"And why are you together? What about the blue tag and the whole war?" Keiko asked.

"We had a bit truce," she said "he gave me an offer to stay in his mansion this weekend."

"Woah!" the three of them exclaimed as Sasuke shrugged. "Really?"

"Hai." she answered and took his hand. "We will just buy some ingredients. We are cooking this afternoon, but because of the movie offer, we'll do it at dinner, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said and picked out a cell phone from his pocket. "Hey Kouji-san, pick the grocery here, we won't be eating lunch there. And oh, tell the chef to go home early. We will be cooking."

"Yes young master," the butler answered on the opposite line.

"Wow, he got the latest model!" Hinata whispered.

"Okay, we're heading to the supermarket. Just wait for us and then we'll all see each other at the mall."

"Hai!"

**---------------------------------------------**

Not long after that, the whole gang strolled the mall and they all have fun I don't think about Sasuke, but okay. He found it fun.

They even saw their teachers around.

"Hey! It's Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried and waved his hands to caught his attention, and he did. The teacher was going on their way and he's with Anko-san.

"Dating?" Naruto asked.

"Baka! We were finding thick class registers at the book store" Anko bickered and she's loosing her cool.

"How about you? And oh, Anko! Look who's here!" Kakashi exclaimed. "Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't expect you to be malling!"

He pointed out to Sakura by his side. Anko was surprised.

"Aren't you the exchange student that got the latest blue tag?" she eyed her and then her sight gazed to Sasuke who was silently fuming red.

"We had a sort of treaty," she answered.

"Oh," they all said looking suspiciously at Sasuke.

"We're watching a movie now!" Naruto excitedly cried. He ran ahead of them and they bade to their teachers… Anko and Kakashi were left, stunned by Sasuke's change. Did he just went there for Sakura? Or there is a reason behind his pranks and efforts to her?

**---------------------------------------------**


	13. Friendships and Apologies

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Thirteen : **Friendships and Apologies

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura and the gang entered the movie house. It was true dark. Sasuke felt the coldness of the air condition and the darkness surrounding them. He never watched at movie houses for he has his own audio-visual room at the mansion. The movie is somewhat a love story, and they all come into good seats in the middle. Sakura kept intact with the movie as Sasuke was sitting beside her, and already sleeping and leaning on her shoulder. She chuckles softly in his child-like face. Later on he woke up on the most romantic scene for Hinata, Keiko and Sakura and then a different daydream went to his mind. It was just him and Sakura at the seashore that sunset, watching the waves of the sea. They were kissing. He can't believe in what he sees! So he runs away.

"I'm just buying popcorn, we're all out," he said, trying to hide his blushing. Luckily, the cinema is dark. But if you'll watch him carefully as the dim light from the movie blinks---, you'll see it.

"Okay, but be sure to come back. I want popcorn here!" she said to him. He nodded and Sakura knew he's acting weird again.

_As usual, _she thought. _Why can't he be normal?_

When she looked at her side, Hinata and Keiko are already crying. She don't get why her friends are so sentimental. She concentrated again to the film and watched the scene she can never forget, that she wished it wouldn't happen to her.

**---------------------------------------------**

**_He was waiting at THE bench in THE park; the park where he and she had talked by themselves for the first time, where she told him she loved him, where he admitted his feelings for her. And now...now where he's going to tell her goodbye. It was hurting him probably more than it would hurt her but he had to do it, it was the right thing to do. She'll thank me in the end, he thought._**

**_He looked up at the moon. It was so bright. He thought of She. Her face, her attitude, probably everything about her. He loved her so much._**

**_"Hai?"_**

**_He looked behind him, it was she. Please not now, he thought. She came up to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and sat down beside him._**

**_He stared at her, her hair was glimmering in the moonlight, and her eyes were shining,_**

**_And she was beautiful. Do I have to do this? He thought to himself. Of course you do, you idiot._**

**_She looked at him in the eyes. "So, why did you ask me to meet you here?" she asked._**

**_He stopped staring at her and looked at the moon. She looked at him, and she could tell there was frustration and sadness in his eyes. "Something wrong?"_**

**_He took a deep breath. "Well..."_**

**_"Yes?" She smiled at him, and he turned away. Oh god, not those smile. Not that face._**

**_But he had to do it. There was no other choice. "Well," he repeated. "I…I've been thinking, and…we…we…can't see each other anymore...we can't be together anymore."_**

**_She's heart stopped. Everything was obscured around her, she couldn't breathe properly._**

**_"Why?" She asked in a trembling voice._**

**_"But...you know why..."_**

**_"Damn it, is this about your job again!" she stood up and tears started welling up in her eyes. No…not again… "Because we've talked about this---"_**

**_"You've got to understand," He tried to stay calm. "What I must do."_**

**_Tears were flowing freely down She's face now and her voice shook dangerously. This was like the time he had left them for the opportunity. "...you know that it won't bring anyone any happiness."_**

**_He stood up, too. "I thought you knew me! I must have a good job. That is my only goal. Up until now...I don't know what's been going on…what I've been doing…how come I haven't…"_**

**_"Are you saying----" She struggled with her words. "…that all those times we spent together, everything we did...meant nothing to you?"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Answer me! Did they have any meaning to you whatsoever!"_**

**_"..."_**

**_She said, pain searing her heart with every breath she took, "Why did you bother being with me…if you…if you never…even loved me…?"_**

**_He did not answer her._**

**_"Don't…don't you…love me?"_**

**_"You know how I feel about you," he said very quietly._**

**_"Sometimes I don't think I do!" She sobbed._**

**_He continued with immense difficulty, "This is what I have to do. I'm leaving in the morning. I don't think I'm coming back."_**

**_"You'll regret this!"_**

**_"I know I won't.."_**

**_She couldn't contain herself. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a mad hug, sobbing into his chest. "Please, don't..."_**

**_"So..." He sighed, not hugging her back._**

**_"...Aishiteru."_**

**_"..." He removed her arms from around him and stepped backward, facing her. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."_**

**_He looked at her one last time, and with a single leap, disappeared into the darkness surrounding them._**

**_She stood in shock. "Matte! Matte!"_**

**_She collapsed down_**

**---------------------------------------------**

The two girls remained silent as Naruto laughed out loud. He says that the girl is really silly to ran after the guy who wants to get rid of her. But that's not true, as Hinata said. The guy only wants better things for them and so that they can have a good life in the near future. Sakura thought of that if Sasuke had to leave to go to his family at the USA. What would she do, let him go? For all people, why does it have to hurt her when that time comes?

_Illogical! Inappropriate!_ Her mind shouts as Sasuke went back to his seat.

"What has gone to them?" Sasuke innocently asked as he saw tears welling up the 2 girls' cheeks.

"The movie," she replied. "They got stuck and their heartstrings were touched."

"I'm glad you didn't cried over that or else I would gradually say you're coward." he replied with a smirk.

"Of course I have the heart, but courage, man!" she said happily. "Nee, ano ne…"

"Hn?"

"Nothing," she replied and then smiled at him. He stared at her carefully,

"I love that smile, Sakura…" he whispered. She was blushing. _Iie! That's not Sasuke, that's your…_

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Good thing that the rest of them are concentrating in the movie's finale and they didn't noticed it. After some time, the movie was ended, and the lights are back. The 3 can just see the blushing all over the face of the couple.

"Anything wrong?" Naruto asked curiously. "Ah! The demon got sick in the movie, it's so sappy!"

"Grr… what did you say, baka?" Keiko growled as she picked him by the collar of his polo shirt with orange and white stripes.

"Quit it!" Sakura stopped them. Sasuke looked at them nonchalantly. "Where are we supposed to go next?"

Keiko pointed out to the skating rink.

"There! I want to go there!"

"Oh no… not that!" Naruto whispered.

"Good! I love ice skating!" Sakura smiled. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun!"

"I don't ice skate,"

"I'll teach you!" she said gleefully. "Please?"

"I can't say no to you," he whispered. "Okay. I'm paying for it."

"Yippee!" Naruto exclaimed. "I can't believe you're kind after all!"

"What do you mean?" he retorted and glared at him. "You'll receive a blue tag on Monday morning!" he threatened.

"Yikes! I was just joking, Uchiha-kun!" Naruto said nicely. "Peace?"

"I'd better kiss a frog," he replied.

"You!"

"Quit it! Quit it!" Sakura cried. "Ha-ha! I hope this would be nice! By the way, when is the Annual Cultural Festival?"

"The week after this week." they chorused.

"And our class is off to a stage play again!" Hinata said eagerly.

"I hate it!" Naruto cried "Last time I played as an Alligator."

They all laughed, including Sasuke. They all silenced and then eyed on him. Naruto shrugged…

"…Now I wonder what Kurenai-sensei plans us to act," he cupped his chin with his palm. "Uchiha didn't yet act out, right? He's so lucky! All those times he has just been sitting…"

"Baka, I had to pay out for the funds, Yuuhi Kurenai-san does that to avoid large spoilage of school fund."

"Well, you're rich! You can just release one million yen in your palm!" Naruto's eyes turned ¥¥¥ the Yen sign

"I got it when they made you alligator," he whispered, but Naruto almost heard it.

"So what?" he replied bravely. "At least I can do daring roles!" he chuckled to himself. _Oh, damn that role!_

**---------------------------------------------**

Upon entering the whole place, a chill ran out of their spines, the coldness of the rink made the autumn cooler. There are lots of friends skating all together, and they are enjoying. Naruto began to shiver in the cold, and they wore their skating shoes. Hinata knows skating and she's ever willing to help Naruto. Sasuke sighed, and he's ignoring the coldness surrounding him. Sakura on the other hand shivers in cold too. It's really inappropriate to skate in cold days. But, for her friend's request, she is willing. What surprised her is the cold boy's presence, whose eyes warily stared at her eyes, and the warmth remained in him besides his cold attitude.

"Cold?"

"Nah, you should've asked me," she rubbed her hands with each other.

"Fine," he answered, pulling her next to him. She didn't want to break loose of the hug, and it kept her warm inside. Her cheeks started to be flushed, and his sweet demeanor really builds it up. Everything stopped between them--- time and even the beating of their hearts (exagge)! And then it all was done in the clearing of throat of a certain blonde boy. They both winced, and were blushing.

"What's that?" he asked questioningly. "And ooh! Look who's blushing!"

"Shut up,"

"A hug out of the intense coldness to keep each other warm," Naruto continued, "how sweet!"

"Jealous?" Sasuke smirked as he skated a little bit farther to Naruto.

"So what? I like her too!" he whispered to him.

"As if---" he replied. Sakura went to his side and pulled his wrist gently. Naruto frowned subsequently.

"You should've told me you can skate a little," she said to him softly.

"I did it since I was grade one, a long time."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said. "Just hold on to my hand okay?"

"Why not?" he answered.

"That's good, Naruto-kun! You've learned!" Hinata praised him.

"But he did it after consecutive spanks and more,"

"Grrr… Uchiha-kun, you're so bad after all…" Naruto whined. Sakura and the two girls shrugged.

"So guys, we're going!" Sakura bade. "Nee, we had so much fun today!"

"Hai!" they all chorused. "Ja ne!"

"So, Sasuke-kun, how do you find a commoner's company?"

"Agreeable," he merely said.

"Good! So I think we better get going for you said we're cooking."

"Oh yeah," he said and hoisted her up in his arms.

"You know what, guys--- Uchiha-kun never become that intact to girls!" Keiko began "I think he has a crush on Sakura-chan!"

"Hmmm I think so, because he got dominated by her." Naruto added.

"Remember the one he said to Itachi-sempai when we are at Junior High? That the girl he will first bring in their mansion---" Hinata stopped,

"WILL BE HIS WIFE NO MATTER WHAT!" They all chorused and gasped out.

"Sakura-chan! She's in danger!"

"Baka! She's so lucky! She finally changed Uchiha-kun's character, and I think he won't be a bad bully now!" Keiko cried out.

"I agree to what Keiko-chan said." Hinata backed up.

"Okay, fine. You got me. I am jealous." Naruto admitted.

"NANI?" two shrieks came out. "What did you said?"

"I have a crush on Sakura-chan." he replied.

"THAT'S ABSURD! You can't compete with Sasuke Uchiha. But pal, don't worry, I know she also feels something for Uchiha-kun. They will be happy together," Keiko explained. "But you can still find other girls! Look to your left, and---"

Naruto looked and stared at Hinata._ She's pretty when she's blushing._ Naruto thought of her. Her blushing face seems to cover the entire sight of his. Is it really true that before Sakura came, he likes Hinata? Is he just that blinded by her beauty or he's dense?

"Argh!" Naruto cried. "Gomen nasai--- Hinata-chan--- I…" he ran off.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called up. "He's too quick!"

"It's too spicy! Why did you put all of the Tabasco in it?" Sakura scolded Sasuke.

"Gomen, wrong mistake," he whispered.

Their butler was laughing, even their maids. "Look at that, is that how love acts on a guy? The tough young master is being scolded by a lady!"

"Kuso yo, Sasuke-kun! I think we'll be needing more meat to stabilize it!" she exclaimed. "Now what? Why are you laughing?"

"I didn't think you'll be really beautiful when you are scolding me,"

"Nani?"

"None, open the fridge, there are tons of meat there," he simply said to prevent her interrogation. Their night continued and well, they become successful in their cooking. That begins their ultimate bonding--- unbroken by neither anything nor anyone. Friendship grew between them.

**---------------------------------------------**


	14. Bonding?

**Chapter Fourteen: **Bonding

**---------------------------------------------**

"Get. Up!" Sakura shouted as she pulls Sasuke out of his bed. Sakura smiled at him as soon as he groaned and finally opened his eyes.  
"Now, sleepyhead, get your ass out off your bed and--- hoeee!"

Sasuke had pulled her down to his bed and she felt a surge of luxury down to her back. The bed was unusually soft and Sasuke's faint scent with his mint perfume really dawned for her to stay beside him.

"How do you like my bed's comfort?" he whispered to her ear as she lies beside him. "Stay here,"

"Look. We are going back to my apartment. I am going home, you're staying here, and---"

"And?" he asked as he goes nearer to her.

She gulped. "And I…" She felt courage desert her, especially when she saw his face coming more rapidly to her… closer and closer.

"You…?" he prompted. "Go on."

Her heart raced like horses running in a track at a race. She doesn't get why she always gets nervous in front of him--- and especially when his attractive pair of eyes stares at her carefully. Even their distance makes her feel floaty. As if he has some sort of charisma that makes any girl go crazy.

"Sasuke-kun, look. I need to go back home. My clothes are still there, please let me go?"

"Why do you have to beg," he replied as he carried himself up and sat down comfortably in the Indian seat. "You can always command me to do so, and if you want it--- go ahead."

She got up, "But you told me to stay,"

"Is that so? You won't fight my rigid and selfish decisions?"

"Right," she answered. "I have no strength to do so. You are always the tougher one between us---"

_But I am not that tough by your side, Sakura! _His conscience somewhat scolded him at the back of his mind.  
"Why did you woke me up anyway?"

"To bid farewell," She said "and to give my thanks. Your house--- err, I mean, mansion is cool. Thanks for the short truce, anyway--- I'll be happy to say that tomorrow, WAR is back." She grinned at him. "And one thing more. I enjoyed your company too. Even you are really… zero in cooking,"

"Tat hurt," he replied childishly. Sakura threw a pillow on his face.

"Baka, you are like a Primary school student!" she exclaimed. "Sayonara!"

"Matte," he said "I'll fix up. I'm taking you home,"

"I'll be waiting outside," she said happily.

_Oh my god! I hate to leave him! As if I want to stay forever with him, I feel so safe when he's around me. _She rushed downstairs and she was surprised that the maids are lined up to bade to her.

"Are you sure you're leaving?" they asked.

"Hai, but don't worry. I'll always pay visit, you know, um… you can laugh at me, but--- I consider Sasuke-kun as a close friend," _Right! Be for real. You two--- are just CLOSE friends, nothing deeper than anything!_

"But we hope that will change," the butler, Kouji said. "We hope that you can treat him more than that---"

She was blushing. Really, really blushing. Her face was red all over. Sasuke was coming down and it became redder, so she tried to hide herself through her hair.

"Nee," he began cautiously. "What's wrong? You saw a monster?"

"Nothing," her face was flushed, and she went out. "Ja ne, arigatou!"

Before they left, Sasuke got something for Sakura.  
"There, I bought an extra,"

"Kedo doushite?" she asked sheepishly.

"So that you won't need to get my helmet when you ride this---" he said and placed it firmly in her head.

"You didn't have to do that. I won't ride it again, you know. It's not that I gain from your kindness, but I'm too shy to decline your offer." she explained "So, are we really going?"

"As you wish," he said and released a true smile, not his somewhat obnoxious smirk. She dodged herself in his sweet handclasp, and rode the motorcycle too.

**---------------------------------------------**

Once they moved, Sakura nudged her head in his warm back and circled her arms in his waist. She hopes them to be that way for always, and she never felt as happy as that before. And his presence really mattered to her. She usually nags him and scolds him, but she really knew that she doesn't hate him. This guy challenges her into new heights, to release all her fears hidden within her.

Finally, they arrived in her untidy apartment, and Sakura was disgusted that the whole place is messy. She picked the thrash near the door.

"Well I think I can't hang out with you this time." she said. "Look. The place is dirty. I need to clean it up. Well, if you'll help. I think we can still go out,"

"Okay," he grunted. "First you made me skate, watch a sappy movie then cook. Now, you made me clean?"

"Why did you say okay if you're gonna complain?" she placed her hands on her waist. "Go out if you don't want. I'm busy,"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Where will I place this?"

"Just leave it on the table," she said "we'll have to fix the cabinet later."

Sasuke sighed. _What does she have that makes me follow her? _He looked around him. _I'm becoming different._

Hours passed by so quickly yeah, I know and they've finished a lot of jobs, working in different places. Actually, Sasuke's work is quite unwell, because he had NEVER cleaned a house or any place before. He had just cleaned the basketball court once when he was a freshman, but the team found out that his parents owned half of the Academy and from that day on, he lived an easy life as a member of the team.

Sakura finally finished her job and found Sasuke standing at her side. She winced.

"It's just 1:00, we can still go out," she murmured, quite flushed.

"Ayuh, but how about all of this dust?" Sasuke pointed to his body. Sakura blushed, seeing him topless and only wearing his shorts he usually use at night, and they are dirty too. His naked chest made her cringe a bit.

_He's really gorgeous. If I am not able to control myself, I might scream here in excitement!_ She thought.

"Well?"

"Ah, that? You may use my shower," she pointed to a room "Well, good thing you removed your clean clothes."

"Right," he said and closed the door of the shower, and leaving a moderate 'bang'. She forgot to bring him a towel, and decided to knock on the door to give him one. Before he was able to open it, she peered at her back to prevent her from seeing anything.

"… Hey I forgot about the towel," she said.

"Thanks," he merely replied and closed the door again.

_Oh my gosh! _Her inner self thought. _I think I'm falling for him!_

"I'm done, you may use it next," he come out of the shower room. "Thanks anyway,"

He's only wearing the towel in his lower body. Well, Sakura found him so cute with that outfit or should she say clothing alone, and then she entered the shower room. She could still smell the scent of Sasuke around and she loved it so much. She opened the shower and felt its cold sprinkle throughout her body. Afterwards she came out, only wearing her silk bathrobe that almost exposed her legs. Sasuke took time to examine her, before she can say a word.

"Wait for me, I'll just get dressed in a jiffy," she left him and he could just hear her hum along a tune.

He smiled gratefully to himself. He was actually glad to meet a girl like Sakura--- who opened him to new things he had never done in his life. The things he never experienced and mind before. She also opened up his sleeping heart, his funny mixed-out emotions, and everything that was hidden in him. His humanitarian concern and his sheer happiness hidden within. So he's so thankful she came into his life. He can never forget this girl.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully "Where are we going now?"

"It's too early to go to the festival,"

"Festival?"

"Yeah. Shinto Autumn festival. It starts our school's Cultural Festival in honor of the goddess blah, blah." he said. "Let's watch a movie first."

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed "humor or comedy will do!"

"That's what I wanted, I don't like love stories," he remembered his daydream and he suddenly flushed.

**---------------------------------------------**

So they hit the mall again. They met some of Sasuke's fans and they all jerked out as soon as they spotted the lad. Sakura winced as they thought of another thing behind their relationship. Well, Sasuke rushed with her as he pulled her hand inside the movie house.

Sakura laughed afterwards. "This is so much fun! I never thought I can still play hide and seek at senior high school, though I belong in the graduating class!"

"Yeah! And that's how I hate them." he replied. "They always interrogate me and when they saw me with a pretty girl---"

_My god! He told that I am pretty!_

"…They go mad,"

"Oh!" she said "so sad, I mean--- so exciting!"

"Shh…" he whispered and cupped her mouth with his hand. "They are busy watching so watch out your voice,"

"You're right," she said. Sasuke picked a location and found one at the very back. The movie house is unusually full today. They can see couples at the back and they are really romantic. Sasuke was somehow attracted by Sakura's pink lips, and he prevented himself from doing it to her again. Of course, he is shameful. And he may loose her trust and ruin their good relationship.

Minutes passed and then the movie is at it's half. Sakura wanted to buy some popcorn and Sasuke joined her, they go down the stairs. But as soon as Sasuke finished he stairway, Sakura tripped. He sought to catch her, but instead of catching her in his arms, their lips met accidentally, making them kiss too. On really bad timing, Iruka, a teacher of the school saw them.

"Ehem," he cleared his throat. "What's this all about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Iruka-sensei! It was a MERE accident! Honest!" Blushing remained in his pale face. "She tripped and---"

"I get it. I know you, you lad." he said. "Ciao! And how's that for your fist kiss?" the man happily went away, and leaving the two flabbergasted.

"Anou… Sasuke-kun, gomen…" _You can't deny my happiness! I liked it! He kissed me once more, ha-ha! How's that? Go for it, lucky girl! That's a score!_

"It's alright, it's no one's fault."

"Iie, it's the stairs, baka." she said. And he laughed.

"Don't blame it!" he replied. He caressed her gently to his arms and then she felt no fear again.

"…If not of that kiss, I wouldn't have saved you,"

"Maybe," she said softly. "I--- actually,… nothing. Let's go buy popcorn!"

"Okay," he said, looking at her intently.

**---------------------------------------------**

At the end of the day, Naruto and Hinata are still on the library, researching for their Investigatory Project We have that on our school!. Naruto made this a very excuse to made her go with him for the Festival.

"I think this is a good topic, Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly.

He nodded, then turned to the window outside. Lights flooded the merry streets of Tokyo. "The Festival is starting." He turned to her again. "Want to walk outside with me? Let's check out the festivities."

She nodded eagerly. "That…would be very nice."

He offered his arm to her, and she took it shyly.  
"Let's go, Hinata."

"H-Hai."

**---------------------------------------------**

"Sasuke-kun, look! I can see the entire town from here!" cried Sakura happily, as she pointed to the twinkling stars below the sky – the lights of the Festival.

The lad nodded and smiled. They were riding on the Ferris wheel for the fifth time, because Sakura was enjoying the sights so much. He had never realized how beautiful Tokyo was at night until he looked at it from this view.

She clasped her hands together and smelled the fragrance of the evening breeze. "Ah, I can stay here forever and be contented."

"I am thinking the same thing," he agreed. He then felt the ride slow down. "However, we already have to leave. You told me about going at 8:00, ne?"

"Oh, yeah…that's too bad," she said, frowning. Her face then lit up. "But you'll take me here again next time, right?"

He nodded. "But of course, Sakura."

"And we'll ride the Ferris wheel the whole night?"

"Yes, Sakura, we will."

She suddenly threw her arms around him, giggling. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Ah, sooo childish!

The lad couldn't help but smile tenderly at her. Really? _We've met only just a few weeks ago, but how come I'm already used to your presence? Your touch feels so natural and right._

**---------------------------------------------**


	15. Sasuke's Fangirls!

**Chapter Fifteen: **Sasuke's Fangirls!

**---------------------------------------------**

**RING!**

"Oh, hi," Sakura tried to hide a yawn because she had a hard time trying to fall asleep after the Festival last night. Sasuke had helped her buy a phone and have her very own phone line.

"Hey, how's the little girl doing?" the voice on the other end teased. Tokyo, the place she has lived for the past few days after she left her home in Osaka, is really wonderful, especially last night. She can still vividly recall the night she spent with Sasuke.

Sakura laughed looking at the scenery by the window. The trees have few leaves now. It is really autumn.

"Aww…anyway, just see ya later. I'll drop by your apartment first," Sasuke ended.

"Hai." Sakura smiled.

"All right, I got to go," he then hung up with a click.

"I love you," Sakura whispered **after she put the phone back** as she got dressed. Sakura hurried to the bathroom. Monday again, and she can't wait for her too see Sasuke--- who'd promised her not to be a bully anymore.

She is not proud after all in dominating the Uchiha. Well, it's fate to send her to that school--- to change someone. And also, to think that it was to _save_ everyone at school.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Good morning, young master," Kouji replied. "Why are you so early today?"

"Nothing, I just woke up early," he mumbled "Ohayou, what's for breakfast?"

"You'll probably like it," the butler said and with a snap on the finger, maids served Sasuke a healthy breakfast in front of him at the dining table. He ate up energetically and grinned.

"Well, I have to go," he said. "Ja!"

"Good luck, young master… I mean, have fun!" the butler's tongue slipped.

"…baka, he knew it. I can really never hide anything from him." Sasuke thought. "Bye, bye Mr. Tough Guy, ack, I hate it. It's really weird to be wholesome,"

He drove his way to the apartment-- about a few minutes from his mansion. He looked around. The cool wind blew his black hair beyond the helmet. It feels so nice and he feels really free.

He hurriedly ran upstairs and wore his now wholesome smile.  
"Hey!" he door belled.

"Ohayou!" she greeted dynamically. "Hmmm… how do you find your new outlook in life?"

"Weird." he frowned, "So we are not in war, right?"

"You said that," she said and pointed out to his coat. "Hey, Mr. Wholesome, can you please--- close that coat?"

"Not this!" he exclaimed. "It's my only treasure!"

"Shut up," Sakura said and she buttoned it herself. "You must learn to wear the uniform correctly. You know, school rules are rules."

"Fine, sensei…"he mumbled teasingly. "You know you'd be a better teacher someday" he vexed.

"Baka!" she screeched. "C'mon now. We're going to school."

"Alright," he answered as he picked up her bag. _This actually stink! I can't breathe properly! _His thoughts keep on shouting at him. _Have control of yourself, Sasuke! In the end, you will have her!_

**---------------------------------------------**

Arriving at school, Sasuke hid behind Sakura's back. Everyone's practically looking at him.  
"Aaah Sakura, I hate this--- I'm going back," he turned backwards and walked briskly. Sakura followed him running.

"No, you can't," she said as she pulled him back. "You understand what I mean, right?"

"But---" he began "this… is not me,"

"Then good. At least they don't know you,"

"They do!"

"You said it's not you then why? Oh c'mon, try it!"

"Hey! Look who's this new guy!" Anko said. "What makeover did you do to the Avenging Demon? You look better, boy! Hey Kakashi, Iruka! Look at this guy! And Gai-san!"

"Woah! Good-looking Uchiha Sasuke! More cuter! How's that?" Kurenai exclaimed. "Nee, Haruno-san seems to be influential!"

"What kind of torture did you do to him?" Gai suddenly asked.

"Nothing sir,"

"I--- was wrong," Sasuke began. "See, it's not me! And I think you all want me that way before,"

"You're actually better, Sasuke. So you must thank her." Kakashi replied to him. "Your mom might mistook you for someone else!"

"Right," he sarcastically answered.

"I think because of that we will have a holiday!" Gai exclaimed and then he turned to Sakura. "Haruno-san, you're our hero!"

"Well, that's nothing! You see, it's not really me who made the change, but it's his will." she told everyone.

"You bet!" Kakashi answered. "Ha-ha! Now we have no bully around here."

Naruto entered the scene. "Hmmm! What did Sakura-chaaan did to you?" he exclaimed.

"Baka, you're g---" he paused.

"Hah! He doesn't stand a chance!" Naruto said, laughed aloud, and made a peace sign in front of everyone. "See how valiant Uzumaki Naruto is?"

"Baka!" everyone shouted at him.

Sakura studied Sasuke's face carefully, and felt gratefulness. "You did it, Sasuke-kun." she whispered.

"C'mon." he said and placed his arms on around of Sakura's shoulders.

The fangirls went to Kakashi. "Is the new him now kind to girls?"

"I don't think so, I'm afraid not yet. But this girl is different among all--- and his attention is for her alone." the teacher said proudly for Sakura.

_So it means that this exchange student lures Uchiha-kun! Maybe he uses her to get rid of fans… I have an idea. She got the blue tag so everyone must hate her, _Hitomi thought. _And after that, Uchiha-kun will be mine!_

**---------------------------------------------**

"Argh!" Sakura yelled. "Let me out!" she wailed as she tries to hold grip of the door. "What's this…"

"Don't you know that Sasuke is not interested with bratty girls you?" Hitomi began as she jumped down the wall. "You are a cover-up so that us, his fangirls will be jealous!"

"NO!" Sakura shouted. "You're kidding, Sasuke-kun won't be--- breaking his promise!"

"Sorry, gal!" Hitomi said "He would never like you!"

"You're lying!"

"Shut up!"

Sakura ran out, then several students chased her, throwing anything to her. Of course, she ran and she was now running wild. Will he do it? _What about his promise! That is not true!_

She caught her breath and gasped for air. She saw lots of students coming to her again. They even hit her continuously, and she now she wants to surrender. As she fell down on her knees, she was to close her eyes when she fell on strong arms that cradled her. Sakura's painful all over. Her bruises form in her pretty, angelic face.

"Who said that you'll defy her?" a voice growled.

Sakura looked at the guy. "S-Sasuke-kun? Y-You didn't really intend to hurt me?"

"Don't. Speak," he said, "why will I? You know me well."

"But--- they---"

"Tomorrow, you will receive blue tags!" he shouted.

"But we are helping you with this consistent girl! I thought you want her to drop---" one girl explained.

"Shut up! Get out!" Sasuke growled. "You'll be receiving blue---"

"Sasuke-kun, your promise…" she said "you won't fail me, nee?"

"Of course"

They all left out one by one, and Sasuke caressed Sakura gently. He held her tight in her arms. "You don't have to worry, I'm by your side now. I'm here to protect you."

"Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you---"

"Hush," he whispered. "You know I won't like someone to hurt you."

"I know. My trust is always vested on you,"

"Good."

**---------------------------------------------**

The rain poured gently to Sakura who smiled faintly as she let her eyes wander on his open and warm face. Typical Sasuke. Even if the droplets of rain seemed to love him too, the way the sprinkles of water made him even more handsome, as if he was someone who walked right out of a dream. He didn't look real, but when her finger touched his face and mud streaked on his cheek, she knew he was real.

He grinned. "Let's go, Sakura. I'm carrying you home."

"But, we still have classes!"

"Your condition won't help."

"And you---" she fainted and felt limply in his strong arms.

"You're still vulnerable, Sakura." he replied softly as he called for an escort home. After few minutes, Kouji appeared with his umbrella, and he carried Sakura.

"Young master, you must go home too."

"I'm riding my motorcycle." he wore his black helmet. "Be sure to take care of her,"

"Well, of course, why will I fail the next Uchiha Mistress?"

"You know I like her, right?"

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. I've known you since young. The years I spent taking care of you and your emotions could be proof that I can tell everything about you,"

He gave him a smirk and he run to the parking. The Limousine moved and then he followed swiftly to the Uchiha mansion.

**---------------------------------------------**

Back to the mansion, Sakura was lead to her old room. Sasuke didn't expect her to be his company. The lad lived all by himself in his mansion ever since his parents left some years ago. His fists clenched upon the memory. Until now, he couldn't forget the malevolent smile on his older brother's face as he left the mansion to where his parents stay. He wants to be successful, and didn't care on how his brother will feel. Now he's getting married, without having good bonding with his brother. They usually bond years ago, but Itachi devoted himself to study and made Sasuke desperate and to rebel.

He reached for a face towel the butler left and drenched it with water from the leftover in his kettle-heated water. He then started to wipe the girl's face. He sighed, relieved, upon seeing the girl respond to the towel. She was moaning, and whispering something to him.  
He brought his head closer to hers.

"Iie…"  
He frowned, then reluctantly slapped her cheek gently. "Sakura, Sakura? Are you ok?"

Her eyes flapped open weakly. "Iie…"

"What's that?" he asked.

A tear began to streak down her cheek. "Iie…! Don't leave!" She then broke into a sob.

Sasuke instinctively imprisoned the crying girl in his arms, smoothing her hair.

He knew so, because he had gone through these experiences too. But he was in a worse situation then. His parents were the only people whom he knew that loved him, and when they left, he was left with nobody to comfort him, just like what he was doing to this girl. If not for his desire to see his parents, he wasn't sure if he would have survived this far in life.

"Are you fine now?" he asked, smoothing the girl's straight hair. He felt his heart wrench at her sight. She looked so young and fragile, perhaps she was barely same as his age. How could fate be so cruel to make this young lass experience already the harshness of aloneness?  
She didn't reply.

"Sakura, you know I'm just here with you." he said. "They say that 'When souls that were born along with loneliness are brought together by fate, and melt into one, eternity begins to flow'. I won't leave you,"

"Sasuke-kun," she replied crying bitterly. "What if my parents--- they will leave me always,"

"Hush, hush now." he commanded. "I felt what you are feeling. Truth barely hurts. We've got no right to defy it."

"You're right," her crying broke--- and she slept in his arms, feeling secured.

"Now rest," he said. "You need that." He saw her nod gently and plastered a faint smile. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and left her.

**---------------------------------------------**

The sun blurredly shone over the room's window. Sunshine stroke Sakura's face, which woke her up. The bed didn't seem to be as small as before--- taking a look at it, it's somehow familiar. The room's scent is different. She looked at the wallpapers-- cherry blossoms. She opened the windows and took a deep breath. The autumn's on it's near half. Winter is really fast approaching.

She felt standing on a height. Pretty sure that she's not on her apartment, she knows what exact place she is located: the ever-beautiful Uchiha Mansion. She could see students rushing with their bikes, but because of the comfort she experiences, she doesn't seem to care whether she's late or absent. She closed her eyes and felt everything carefully. _This is life, _she even thought. She looked at her clothing, a silk robe with soft edges--- that look like feathers. She felt queen whenever she's at Sasuke's house. Yeah. His very own mansion that covers a large area of land.

The guy she thought unapproachable, but then made her realize that he's a charismatic guy who makes every single girl fall for him in an instant. A cold and obnoxious bully who didn't mind other's feelings. That's his trademark. But she didn't expect him to go further the road--- be a caring gentleman he really is, and a protector. He doesn't want her to get hurt. She is really certain that love struck her. It comes rarely and some feelings are undoubtedly just for him. She never felt anything weirdest but because of this attractive lad, everything went colorful. That is really love.

_But look. You are heaven and earth apart, No one can make you together nor anything. Barriers of destiny are like Great Walls of _ _China---__ and your self-will and selfishness won't break it. Absurdity is what really runs on your heart, Sakura._ Scolding herself. She usually does that. Why can't she be for real? Daydreams of the guy. Delete, delete. Irrational imagination. Uncertain feelings. That is CRUSH. Why, you can find a guy for you--- same status. His family won't like you.

Too much illogical and negative. She thinks for every bad happening. She's a neither optimistic. She never believed in chances given by fate. Who knows future, actually?

It's just 7 in the morning. Can she just sleep again? But she wants to see him--- to probably thank all of his kindness. Their friendship grew stronger as the days pass by. How can she ever repay him?

She went out and headed for a certain room she'd been before. Her feet instinctively ran uncontrollable and she can't defy it either.

**---------------------------------------------**


	16. I hate you, and then I love you!

**Chapter Sixteen: **I Hate You, And then I Love You!

**---------------------------------------------**

She quietly opened the room for him not to be disturbed. He was curled beside a pillow.

"Oh my god," she thought, "he is soo cute while sleeping,"  
She can't help but stroke his jet-black hair. How can this boy be blinded by rebellion? He seems so angelic and every bit of him is inviting.

"Sakura---" she winced.

"G-Gomen!" she said, jumping out of his bed and quite surprised. "I am so sorry!"

"Ohayou… hey, are you okay now?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Arigatou."

"I'm glad," he said and hugged her.

"Aww!" she cried "that hurt!"

"Oh! Your bruises!" he showed concern all over his handsome face.  
"You have to see your face yesterday," he laughed. "Its priceless!"

"Shut up! I'll cut your throat!" Sakura cried out. A knock was heard at the door.

"Aren't the lovebirds going to school? You have 10 minutes more," Kouji teased them, and Sakura winced away from Sasuke's bed.

"Kuso yo!"

He laughed, "What happened to you huh?"

"You're WEIRD!" she ran out and he heard the door bang to his annoyance.

"Nee! Matte! I'm going to school too!" he hurriedly ran to the shower room and take a bath, he had been washing out his daze a while ago. Sakura is beautiful, no one can deny that truth.

**---------------------------------------------**

He got out first than her and he waited for her to come down. He quickly placed the helmet onto her and then they rushed out to the gates with the motorcycle. For the first, time Sasuke found himself struggling at the traffic to go to school early. He usually had want this and loved being late, but now--- look at him. It was about 3 minutes more when they arrived, sulking at their lockers.

Sakura elbowed the lad.

"You always lead me to trouble!" she shouted. "C'mon now before we're late. What's the first subject?"

"We are just preparing for the cultural festival. I bet Kurenai-sensei is the teacher almost whole day."

"Oh," Finally they arrived their noisy classroom.

"And here comes Sasuke Uchiha, with his… girlfriend?" a classmate of them who likes to be a reporter said as they came in. Sasuke glared at him and finally walked away. They sat together when Keiko and Hinata came in to see her.

"Sakura-chan!" they greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine as usual!" she smiled. "Nee, you are so bouncy today!"

"Hinata-chan's novel is chosen by Kurenai-san for us to present!" Keiko said proudly.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed and smiled proudly for her friend. "Really? Wow! I can't wait to watch it!"

"Minna-san! Stand up!" the president began "Give respect!"

"Ohayou, Kurenai-sensei!" they all greeted politely.

"Okay, sit down. Now we will be damn serious!" she stretched out a manila paper and asked Naruto and Chouji to post it on the board. It was partly covered, and lines are noticeable. the lower half is covered with red post-it note pads.  
"Today, we will be randomly picking the cast through this linear system. The story as we all knew yesterday--- except the two down there, is Hinata Hyuuga's novel."

"We will begin by students in front to write their respective names on the manila paper. Then afterwards, we will reveal it."

So they moved one by one. Only Hinata and Kiba are exempted, for they will direct and be in-charged of everything. After everyone settled, Kurenai traced the line from the prince.

"Don't be shocked in case its an unexpected somebody. We are adding thrills here, but of course, I had an area for girls and boys." she pinpointed to the left side, and then she exclaimed when she peeled off the post-it. "Oh my god,"

"What's it Kurenai?" Kakashi asked "it's very exciting!"

"Girls, brace yourselves." she began. "Please stand up, Uchiha-kun…?"

"Oh my GOSH!" girls yelled happily. Everyone wishes to be princess at this point of time. Sasuke shrugged, making his way to the front. He can see the girls yell and yearn for the result. Sakura smiled at him and she seems to be proud for him.

Kurenai continued to trace lines, "For Yamazaki Hitomi---" she began. Hitomi became nervous and Sasuke was to back up.

"I---" he began.

"Gosh! Hitomi-chan!" some girls cried "You're lucky!" She smiled gratefully to herself.

"You are the--- Prin---" Kurenai began as she saw Sasuke cringe fearfully. "god, I never saw Uchiha-kun as scared as before!" Kurenai laughed at the thrill she's giving. "But don't worry, boy. She's the Prin---"

"Reveal it!" Hitomi said excitedly.

"Princess's Lady-in-waiting." she finally ended. And thankfulness ran down Sasuke's sweat dropped face.

"Argh!" Hitomi backed out. She ran away the whole class, out the campus.

"Well, we should continue. I will make the princess the last one so it will be tensing for Uchiha-kun!" Kurenai snickered.

"Not funny," Sasuke replied bitterly.

"Okay! Naruto will be--- Cerberus!" Kurenai revealed. Sasuke laughed out. They all looked at him and even Naruto looked angrily, as usual.

The rest continued and Keiko crossed her fingers for Sakura. She hopes she gets a nice role. Finally, the Princess will be revealed, and the rest uncalled will be Staff and crew.

"Okay--- this is it!" the lady teacher said. "Its… Oh! Look at that, how Fate creates everything in its good control!" Kurenai told her cliffhanger to Sasuke.

"Don't make me jump the cliff, Kurenai-sensei," he whispered.

Every girl left listened eagerly. "Okay, girls. Sorry. It's just one lucky girl for him and that's really meant for him since the beginning. She is none other than,"

"Who?"

"Congratulations! Please stand up, Haruno Sakura!"

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura felt some dizziness around her, everyone's gladly looking at her. Some look at her crossly-- probably Hitomi's group. She can't believe her ears. Her? Is it really destiny? And as she walked slowly along a maze of chairs, it was Sasuke. Perfectly smiling in front of her unbelieving eyes. Slowly her prince comes to her, and it's no daze. Mark of blushing remained in his calm face, and she was flushed too.

"You really saved me," he said "If it was some different girl, I won't try the play this time." he told her aloud.

"UUY!" The rest of the class teased them.

Keiko and Hinata are happy for her. Keiko was assigned to do the costume tasks, and the rehearsal schedules are under her control too. They had been practicing every morning, but it's always the lead characters come in a jiffy before time. At least they aren't late.

**---------------------------------------------**

Another practice morning---

"Gomen!" Sakura rushed to the practice with Sasuke after her. "Did we got late?

"No, you just came in time, Sakura-chan." Keiko said smiling.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata called out. Sakura cringed she might scold her.

"Hai!"

"Uchiha-kun, move here. I added out some lines here. Come here, Sakura chan. This is the part where I added some dialogues," she smiled at them.

Sakura eyed him and nodded. They've talked about this--- and they swore to be damn serious. It's their first appearance together and they even bet that the one who has lots of mistakes at the end of the day treats lunch.

"Princess, please, don't cry. To the one whom has the greatest smile, please forgive the one who makes you sad---" Sasuke began his line. He actually memorized it to impress Sakura. He looked down, with a good facial expression. Sakura and the rest are moved.  
"But I cannot stop this feeling…" he continued, looking at Sakura directly. His eyes show a very concentrated emotion. "I… I… love you,"

"Woohoo!" the class cheered.

"Shhhh!" Keiko silenced everyone.

They all turned to Sakura. She looked stunned, and alarmed, finally giving out facial expressions. And she cringed.  
"I…" she clasped her hands. "I… I won't be able to answer to your feelings," she sat down to the chair, and showed a terribly sad face.

"Okay! Cut!" Hinata said in her unusual loud voice. "That was… awesome!"

The whole class cheered. They can't actually believe that Sasuke can be so serious in a play. He never joined any play in the class for more than 10 years.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Guess who'll treat today?" Sakura replied. "You!"

"ME? I didn't got wrong!"

"My lines are just new. Yours are 2 days ago---"

"Argh, cheater!" he exclaimed.

"What did you said?" she asked him.

"Just--- a joke," he laughed. "Okay, where are we eating?"

Days passed too quick! I am so lazy! and the day for the festival has come. Before the night's presentation came, they had their general practice at school.  
"I'm sooo nervous!" Sakura cried. "Aren't you?" She looked at Sasuke, who was silent Meditating!

"Hn," he replied and looked at the windows.

_He seems so confident and undaunted. I wonder how he feels if he's gonna act out. Anyway, as if he has nerves active! he is not scared at--- all?_

"Actually, I am frightened to show my stage fright." he answered her question a while ago.

"Nee?" she exclaimed, "You?"

"Everyone has rights to be frightened, do I need to have a license?" he said and smiled.

"Right. But we should not waste each one' s efforts." Sakura replied, looking at every busy classmate they have. "I wonder what takes Keiko-chan so long,"

"Guys!" Shikamaru called out. "Keiko's here with the costumes!"

"Oh, heck." Sakura can hear Sasuke whisper. She laughed. Then she focused to Keiko's paper bag.

"Okay okaaay!" Keiko shouted "Will everyone shut up as I distribute it?"

"Hai!"

"Okay again…" she said ."Hitomi, Naruto--- giggle ha-ha! This looks cool on you!"

" Nan desu ka?" Naruto asked, and he smiled at the costume. "Fits me right! I love this!"

They all looked dumbfounded on him. Then several gowns and masks are distributed.

"Sakura-chan, there's still something missing on this." Keiko added, and she brought out a lacy pink gown that just goes down to Sakura's heels, and the skirt is somewhat unique. Everyone gasped in admiration. It was a real beautiful piece, and more beautiful when Sakura wore it, and went in front of them.

"Wow! Haruno-san is really pretty!" Sasuke can hear some voices of boys. He tried to hide his blush with the princely coat they made for him. It was red, with taupe pants and a sword sheath at it's waist. After he dressed up, girls came yelling and admired him. Sakura also blushed in seeing him. He looks actually prince-like--- to mention his gestures and gentleness.

"Sasuke-kun! You look soooo good!" Sakura cried as her eyes turned hearts. Her hands were clasped in great astonishment for him. "I'm so glad you were the prince!"

_Ha-ha! Score! I'd get to kiss him when he's on that outfit. We usually winced for the scene, but I hope we could make it tonight!_

"You think so?"

"Of course! Why won't I lie to you?" she asked and she smiled at him. "You're so handsome now let me tell you this---" she said. "I really…" she began. He looked straight at him. "…ummmm… I am really---- grateful," she sighed upon saying the last word.

_Too close! Control, Sakura you must focus!_

"Oh yeah, you also look beautiful, I have to admit it." he said and he smirked. "So, shall we be serious?"

"Why, is there a larger bet?" she joked.

"Do you want us to make this a little game?" Sasuke asked.

They both laughed. Hinata went to them.

"Time for practice, guys!"

"Hai!" they all answered. They just hope tonight will be the best.

**---------------------------------------------**


	17. His Angel In Disguise

**Chapter Seventeen: **His Angel In Disguise

**---------------------------------------------**

Brilliant lights filled the stage. It's still the musical number by a certain student...

_"Yeah, yeah...oh...oh..._

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived.  
I go up, I come down, and I'm emptier inside.  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
and why can't I let it go?" _she sang.

"C'mon! We'll be dubbing the tape of young master." Kouji said.

The maids followed him to a seat.

_"There's gotta be more to life  
than chasing down every temporary high  
to satisfy me.  
Coz the more that I'm  
Trippin' up thinking there must be more to life.  
Well it's life, but I'm sure.  
There's gotta be more...  
than wanting more." _the song continued

Sakura stood near the dresser with mingling thoughts. She sighed._  
_"I'm so nervous. I think I can't…" she whispered to herself, "but Hell! I should do it--- or else I'll loose the bet!"

She glanced over to Sasuke who was so silent again. "I wonder how he feels…"

_"I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment, I'm halfway out the door.  
On to the next thing, I'm searching  
for something that's missing._

_There's gotta be more to life  
than chasing down every temporary high  
to satisfy me.  
Coz the more that I'm  
Trippin' up thinking there must be more to life.  
Well it's life, but I'm sure._

Keiko rushed to the backstage and went to Sakura. Sasuke stared at the girls nonchalantly as he watched the other cast coming out of the dressing room, preparing for the play. Then he chuckled softly as he stares at Naruto, being motivated by Hinata and he is so proud of himself again.

"Baka," he said in his muffled way. Then his gaze went to Sakura and it remained there.

_  
"There's gotta be more...  
I'm wanting more.  
I'm always waiting on something other than this.  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed?" _the song finally ended.

**---------------------------------------------**

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" she cried out.

"You're so fast," Sakura said.

"Of course. If I won't able to finish off your Princess outfit, I'd regret it for life!" Keiko exclaimed as she led Sakura in a stool and she combs her pink locks of hair.

"You'd regret a thing like that for life?" Naruto unbelievably piped out.

"It depends on the person," she replied. "As long as we live so that we have no regrets."

Sasuke pondered about her words until he was alarmed…

"Everyone, we're about to start." Kurenai said. "Good luck."

"Hai!" Everyone answered.

**---------------------------------------------**

**Now we will begin the play presented by Senior High school students of class 3-2.**

**---------------------------------------------**

The curtains open, lights are on, and the audience silenced. Classical music soon started and several students in gowns and masks dance with their partners. The lights suddenly dm and a spotlight falls on the Princess and the Princess's ladies-in-waiting.

"Princess, it must be very tiring fighting for he magic stone." a lady-in-waiting said.

"In this dance ball, everyone is required to wear a mask." another added. "Please enjoy it as much as you like."

"Thanks, but I'm not very good in dancing," Sakura replied.

"That's alright. To learn how to dance, it is best if you dance with those who know," Hitomi said. "Go ahead," She takes Sakura's hands and walks with her. She leaves Sakura walking alone to the center stage and a spotlight follows her. She stops, and faces the audience.

"Dame, I can't dance with someone I don't know," she replied, with her hands clasped together and she closed her eyes slowly, making a lonesome expression and a worried face. Then she looks up at the audience directly.

"And the whereabouts of the magical stone bothers me,"

The audience is closed up.

"…The magical stone--- if you gain control of it, it's powers can be used to do anything. My country has been in conflict over it for a long time." she looks down sadly. "I wish we could end this conflict." She looks up, but slowly.

"And instead of the magical stone being in someone's property, it should be destroyed."

"It sure should be," Sasuke said, entering the scene. Fangirls yell out, and Kouji waves his hands to him.

Sakura looked startled and stares at the lad eventually. "Who may you be?" she asked.

"It's a common sense not to identify ourselves," he replied.

"You're right,. It's my first time at a mask ball, and…" she paused, blushing.

"Same for me," he said.

Sakura looked at him, impressed expression. "Oh my,"

Sasuke looks at the audience. "Everyday has been so busy that I just forgot about dancing." He faces Sakura. "Today, a family member took me out."

"It's the same for me too." she replied happily.

Sasuke beams at her. "Hate conflicts, first ball… we have much in common." he said.

She smiled back. "Yes,"

Sasuke politely offers his hand to her, "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

Sakura looks at the audience worriedly away from her sight to Sasuke. "But my dancing…"

Sasuke comes closer and drops his voice almost to a whisper. "I'm not good at it either,"

She looked at him worriedly. "But I'm certain to step on your feet," anxiousness was showed all over. He offered his hand again, motioning towards her.

"Then I will make sure I move out of the way," he smiled at her.

She looked happy and contented, and finally placed her hand slowly over his. Together they walked, and the spotlights on them. The rest of the dancing people moved out, and they took the center stage. Classical music starts. They danced slowly. The audience seems to be happy.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Oh, it started already." Gai said. "Look at them."

"C'mon Gai! We need to find good seats!" Kakashi cried out.

"She's a much better princess than anyone," Keiko said.

"It looks so nice," Hinata said as she holds the script.

**---------------------------------------------**

Let's jump to Act III

"I can't believe that you're the Prince of the country we're in conflict with!" Sakura cried, looking at him.

Sasuke walked towards her, and kneels down in front of her humbly on the crying Sakura, and he looks own.  
"Princess, please don't cry. To the one whom has the greatest smile, please forgive the one who makes you sad…" he began.

"But I cannot stop this feeling." the audience on the other hand are sniffling their hearts out.

"I…" Sasuke continued. "I… love you…" he looks at Sakura slowly.

Sakura winced, and it seems so real. She was quite blushing. "I…" she began, clasping her hands tight. "I…" she closes her eyes and then covers her face with her hands.

"I won't be able to answer to your feelings," she sits down on a bench prepared there, and looks at him in a troubled face.

Sasuke looks at her straight, "Do you hate me?"

Sakura can't look at him directly. She stresses out a very melancholic feeling here. "Chigai masu!" she shouts. She looks down and shakes her head slowly.

"Chigai… masu…" she ended.

Back to the backstage…  
"It looks good," Kiba began "it looks very good!"

Naruto, Hitomi and Shikamaru are beside him, crying already. And so everyone else in the audience.

"I…" Sakura continued. "I…" Sasuke looks at her sadly, as if he's dumped 100 times by a girl. that wouldn't happen!

Sakura brightens up, "No. I cannot say it! This is absurdity!" she exclaimed, adding an adlib at the end of her sentence. She feels real now. Like she wants to admit her love for him. Hinata looked at her worriedly.

"It is not included in the script!" she cried. "Sakura-chan…"

"…I cannot say my feelings towards you," she finally continued. "No…" She looks at him. "To you I cannot!"

She stands up and runs to Sasuke. she sits almost beside him "Please forget me…!" She looks at him directly. And their gazes met. She moves closer to him

"Please erase me from your heart…!" she cries and fresh tears welled up on her.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Oh my god, she's crying! She never did that on practices!" Keiko whispered to Hinata. "Can it be she's too serious?"

**---------------------------------------------**

Sakura looked back and runs away him, carries the skirt of her dress and paces up. Sasuke stands up, bringing up his arms to a gesture to stop her.

"Princess!" he shouted. Then some sort of explosion started, through the sound effects placed.

"The magical stone! It's power is working again! I need to prevent it!" the princess runs and the prince stops her, grasping her arm.

"I'm going with you." he said "I don't want to loose someone again. I don't want to part with you, Sak--- Princess…" Sasuke pulled her next to him and embracing her tight.

"He adlibbed!" Hinata cried out.

Naruto entered the scene as the guardian Cerberus. "Princess!" he shouted.

The curtains close for a while changing the props and background. Naruto smiled at the couple. "You were doing very well," he whispered to them, and they all smiled.

"This is very bad. Let's hurry up and find the stone!" Naruto said tensely.

Sakura and Sasuke are worried. "It shouldn't be too far away." Sasuke said, clutching his sword--- a props. "I'm sure it's somewhere in the city."  
Sakura looked around swiping her head every now and then.

"But where will we look?" she cries out suddenly. "Why?" Everyone disappears one by one. There will be a loud bang.

"Oh my! My friends!" she cried, running after 2 girls who eventually disappeared. Sasuke comes quickly in front of her and prevents her from moving any farther. He blocks her way.

"Don't."

"Everyone… wait for me! I'll return everything back to normal again!" she shouted.

"Princess, I got it. I know where the stone is," Naruto replied, pointing to a certain direction Sasuke and Sakura's gazes followed his hand. "In the direction the blast goes."

"The theme park!" Sakura shouted. They proceeded there and then the curtains close.

Sakura looks around. Everything looks ruined. And even her guardian and prince are gone.  
"Everyone…" she clasps her hands. "Will disappear…" But she regains courage and clutches her fists.

"I don't want things this way," she said looking up. She finds the stone in a clock tower, "I won't give up,"

She paces up and looks at the audience. "I absolutely… WON'T GIVE UP!" she finally shouted.

**---------------------------------------------**

Curtains close, change of props and even Sakura's clothing was turned to torn clothes. She sits in front of a glowing red stone, and she looks absolutely helpless. Then with one will of Sakura, the stone's red light dimmed. A spotlight fell on her after everything darkened,

"It's done…" she said. "I wasn't able to tell him how I feel after all," she added. She stands up, and the stone glows in a new significant color--- a bright pink color. Sakura was glad now, and then she smiles. On the other side, she looked--- and she was surprised to see someone she's wanted to see,

"My Prince!" she shouted. She runs to his direction and stops.

"I'm glad I made it in time," he said, looking at her tenderly. "It seems all of my magical powers were still left."

Sakura looks at him. And he meets her loving gaze. "…Even if I loose this feeling, I'll…" he began "…just fall in love with you again…" he exhaled a deep sigh.

"Prince!" Sakura shouted aloud. The new stone comes out, and illuminates them with pink light. curtain closes immediately, Sakura was retouched, her clothing was made in order again and the props were removed, Everything went back to the normal setting as it is. why am I revealing the secret of the props?

A faint voice speaks--- "Don't cry. It will be alright,"

Sakura wipes her tears. Then she was surprised, "Huh? The stone!" she exclaimed. Then she looked at Sasuke, and she cringed.

"Even if you don't love me anymore… I love you! You're my number one, my Prince!" She cried out and waits for his bloody reply.  
_what kind of description is bloody?_

She brakes down and in tears again, and the prince answers her.  
"Me too…" he began, looking at her with a smile. "Princess…"

**---------------------------------------------**

A wonderful background music starts, and Sasuke comes to Sakura slowly. The audience applauses are thunder-like and unending. Sakura was to wince.

_No…! Sasuke-kun…! Don't blush! Don't blush!_

Then Sasuke bent forward to Sakura and kisses her to the audiences' and everyone's surprise. The clapping becomes louder and they even jumped for joy. It was a real success--- to tell you honestly.

The curtains finally closed and Sasuke broke the kiss. Everyone went to them, and Naruto jumped by beside to Sasuke.

"Wow! Uchiha-kun! You sure have the guts to kiss a girl in public!" he winced.

"Shut up," he said coldly, with a tint of red in his face. Kurenai laughed in seeing him.

"Very well done. Excellent! And because of that, this class shall receive high grades for this semester!" she announced proudly, and everyone cheered happily. Sakura was left in shock.

"I wish I could be as brave as the princess," she replied and she went back to the dressing room. When she come out, Sasuke was there, waiting for her.

"Who should pay for the bet?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?"

"Who won?"

"Forget it, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried as she moves away. He pulls her towards him.

"No way," he said, "and because you surrendered, you'll receive what you are rightful to have,"

"A blue tag?"

"No. You'll stay in my mansion and spend your time with me,"

"Baka!" she laughed. "That is not punishment! I'll be looking forward at it!"

He placed his arms around her tightly and they both went together--- to his mansion again.

**---------------------------------------------**


	18. A Trip To The North!

**Chapter Eighteen: **A Trip To The North!

**NOTE: This chapter is the weirdest that I have written so far, and I personally don't know how to rate it. I some kinda don't like the way I put up the words, I was just madly typing in my keyboard.**

**---------------------------**

"Mistress Sakura!" Some maids cried out as they saw her enter the mansion.

"Hi… err--- don't call me mistress," she began "I'm not---"

"Who cares?" Sasuke began. "Well, I think that's more-- like it…" then he hoisted her up and carried her till up the flight of stairs.

"Nee!" she shrieked. "we might fall down!"

"Not unless you winced and destroy my balance," he replied and smirking again.

"What to you plan to do now?" she beamed at him too. They stopped at the front of his room.

"As I've said a while ago--- your penalty!" he opened the door and then laid her down in his bed. They are like newly weds. Duhhh Sakura giggled.

"You're weird."

"I know," he replied, "because--- nothing," He switched the TV on. It was a basketball game and Sakura was reminded of Hatake Kakashi, their gym teacher.

"Do you still play basketball?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "The Inter High school is near, I can't stop practicing."

"Why?" she asked. "You were so awesome!"

"Practice makes perfect, Sakura." he replied. Then Kouji knocked on the door and he came in.

"Doushite?"

"It's the master Itachi. He called. His party before his matrimony will be held on Saturday."

"Oh," he sniffled. "…"

"Hn?"

"C'mon. We're buying you a formal dress."

"Doushite?"

"I would like to show them how beautiful my--- friend is," he shyly looked down.

"Really?" she smiled. "Fine,"

**---------------------------**

They ended in a boutique full of gowns and dresses for women. Sakura's eyes glittered, and her sight gazed into the beautifully crafted gowns.

"Anou, get an…exquisite gown for her," he pointed to Sakura who was standing merely looking at the storeowner. "I'm paying for it," He brought out a credit card in his hands.

_I can't believe it! He's paying for me?_ The owner stared at her carefully. She joined Sakura in a room and then she tried out some dresses around.

Looking at its price tag--- **¥50,000**. Ack! Almost two decade's allowance!

Once she got dressed in a gown that was long and sleek of the crimson color that brought out her pink hair, she went to Sasuke.

"Hey you! I couldn't. I can't pay you back!" she showed him the price tag, but he was too preoccupied by her glimmering beauty to react on her words. His eyes look straight directly gazing at her perfect body--- the thin waist and her pretty face aglow through the gown, a Sakura much beautiful than the one he had first loved. 

"Nee!" she cried out, shaking the boy. "I said----"

"I also said I'm paying."

"But---"

"What for I am **rich**," he continued. "I'm giving it to you,"

"Kedo doushite?"

"Friendship?"

"Kuso yo, once you let me pay for this," she marched off as she was being called once more to dress up again.

She then afterwards groggily appeared in an extravagant shimmering golden gown and her long hair laid down to a gorgeous effect. His body somewhat flapped in noticing how beautiful she really is--- whether in any gown or clothing. Everything seems to agree with her beauty and the rest of the clothes were worn. But he can't give any verdict as if he wants her all to have it. But of course, she is just one to wear only one at that certain night.

She wore her cocky turtleneck and mini pleated skirt once more, and then went to his side. He looked at her as if she still wears that certain gown which lasted his sight--- the crimson red one. So it must be the one perfect for her.

"Hey!" Sakura dawned him to reality. "Daydream?"

"I think you'll be so perfect in the red one," he pointed out to it. He'd paid using the credit card and they left the boutique. Before leaving, Sakura can hear the women behind them murmur about how generous her **boyfriend **was to buy him some piece, but only he was **not** her boyfriend. They are mere acquaintance to each other. They let Kouji pick up the gown back to the mansion.

"Anou," Sakura began shyly. "thanks for everything,"

"I should say that too---" he paused at a spot at Tokyo. "You know what--- I've never ridden a train,"

Sakura burst into laughter. "Really?"

"Yeah," he answered truthfully. "So, wanna ride with me?"

"Why not!" she said happily.

**---------------------------**

So they parked his motorcycle in a public parking and they both rode the train. Sasuke was child-like as he went near the window, expressing his mere happiness.

"I should've taken different seats," Sakura mumbled.

"Woah! It's so fast!" he cried out. "Nee! Sakura!"

"I know, I know," she replied. "Hey! Get off there! Put off your shoes!"

"This one's more scenic view," he replied to her ears as Sasuke pushed Sakura gently down to the seat, somewhat resting his body over hers. Sakura moaned softly into the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders. He pulled his hands from her waist up to her arms, running his fingers lightly up and down them, sending chills through her body. He leaned down and kissed her--- again? Sakura wanted to push him away, but didn't. _Is this…love?_ Sakura thought to herself. They stood in each others world for what seemed the longest time for Sakura.

"Nee---" she mumbled, and huffed "This is not an actually good place to do things such as that---"

They both got up. Sasuke looked at the view of plains and rice planted. The swaying of the rustling leaves and the fresh air from the train's window got him. The boy seemed to love nature than the busy Tokyo.

**---------------------------**

**A/N: Gomen! I know trains that are modern have closed glass windows! But I want to add it up, so what's the matter? Ha-ha!**

**---------------------------**

"Hey--- Sasuke-kun, what trip are we heading for?" she suddenly asked. "It's such a long time that I am sitting here beside you. I'm bored!" she almost wailed.

"Don't you like being beside me?"

"Of course not! I want to be with you for always," she realized the mistake she uttered and she cringed away his loving eyes. "Hey, hey--- how much did you paid for this ride?"

"About 200 yen, I suppose." he answered. "Keep the change thingy?"

"Oh no!"Sakura was alarmed, feeling the slight chill in her body. "WE'RE HEADING NORTH!"

"Nani?"

"This train goes to **AKITA**!" She cried, "And know what? It's about a thousand kilometers form Tokyo!"

**(Grabe ang _baka_ naman ni Sasuke! Sorry sa panlalait!)**

"Geez, I should've brought my motorcycle." he smiled. "The farther the better." he got closer to the girl. "And so I can be with you." He smirked.

"But--- I promised Keiko-chan and Hinata-chan---" he offered his cell phone.

"I'm subscribed in the plan WOOHOO! I wish I am too, so you can call them whenever you want." he flashed a killer smile.

"Hmm… you seem so unfathomable…" she said to him and got his cell phone. She quickly dialed Hinata's number. "Hello! Hinata-chaaan!"

"Hai," she answered "Sakura-chan, what's the matter?"

"Well--- I am with Sasuke and we're---"

"You're hurt?" she asked, alarmed. "What happened?"

"NO! We're heading North!" she shouted "he paid a wad of bills at the train which I just supposed that will end up in the suburbs--- but I missed the station and now---"

"Oh my god," Hinata said "you two are like spending a dream vacation!"

"Oh no… if my parents come back…" she began.

"Just enjoy, Sakura-chan. That's worth trying!" she encouraged her. "You are lucky that among girls--- he goes with you."

"Oh yeah, it's me, lucky gal." she whispered. "Ja,"

Sasuke arrived with food in a tray. She returned him the phone. "You'd want me to get in trouble, did you?"

"Of course not,"

"Then in case my parents arrived, what will I tell? I eloped or something?" she asked. "That's absurd!"

"I'll tell them I asked you for a date, and we dated," he said. He touched the contours of her pale face. "Hn?"

"Baka! As if that's convincing," she replied. "Whatever, I just know they won't care,"

"Right, and who also cares about me? They all left me happily for New York. I became like this because of them." he muttered.

She looked at him. "I think I can't see a mark of happiness in your eyes,"

"Hn?" he said. "Whatever. But I know I am happy being a burden for them. They can't let me run businesses at Tokyo."

It began to rain and it poured heavily, and making him close the window. Sakura peered at the window examining the weather.

"You know what, I just hope you brought lots of money." she began. "Friday afternoon and it's raining, man." 

"Oh yeah," he stretched his arms and closed his eyelids, and his unemotional eyes aren't seen. "I have my credit cards here, I hope they accept it.

_I loved him in that state…_ Sakura thought. _I'd really love his eyes, but it shows too much loneliness and it has unlocked emotions. I'd want to release them. What if I see his eyes in-loved? lol I hope soon I can._

The train finally reached it's location. Akita, at last. As they all started to move out from the train, Sakura can feel coldness run through her arms, making her sick. The coldness of the northern part of the country struck her. She looked at Sasuke, and even found him almost shivering.

"Well, it's your fault, young man!" Sakura scolded. "You should've asked whether it's stopping at the suburbs or what. And don't pay lots of money at the counter!"

"Okay, okay, I got it," he whispered. "well, as if I care if we both got struck in this train forever,"

"Baka!" Sakura scolded him "then what will happen to us?"

She took him by the arm and took a taxi. "It's better if we stay on an inn first." she added. And she asked the driver for the nearest Inn there. Goody, as Sakura thought, it has hot springs. They can avail of it while the cold chill runs off. As soon as they arrived the Inn, the woman who runs it questioned them.

"Did you eloped?" she whispered.

"IIE!" the two shouted suddenly, trying to hide their blushing faces.

"Are you fiancés?" she even asked.

"Not either, ma'am." Sasuke explained. "We will be needing 2 rooms, please?"

"There's none available. Only one room can do?" she answered them.

"H-hai," he decided, rather than to stay that cold, rainy night outside. He gazed at the windows and followed the woman to their room. It felt really warm inside the room.

"Okay, here's the key," she already then afterwards left them. Silence remained in the room. And it added to the coldness they are feeling. Sasuke started a conversation.

"Tomorrow, we're going. I know you are already mad at me," he said.

"Nandaka… sou nan desu." she asked "Anou… you are really weird!" Sakura ran to the window, and she cleared away the mist created in the window. She can see the rain pouring relentlessly outside.

"Aki no ame," he can hear him say it. He was smiling to himself and his thoughts are really unreadable. He likes rain--- it's gentle downpour and it washes everything in his vivid mind.

Sasuke stood up stoically and then moved his way to the window beside Sakura. The innkeeper arrived with their futons. Sakura loved the renewing scent of the trees and he mountains. She felt free and everything was nice. The nature and the inn go well together, and so it created a very scenic view--- from the plains to the mountains.

When the rain started to stop the woman eagerly told them about the hot springs bath and Sakura happily went with the woman preparing her bath.

"Young lady, why did you and your friend came to Akita?" The woman asked her.

"Ummm, to tell you the truth, Sasuke didn't know it was going this far!" she exclaimed. "He's weird and he's rich that's why he doesn't worry about expenses!"

The old woman laughed. "When I first saw you, I thought you were eloping. Well, your friend seems to be an introvert."

"Exactly." she said. "Ano, this bath is relaxing!" she exclaimed. "I never felt any hot springs better than this!"

"Domo arigatou," she said. "I'll just prepare your dinner. I'm glad that you even appreciate this place." she smiled at her.

Sakura looked around her. The nature seems really inviting her to its perception. She closed her eyes and felt the water's warmth. In this place she found the warm hot springs surrounded by nature. She found herself smiling naturally since they had started their journey. That trip was worthwhile too.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Sasuke's voice was rising in panic.

No reply. 

He freaked out. "Argh! She might lost consciousness!" Without much ado, he went striaght to the place where Sakura is,

"S-Sakura?" He felt goosebumps as he looked at her and she's definitely not replying.

"Oh no," he said to himself

She woke up with a blurred vision. "Nee… What happened?" she looked at the person beside her-- around her, and her naked not really soaked body only covered with a blue shirt.

"Ahhhhhh!" she shrieked, and it alerted everyone at the inn.

Moments passed by and Sakura and Sasuke aren't speaking to each other, and Sakura was furiously biting her sushi angrily glaring at Sasuke every now and then.

"Hey, sorry." Sasuke murmured.

"You're so weird!" she exclaimed, "But you're also hentai!"

"I didn't mean to do that!" he backed up defensively "you didn't replied as soon as I was calling you! And so I thought you're DEAD! You made me worry, you know! And now you're mad at---" Sasuke realized he had said a lot of things already.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied intransigently as usual. He haughtily looked back. She pulled his shoulder.

"I really can't get you!" Sakura scoffed. "Okay, fine. I forgive you. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi nasai." he said and smiled gratefully.

The next day, they went back to the mansion. And it started a new chapter in their lives.

**---------------------------**


	19. The Friendship Ring

**Chapter Nineteen: **The "Friendship" Ring

**---------------------------**

Sakura heard knocks on the door as she was contemplating about attending Itachi's party--- wherein that party; she doesn't know anyone except of course the hosts and their attendants. The whole thing is messing her thoughts up, and she just wants to get out of Sasuke's mansion in any way.

_Of course, he won't let you. On the other hand, why did you stupidly agreed to stay with him?_

Sakura was drowned in thoughts that she forgot that someone had knocked on her door. It was Sasuke, who was impatiently standing behind the door. He finally gave up, and decided to ask Sakura,

"May I get in?" he asked suddenly. Sakura was surprised, letting out a stifled gasp. She looked at the door and softly answered,

"Hai…"

"Getting dressed already?" Sasuke asked Sakura as he entered her room. She was merely staring at the red gown at her bed, and she was somewhat reluctant to dress up for a party of rich people.

"Are you sure I can attend such--"

He smiled warmly as if he wasn't the Sasuke who was once mocking her in every way he can. He has softened, and Sakura was some sort of surprised.

_Is that really Uchiha Sasuke? No, I must be dreaming!_

"Is there anything wrong?" Sasuke asked suddenly, noticing Sakura's confused face. Sasuke stared at her and Sakura blushed.

"What's happening with you?" he asked as he sat on the couch. "Anyway, look at what Kouji-san had found…" He smirked at her and she was puzzled.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly, looking at his gestures carefully, "Don't ever dare to show me some spider or any insect---"

"You're overacting." He commented. Sakura was irked.

The suddenly, Sasuke showed Sakura a small box. The box was made perfectly, and it was red in color. It was simple, but its appeal is extravagant.

"So, that's the box where your surprise prank is hiding…" Sakura murmured doubtfully. "Even so, I won't be surprised if you placed it in a nice box."

"No, you're wrong." He replied. "It's not what you think,"

Sasuke opened the box, and an elegant ring was contained inside it. Sakura was amazed on what she saw: a golden ring with a pretty pink gem in it. "This was once my mom's ring. Dad gave this to her, and they've told me to give this to the girl I don't want to be separated with…"

Sasuke can't understand why he was able to tell Sakura about it. Sakura knew that he was just letting her see it, how beautiful it was to anyone's eye.

"Wow, that's cool, Sasuke-kun! It will bind someone to you!" Sakura exclaimed as she smiled at him. "I think you should keep it."

"I've kept it. It was gone for a span of years," he replied. "and Kouji-san found it once more. I actually misplaced it"

"Ah…" she said, looking at it carefully. It was made perfectly, and every side of it is fantastic. Sakura can't help but smile at it.

"Thanks for showing it to me, Sasuke-kun." She replied. "You must treasure that."

"You should wear it first."

Sakura silenced. "You're joking. I might lose that." She replied, pointing to the ring. "Besides, that was given to you so that you can give that to someone else worthy of it." She looked down, and thought to herself: _The girl destined for you,_

He shrugged, took her hand, and placed it. "I haven't found that girl. You must keep it for me first," he insisted. "Don't you know that I'm more careless than you are?"

"Of course not…" She answered. "I---"

"Promise me you'll keep it," he replied.

"If I lost it?" she asked.

He grinned back. "I said you would wear it," he repeated.

"But--- this belong to--- your future---" she paused when he came to her closer. He wrapped his arms to her thin figure and he took her right hand and placed it in her ring finger.

"We will be partially be bound-- by you know… friendship."

"Kids do that stuff such as friendship rings!" she faced him, laughing.

"I never had a friend but you," he whispered. "I'll be waiting for you to get dressed, okay?" he smiled before he left her.

Sakura sighed, and then looked at the ring again.

_This is not right. This has some sentimental value, and it's not right if I wear this… He's really weird. _Sakura thought

"H-Hai…" she softly answered. Sakura decided to agree with him. She prepared to get dressed, and she locked the door.

"I wish nothing bad will happen…," she thought.

_It suits her perfectly; I guess it was made only for her… _Sasuke thought.

**---------------------------**

The night came. Sakura found herself near the stairway, and still as reluctant as she was. She sighed heavily and she is so nervous. Many rich men are below--- they might just swallow her alive. Sasuke went by her side, and he was eating a lollipop. He probably looked at her troubled face and sighed.

"Needed an escort?"

Sakura looked behind her. "Nee, Sasuke-kun…" she replied softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you by the living room," he pointed to the place, "But you took a very long time to get dressed," he stared at her admiringly, but still he tries to hide his admiration for her.

"In fairness to that… you look so pretty… tonight…"

Sakura blushed, as well as Sasuke. (They look so K-I-R-E-I! Nice one, Sasuke!)

"Baka," Sakura murmured. She looked at his sincere eyes. They don't show any doubt or deceit.

"So, shall we?" he asked her, gesturing for them to go down.

"Okay," she agreed, clinging to his arm…

"Sasuke, we didn't expect you to be that handsome," an elegant woman said as she chuckled. Beside her, a guy about in his early twenties appeared to them, and peered at Sakura, who was behind Sasuke. Her eyes were on the glittering ring in the girl's fingers.

"You told us you'll only bring a girl who will be your wife already," piped the guy who actually looked like Gai-sensei. "Is she it?"

Sasuke laughed aloud. "Hey, I was just a kid when I said that!"

"Then why is she wearing a ring?" Sasuke's brother finally asked. "Long time, my dear brother. You've matured, at least. And I wouldn't think you'll be able to get a perfect girl."

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to the glittering ring and their faces frenzied.

"A-Ah…you see…" Sakura was too embarrassed to speak.

"OK, you got me!" Sasuke exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "She's Sakura Haruno… my…"

They both silenced…

"Congratulations!" everyone exclaimed in chorus. The next thing Sakura knew, people were all looking at her proudly.

"She's pretty, Sasuke!"

"Nee!" Sakura turned to Sasuke. He smiled at her.

"Just ride on," he said, smirking. "And enjoy this night…"

She sighed, now she's in a much bigger situation! The guy who peered at her offered her to dance with the next song. Reluctantly, she took it. Sasuke eyed them carefully, the snooper he was.

Jealous….

"Hi, Ms. Haruno--- I'm Rock Lee. You know, Sasuke's family business runs with ours," he began introducing. "So, what's the feeling being the next queen of this mansion?"

"Huh?" she asked absent-mindedly. She's thinking about the guy's questions--- and everything drowns her so much.

"Never mind," he said "but I didn't think Sasuke will find a very beautiful girl--- and wait a minute. From which company do you belong?"

"I'm just a mere girl from Osaka who became an exchange student to Tokyo." she replied. "That's all."

"Really?" he exclaimed, "Sasuke has a really a chic taste in girls! Do you have an older sister or a cousin?"

"I'm sorry, there's none," she said and the music stopped.

**---------------------------**

Sasuke had come sitting alone in a chair, watching Sakura ran away from Lee's grasp. Not really, and he noticed her went to his front. Sakura pulled him out of his sit and confronted him. They were outside the mansion.

"So, how's it going huh?" she asked, "Are you really planning to get me hooked in your family affairs just because they wanted to know from you if you have a girlfriend?"

"…"

"Now you don't answer me. Doushite?" she was now angrily looking at him.

"I didn't know they'll take the ring seriously!" he answered defiantly, "Maybe they misjudged it."

"But you didn't react!"

"Gomen!"

Sakura silenced. Then she chuckled. "Now we're shouting at each other."

"Sorry," Sasuke replied in a calm manner. "So sorry…"

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked. "They all took it seriously."

"And we could not just take it back," Sasuke smirked. Sakura glared at him.

"What are you planning once more?" she asked him…

**---------------------------**

The next day:

"No, thanks, I can ride a taxi from here." Sakura told everyone. "And please, say my thanks to Sasuke-kun, okay?"

"But won't you mind waking him up first, young mistress?"

"Iie… it would be better if he wouldn't have known that I'll leave---" she stopped and ran. "Ja!"

Suddenly…

"Sakura!" Sasuke called up, and followed her. "…Whatcha running for?"

"I'm leaving!" she shouted at his face. "Ja- Ne!"

"You won't." he pulled her arms and her body closer to his. "…Until you meet my parents."

"But---"

"I said you'll stay." he hoisted her up and she wiggled. "Hey, calm down, will ya?"

"Then bring me down, baka! I can walk by myself!" she said and he did as what she ordered. Itachi snickered as he walked towards them with his bride-to-be. She looked really pretty and elegant. She greeted her properly and she smiled at Sakura.

"Wow, she is a very pretty woman!" Sakura thought as she was blushing.

"So, you are Sasuke-kun's bride to be?"

"Anou…" she began shyly.

"Hah! A girl dominates you! I saw it!" Itachi exclaimed, teasing his younger brother. Sasuke's eyes flamed in anger. "…Just joking! You love her, right?"

"Yeah, right. So I need mom and dad immediately," he said. "I would show them how beautiful my future wife is!"

"Oh yeah. But my wife is also pretty, right?" Itachi said proudly. "We have good taste in women," he even added.

Itachi's wife appreciated Sakura's ring. She must've told her he just made her wear it partially. However, neither her lips nor her actions can say something, so the two left them alone in the living room. Sakura stared at the crystal chandelier. It was sure pretty, but she had never noticed it since she came in.

"Do you think that ring is pretty?" he commented.

She looked at him directly, "Gomen. I know this is yours."

"I know," Sasuke chuckled. He stared at her carefully. "But not for long…"

"…"

"It's yours," he said plainly.

She shook her head. "I cannot accept this, Sasuke-kun."

"Haven't I told you it's a friendship ring," he replied. "Anyway, I'm giving you that ring. Don't return that to me anymore"

"This has lots of sentimental values!" Sakura insisted. "I won't accept this." He tried her best to pull it out of her finger, but it won't budge. Sakura panicked, looking at Sasuke tenderly.

He then turned serious. "Sakura, I…I want to tell you something." He came closer to her…

Just then, a maid came to them. Sasuke sighed. "I'll tell you later." He turned back to follow their maid. "Get ready. In an hour, we'll have to meet my parents."

"H-Hai. Kedo---" Her heart was still beating furiously as she vividly recalled how his bored eyes stared into her emerald eyes a while ago… they are like hypnotizing.

She closed her eyes tight and sighed,_ Am I really in loved?_

TBC

**---------------------------**

**A/N: **I ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW IF THERE IS SUCH A RING LIKE THAT!


	20. Misinterpretations: PART ONE

**Chapter Twenty:** Misinterpretations PART ONE

**--------------------------- **

**Note: This chapter teaches everyone a lesson: "Maraming namamatay sa maling akala"- in English… uh… sorry I can't translate it fully… "Many people die because of wrong interpretations" Whatever! But the Filipino quote is right. Oi mga pinoy jan! Paki translate nga to ng maayos!**

**Nabitin tayo dun sa pagtatapat ni Sasuke! Hehe**

**And the winning name for Itachi's wife is: Aiko!**

**Thanks to Chocobaby. I owe this cute name to Chocobaby**

**--------------------------- **

Sakura still lingered in the Uchiha Mansion. She was somewhat bored; however, Sasuke was there so it doesn't matter to her. That Sunday noon, Itachi decided that they should go out for lunch (why do they have to since they have chefs?) and before noon, Sakura and Sasuke went to their company office to wait for Itachi's meeting to be adjourned.

Note: Itachi's party was Saturday, This chapter is Sunday, and his wedding will be on… Wednesday! It would happen in the USA. Sakura would have to meet Sasuke's parents at their lunch

"I wonder how Sasuke's mom looks like," Sakura thought. (Even the author doesn't know how she looks like! She was showed in very few scenes in the series and its all black and white- flashbacks)

Sakura felt tensed, especially when she imagined how rich women look like, far from the people she was used tithe women of Osaka are just plain and mediocre Take not that Sakura live where there are rice plains and tall trees.

Sasuke can't help but notice how nervous she was. That is a sign that he keeps on looking at 'his' Sakura! When their eyes met, Sakura averted from his gaze.

"Any problem?"

"I wanna go home," she said. "I shouldn't have gone with you here at the first place," she replied as soon as the Limousine arrived in front of the tall Uchiha building and the guards are opening the door for them.

"You agreed with me," he replied.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, for your information, I have no choice!" Sakura argued with him.

Suddenly, Sakura noticed approaching guards, and she gulped. After the guards stood a woman, who wore a casual cream-colored turtleneck and a scarf around her neck. She also wears an elegant taupe pants. She has jet-black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Sasuke…" the woman muttered. "How's my son doing?"

(**Please don't blame me on how I described his mom! I have no idea… I just placed everything under my imagination! Blame it!)**

Sakura stood frozen. Sasuke's mom looks young! She admired her beauty. Her black eyes are appealing. She looks so perfect. Sakura can't help but smile to herself.

Afterwards, she was surprised when Sasuke placed his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm fine, mom…" he replied.

"Good," his mother replied, smiling. "And who's that pretty lady beside you?"

Sakura pointed to herself unconsciously. His mother nodded.

"…" Sakura can't speak.

"She's my … uh…" Sasuke began "She's… how could I explain this…"

His mother chuckled. "My boy, you didn't change. You are still hesitant about your feelings…" she replied "But you know you can't hide anything from your mother,"

He scratched the back of his head. "Aah"

Sakura was still looking at his mother. _Sasuke is hesitant about his feelings? What does she mean?_

(DENSE!)

Sakura bowed her head down, and then Sasuke cleared his throat, and nervously faced his mom. "Sakura… Haruno is… her name…" he murmured softly.

"Hello, Sakura." His mom greeted the girl. "Or should I call you Haruno-san?"

"Whatever you wish, ma'am," she said, as she smiled "I do not mind people calling me names even though I do not want it…" She glanced at Sasuke meaningfully. He was puzzled.

"You're such an interesting girl!" she exclaimed. "Have you met my other son Itachi?"

Itachi suddenly appeared to them. "Mama!" he called out. "Hey, Sasuke! Why don't you introduce your girlfriend to mama?"

_"Shut up,"_ he was blushing. "Well… I did,"

"She is your girlfriend? Wow, you didn't tell me that fact directly. Thanks, Itachi for telling me his secret he doesn't want to share."

His mom and brother grinned subsequently. Sasuke frowned; they are teasing him again… so he just decided to keep quiet. Afterwards, a guy came by, and his name is Gaara. Imagine Gaara in my story: a guy with fiery red hair, no tattoo, clear and bright face, happy smile, and Chinese eyes.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! Long time no see!" he greeted. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes.

"Gaara?"

"Yup," the guy Gaara replied, mock punching Sasuke "so how is my best friend now? I came back here just to see you. But I won't be long here, so we should seize the chance"

"Yeah right. You always wanted to leave me."

"Oh come on, Sasuke! Don't be so dramatic!" Gaara laughed out, and then he looked at Sakura, who bowed down and introduced herself politely.

"Konnichiwa! I am Sakura Haruno"

"Hello and I am Gaara Suna. Nice to meet you, beautiful."

"HEY!"

Sasuke arched his left eyebrow. "She's already mine and unavailable."

"Whatever you say, my friend!" Gaara grinned at him. Sakura stared at Gaara. He is such a happy person, a typical teenager. You would notice that he is Sasuke's opposite. He seems really approachable and you'll really like him.

"Would you like to go out with me first, Sakura? Let's leave the boys behind. I am pretty sure they have lots of things to discuss."

Sasuke's mom took Sakura's hand and then she saw the ring Sasuke had given her. She smiled at the sight of this, and then as they go away them, she stopped and then took her hand up.

"This fits you so much, my dear. I guess it was really made for you to wear."

Sakura was speechless.

"Now, now, you don't have to be shy on my presence. You'd be my next daughter-in-law, isn't it?" she replied, "Sasuke really knows how to pick girls. I thought I would never ask him to have a girl. But in you I've seen he's changed."

"Really?" she replied unbelievable "I never thought about it either. I thought I'd be dropping my studies as well,"

"Don't tell me you got a blue tag from him?"

"Certainly yes," she smiled "then he said I won. I obviously didn't believe him; I thought he was just kidding. But then, I saw his sincerity… especially when he helped me when a bunch of students attacked me."

His mother laugh. "You make me bow down, Sakura. I never knew that there will be a time he'd return to his old self."

Sakura looked at his mom intently. "Well, actually he's not really as obnoxious as that. He was really a lot like Gaara." She continued. "But because of sudden things that happened, just like when Gaara left for USA, he suddenly changed a bit. He became a lonely boy. His problem grew worse when we told him that his aniki was going to USA as well. He took it seriously, and he was so heartbroken."

"I see, I was right. Every person is born good." Sakura assured her.

"Thanks a lot to you, Sakura. You've revived my son. He's a lot better now. Love really conquers everything and breaks all barriers."

Sakura simply smiled "I just gave him back his confidence. I guess he had done it by himself."

"Sakura!" Sasuke called up "You shouldn't leave!"

"Oh, c'mon, Sasuke-kun! Don't mind me, I'm fine! You go on and attend to Gaara. I am pretty sure you miss him."

"No way, I am not letting you run away like that. You don't need to return to your apartment. You'll be safer here," he pulled her wrist.

"Hey, wait up!" she exclaimed

"I want you to stay with us, Sakura. I'd want to know about what my son was doing while I was away…" she eyed him suddenly.

"Well, it would take a long time," Sasuke said.

"I'm fine with that!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'll tell everything starting when I first met him"

Sasuke sighed, "Oh my God… mom will sure hit me…"


	21. Misinterpretations: PART TWO

**Chapter Twenty-one:** Misinterpretations PART TWO

**---------------------------**

That evening, Sasuke couldn't sleep. The night was cold, and he wanders around their mansion to be able to sleep. He passed by Sakura's room, and then he noticed the lights are opened.

Meanwhile, Gaara came to Sakura's room. They were talking about something, and suddenly, he was to ask her about something…

"Did I disturb you?"

"No, what do you want to know? You seem so anxious about something, huh?" Sakura asked him.

"Well, you see, I have a chat mate named Asakura Keiko and"

"KEIKO-CHAN!" Sakura exclaimed "GOSH! You might be her mystery guy A.K.A. Satoshi!"

"Uh… how did you know?" Gaara was so surprised. "I am her chat mate. She told me stories about you and Sasuke getting along everyday. Unfortunately, I was too shy to admit who I really am and to meet her personally. I returned so that I could see her, and so I need your help."

"Cool! Since when did you meet each other?" Sakura asked

"Well, 2 years ago…"

_/Flashback/_

_"I better check my YM today." Gaara said. He signed in, with the username SaNd143. He checked his offline messages and went into a chatroom._

_"Temari told me I'll be seeing her here," he clicked on the Japanese Animation 2 chatroom. "Ack! I forgot to ask her username!"_

_Therefore, he scanned the chatters online on the right pane, scanning and looking for a female, which is like Temari in his senses. Then he found a user name "KA094"._

_"Could this be Temari?"_

_As he instant messaged that certain user, he found out that it's not his sister. However, he saw her picture in the right pane, and found her attractive. _

_Gaara continued chatting with Keiko Asakura. He used another name for himself, Satoshi Matsuda. By and by, knowing Keiko's personality, he learned to admire her as well. Then he concluded that he likes her, even through chat he wanted to tell her. Nevertheless, as Keiko once said that she wants a guy tell her personally, how he feels about her. Therefore,…_

_/End of Flashback/_

"… So I decided to go back to Japan just to tell her how I feel and to see her personally. I wanted to make it a surprise. When I heard Itachi said to me that Sasuke's girlfriend's name is Sakura Haruno, I suddenly remembered Keiko's tale of an enchanting girl who acted as princess in their play… and Sasuke-kun's love interest," Gaara continued. "I had the urge to go back to ask for your help. You are Keiko's friend right? You might know what she wants… so Sakura-san… please help me"

Sakura silenced for a while and then she smiled at Gaara.

"Gaara!" Sasuke called out. "Where the heck is he!"

Then he passed by Sakura's room, and then he decided to come in, but he saw his friend's fiery red hair… and confirmed that he is inside.

"What is he doing with her?" Sasuke began to doubt him…

**--------------------------- **

"Sure thing! I'd love to!" Sakura answered Gaara.

"Really?" Gaara took her hand "Thanks! I'll be expecting you tomorrow! Bring them along at the park at 3 PM, don't forget!"

He excitedly rushed out of her room. And he passed by Sasuke, who was suddenly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What was that?" he asked Gaara.

"Sakura and I are going out tomorrow." He said "and I can't wait! I told her to bring along some of her friends."

Sasuke pointed out to himself. "Aren't you forgetting ME?" he said directly without hesitation.

"Oh, yeah… ummm… I think, you could go as well, Ja! Oyasumi! I'd be preparing for tomorrow's happening!"

"He acts weird." Sasuke whispered. "Something fishy's happening…"

The next day, Sakura called to Keiko, even Naruto and Hinata.

"See you later at 3, okay. Ja…"

"Sakura."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" she said, "You got up so early,"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing! Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked

"Nothing as well," he murmured.

"Okay, I need to do something."

"Where are you going later?" he suddenly asked, "out with Gaara?"

"Oh, yeah… he wants to go out with me and my… friends."

"How about me?"

"Ummm… okay, you go with us."

"Good." Then he went away, and Sakura noticed his strange act.

**--------------------------- **

"Sakura-chan! C'mon! Let's go out, I need your guidance!" Gaara excitedly called. He forgot Sasuke's presence. Sasuke's eyebrows intersected and he felt jealousy eating him up. He angrily looked at Gaara and Sakura together.

"Don't take it seriously, Sasuke!" Gaara said.

"Hn, for all I care." Then he stormed off…

"Is he really that cold?" Gaara asked Sakura

"Umm, sorry about that. He's really changed." Sakura said. "So where do you want us to buy her a present?"

"Grrr…" Sasuke was fuming mad. "I should follow them. Gaara, that snake!"

He ran to their garage and rode his motorcycle. Then he followed Gaara's car. The car went straight to the department store.

"Department store? What will they buy? I am sure Gaara is buying my Sakura a present! He really likes her!" he sped up to catch the two. "You're not gonna have her, my friend…"

"Hmn, is this alright?" Gaara brought up a cookbook.

"No, she doesn't want cooking." Sakura gave him a magazine. "This one. A fashion magazine. Keiko is aspiring to become a fashion designer. Didn't she tell you that she designed our costumes for the play?"

"I kinda forgot that," Gaara giggled "thanks, Sakura. After we bought this, how about eating with me your lunch?"

"Sure! As long as it's your treat!" Sakura joked. "Let's go!"

**---------------------------**

Sasuke finally arrived the department store. His eyes roamed around, and finally spotted his "girlfriend" and his best friend together happily. Sakura was carrying a paper bag of goods, and then he silently followed the two of them.

They went to a restaurant, and then Sasuke became more furious.

"Gaara… Sakura…!"

He clutched his fists. He seems not to take everything anymore, and any longer. The problem is he might do something wrong…

"Um, Gaara-kun, I think we should go home now." Sakura checked her watch. "It's already 1 and Sasuke-kun might be looking for me,"

"Yeah, and we have to meet Keiko-chan later, so I better prepare myself." Gaara said. "Okay, let's go."

Sasuke was bitterly looking at them as they went out the restaurant together. He stormed off the place, and then ran out quickly. He suddenly lost grip of himself, and then as he was getting ready to get away, the rain began to fall down.

(From here the background music "Love Letter" of Gackt ends)

**---------------------------**

Sakura suddenly stopped walking. She looked outside, then Gaara told her to hasten.

Sasuke rode his motorcycle, and regardless of the weather, he continued his way home. The rain had gotten worse, and his slight feeling of solitude began to grow… bigger than he expected. The farther he travels, the lonelier he becomes. All of his transgressions seem to return in his mind. He wants to shout aloud, and he felt that all doors are closing.

He doesn't want to return to their house. He might see Sakura, the person he loved, and his best friend Gaara. He knew he's such a straightforward person, but he never learned to apply it to Sakura, for the sake of his affection. That affection he's thinking never seemed to come out from him, neither in words nor in actions.

He hated himself more that what he feels about Sakura and Gaara. He blames himself as well. If only he had told her that he wants her seriously as his girl, and that he's not playing around… if only he'd told her that he loves her as much as he loves his own family, if only… if only…

**---------------------------**

Sakura already arrived back at the Uchiha mansion with Gaara. She noticed that Sasuke wasn't around. After hours had passed, and after she's dressed up, Sasuke was not yet around. She grew worried about him.

"Kouji-san, do you know where Sasuke-kun is?" she asked. "I am pretty sure he was here before we left,"

"I guess he left a while ago after you left. He brought his motorcycle along with him" Kouji replied. "Are you going now with Mr. Suna?"

"Yes, and oh, when he returns, tell him to go to the Park." She said.

"Sure,"

"Sakura-chan! C'mon! They might be waiting!" Gaara called her.

"Alright! Just don't get too excited!" she answered back. "I'll be going now, sir. Ja ne!"

**--------------------------- **

"Young Master!" a maid hollered. "What happened to you?"

Because of that, Kouji rushed to Sasuke.

"Where have you been?"

"Where's aniki?" he instantly asked. "Where is he?"

"Calling for me?" Itachi asked. "Oh my god, Sasuke, what on earth had entered your mind? Climb up and clean yourself! Mom won't like the way you look!"

He pushed his brother towards the staircase. "Now, now, would you be clean before aniki leaves?"

"What?"

"I said I am leaving," Itachi said slowly. "I won't like you anymore if you don't arrange how you look."

"Aniki, you're not leaving alone." He said coldly. "I wanna go with you."

Everyone in the mansion looked at him…


	22. Parting and Then

**Chapter Twenty-two: **Parting… and then…

**---------------------------------------------**

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I wanna interview him for the next issue of the school paper!"

"Wow, Naruto's a journalist!" Gaara exclaimed happily.

"Yup! And that's not all! I am also a photo journ. I took pictures as well!" he said proudly, putting out his camera.

"Naruto-kun!" Keiko shouted at him. "I'm sorry, Gaara. He's really like that!"

"It's fine with me, Keiko."

"What about me taking your picture? I have my instamatic with me!" Naruto said. "C'mon now, this won't take too long and you'll have your remembrance!"

"Okay," they both said and smiled.

**CLICK!**

"Cool! You look so good together" Naruto said.

The rest of them noticed that Sakura was so silent. Then she just ran away.

"SAKURA!"

"Are you sure about this?" Kouji asked "What will Sakura do? Why leave so sudden?"

"I've made up my mind."

"But…"

"We're going now." Itachi said "I hope you won't regret this for life,"

Sasuke followed his brother and off they go to the airport.

Sakura arrived at the mansion after Sasuke left. She noticed that everyone looks so sad, and that all eyes are on her.

"What's going on?" then she felt her heart skip. She looked at every Peron in the house, and she was still confused at the way they all look at her. "And where's Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's mom with Kouji appeared before her,

"Sakura, Sasuke had left a while ago… we tried our best to prevent him but…"

With that, Sakura madly ran out of the mansion, so quick that they couldn't follow her.

**---------------------------------------------**

While Itachi and Sasuke had already ridden the plane…

"Hey Sasuke, its Gaara." Itachi was giving him the cell phone. He shoved it away

"What's wrong with you?""

"Nothing."

"Gaara, what do you want to tell him? Oh! You met your chat mate? Whoa! Cool!" Itachi was so glad. "And I told you, she's Sakura's friend! I was right!"

Sasuke snatched the phone from Itachi.

"Do you like Sakura?" he asked immediately.

" NO WAY! It's Keiko-chan that I like. I only asked help from her!" Gaara answered, and Sasuke felt like going out of the plane.

"LET ME GO!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone in the plane looked at him.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura yelled. "Stupid YOU!"

Sakura stood alone in the bridge overlooking Tokyo at night, and the dark scenic view made her lonelier. The people just pass by her, walking and walking, while she stayed there standing alone.

Looking up the skies, she shouted out her thoughts and feelings.

"… you do not follow the maxim… think first before you…" she break into sobbing. "LEAP!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I… I… I… _love you… _Hope you'll still be able to hear that…" Sakura looked at the ring he gave her meaningfully.

"What's the sense of keeping this ring if you're not coming back?" she held it tightly in her hand. "… You're such… a coward… so… coward…"

**---------------------------------------------**

The next day:

**KRRRRRRRRNGGGG!**

_Another morning after the night I've mourned. Everyday seems to change: seasons, weather, moods… and even people. But why can't I change too? Why can't I even try to turn away from that so-called "First Love"? Is it true? Or the other "First Love Never Dies" true also?_

_This time I'll try my hardest to forget that same cold-hearted raven-haired guy. I'll forget everything... that for once he'd got involved in my life and my feelings._

_I hate him for leaving. I hate it again when I think of him. We've been together for the past and as some say, "Past is Past". It's gotten off my nerves and on those times I cried off for him. Those times when my emerald eyes almost turn cherry red, not to mention its swelling._

_I hate you now, Sasuke Uchiha. I wish you won't return, though it's hard to erase you in my heart…_

She headed to the town again, to her best friend's house. She wants to forget…

**---------------------------------------------**

"Didn't you get it, Keiko-chan?" Hinata said the words louder than she usually does. "She also likes Uchiha-kun!"

"Wahhhh!" Sakura wailed and tears poured out eventually. "He'll pay for making me cry! I'll cut his head out!"

"Oh no." the two said. "Are you really in loved with him?"

"Of course! I can pay my whole life to prevail from loving him... but he's left me! I did not mean anything to him! How dare he kiss me when we are alone together? How dare he to share a futon with me? And how dare him too to see me half-undressed!" she shouted like a moron.

"WHATTTTTT?" they were sweat dropped.

"You all got me," she said "everything is true! If someone won't know much about us, they've might thought of us as fiancés. Just like in Morioka, one rainy night…" she even reminisced.

And she even ended crying.

"Wahhh!" she exclaimed. "He even told everyone in his mansion that he's marrying me! II some sorta refused! Wait!" she shouted. "Maybe because he left is that I"

"It's probably your fault too. So don't blame the lad!" Keiko defensively answered. "Wake up, gal!"

"You're right, my fault" she broke into tears again. "I'm so lost!" She just stared at the ring.

"Hey, look at this. He said this is mine already, and if I return it to him... he'll get mad"

"Oh my! It's a binding ring! That one's expensive!" Hinata exclaimed "He has feelings for you!"

"Him! The cold and obnoxious guy who dumps lots of girls? What number am I in his collection?"

"You're no. 1 in his heart. He never had a girlfriend." Keiko said "Believe us."

"I think how I feel for him is love at first sight. He even became my knight in shining armor when I was to be late!" she had given her sentence a sense of tender affection. Her hands are clasped together, and an admiring sparkle appeared in her eyes.

"And at the play, I actually… admired him for repeating the words 'I love you' to me. That meant a lot for fangirls, right?"

"Oh no, girl. You are not just a mere fangirl! Listen, Sasuke never treated you like one, right? He treated you differently. He won't dare sit beside a fangirl in the classroom. And we were all surprised he didn't move out his chair. He had been jumpy since Hitomi hugged him tight last time and from there on, he never sat beside girls." Keiko explained.

"So what do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"You were dense," Hinata said carefully. Sakura pointed to herself.

"Just like Naruto-kun." Keiko added. Hinata blushed at the mentioning of his name. "And now, Hinata and Naruto-kun had their-"

"Keiko-chan!" Hinata blushed, and crimson filled her face.

"Oi, it's darkening. I should go," Sakura said "Ja ne," Hinata lived beside Keiko's house.

"Me too," she said "Neji must be screwed up for preparing dinner! Our fathers must be late again."

"Okay. See ya on Monday!" Keiko bade.

"Okay, Hinata-chan. Ja ne!" Sakura bade. Neji came out. "Konnichiwa, Neji-kun!"

He grinned a bit, and then on her way, she met Temari, Gaara's sister. They were present in the party of Itachi as company associates.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Haruno-san?" Temari asked, seeing her lonely face. "Nee, I've heard Sasuke left."

"Yeah," she said "he is unfair. I haven't said how I felt for him," she was flushed. "I'm so sorry to tell things like that,"

Temari smiled, and Gaara swiped his head and turned on his way. "Okay then, Ja!"

"Ja ne," she whispered softly. Sakura turned to a supermarket.

"Okay. This is it. Wine. Wait till I drink this and forget!" she exclaimed and went to the counter. After she paid, she ran back to the apartment and opened the bottle of whisky. "Hah! They didn't even think I am a minor! Hey, is my crying making me older?"

Then, suddenly after she'd drink she heard a rustling sound near her window. She picked up her wooden stick and proceeded to the place, and she saw a shadow lurking behind the curtain. As soon as she had the chance, she beat the shadow.

"I have no time for…burglars! Don't you know I'm having much fun?" she exclaimed as she continued hitting.

**---------------------------------------------**


	23. I shall Return!

**Chapter Twenty-three **"I Shall Return!"

**---------------------------------------------**

Sasuke just came just in time. He was slightly bruised by the thing Sakura had used to beat him. As force was exerted, gravity both pulled them crashing to the ground after Sasuke had fallen in the window sill. He just knew that the girl is under his embrace.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked curiously as he gets off. He dusted his navy blue t-shirt and stood up. He helped her got up. "You look drunk! What's the matter with you?"

The stunned Sakura didn't react that easily and was swept away by his concern. She looked at him straight and he didn't avert his sight too. A same feeling rushed to the lady, making colors rise up in her pale face.

"Sasuke-kun!" a harried voice repeated as she gets her momentum back. _"Dream on, Sakura! He won't"_

Sasuke took time to examine Sakura carefully. Her long pink hair down to her thin waist, emerald eyesshe had recognized him too.

"Sakura!" he finally shouted. And later on, he smirked. "How are you feeling? Wanna be drunk?"

"Is that really, really, you?" she asked as she comes closer to him, and then she hugged him tight. "I"

_Now what? Tell him at last I hate you? Of course I want to savor this opportunity… I missed him like a long time already! A whole day is mere! Iie! But…_

She noticed the bruise in his arm. "You're hurt," she said softly.

"That's a mere nothing," he replied as he looks at her as she gets off him. "By the way, why are you mad like that as if you'll kill me?"

"You scared me," she replied. "I thought you are a burglar, when you rushed by and…" she paused.

"Alright then," he said and smiled. "How's life?"

"Still an idiot," she replied and blushed. The same beating of the heart remained though she actually controls herself. "You surprised me all of a sudden, and now you're changing my self-control once more…"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously. "Do you want me back?"

"…NO" she sighed out heavily. "I… I just want you here beside me."

He chuckled and against her will, he kissed her. She winced away.

"How many times will you do that?" she asked. Sasuke let her go freely. She watched Sasuke leaning on the wall near the room's corner. Seeing her he flinched a little before looking down like he hadn't noticed her come out.

She took a deep breath before walking over to him.

_Okay, now go…! Go do to him what you have to do! _

Sasuke looked up as she got closer. His face was paler than usual and it looked as if he was about to go away before he dug his fists into his jacket and hunched his shoulder preparing for the worst. His entire facial expression seems confused and weary...

"She's looks so vulnerable," he thought, "but why am I so affected if she doesn't want me? I am going to die now. I shouldn't have come back,"

He cleared his voice a little as he started slowly to speak.

"Sakura, I just wanted to say…"

Suddenly, Sasuke just found his head swiped on the left direction, and his right cheek seems to be hurt too much. She had slapped him.

Sakura was holding her hands behind her back and then smiling sweetly at him.

"What did you do that for?" he yelled at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you are for real and you hadn't come from my imagination."

"What!"

Sakura got serious finally and her tone changed.

"I don't want to be lonely anymore because of you, Sasuke Uchiha."

With that she started to go away from him. Sasuke pulled her arms to talk to her...

"Sakura, I don't want it either."

"Well why did you leave huh? A sort of your pranks and comedy gestures? To make fun of me as I cried off for you?"

"That's not it at all," he stammered.

She stopped abruptly and turned to him. Sasuke winced preparing to get hit again.

"Then apologize and this time, tell me the truth," Sakura asked reaching out to take his hand.

Sasuke became hesitant, but didn't pull away from her grasp. With a slight gulp, readied what he had wanted to say to her.

"Gomen ne, Sakura. I doubted you and your friendship with my best friend… so I lleft without a word. I don't think I am suitable for your taste of men and…itai, oww, my hand Sakura, itai!"

Sakura loosening her grip, but not releasing him looked deep into his dark eyes.

_Oh no not that stare!_

"Of course not!" Letting go of his hand she finished gently, "and I love you, and if you don't like me just say so."

Sasuke was bewildered and began to rub his hands over his face. He looked up to see her standing there watching him expectantly. She was so tough, yet she can also dare to cry… _Is this for real, Kami-sama?_

He was silent once more and what Sakura saw in his eyesa different glimmer. _Yeah boy! I released his anxious feelings!_

"She lied." he realized.

Sasuke let his hand drop back into his pockets. This was annoying. He knew what he wanted to say. _So just say it, idiot,_ he thought to himself.

"Go ahead;" Sakura said cheerfully, "I'm listening." Sasuke scratched his head, unsure about how to put it into words.

"I… uh… I mean…" Sasuke said becoming frustrated, "I don't know how you will react at this, but…"

"I want you to take it serious, Sakura." he said softly as he pulled her into an embrace. "I really loved you since then."

"I can just say… you're still weird." Sakura said as she smiled brightly and hugged Sasuke tightly. The two stood there a few moments longer, enjoying the cool night and the warm hug that each received. "You have always kissed me but is it love that each one mean?"

"You're right,"

He averted his eyes for a moment as he felt his face flushed. In his moment of weakness Sakura stepped forward and placed an unadulterated kiss quickly on his lips.

He looked up in surprise putting a hand to his mouth as she danced back. The some sorta red in his cheeks spread.

"Good!" Sakura said brightly, her own face blushing. "Then I suppose you should go home."

"Argh, be merciful! I came up here after I arrived from New York. I took the next flight! I did it so that I can go back as early as tonight. And ouch, my head hurts. Jet lag sucks."

"Ohhh?" she asked. "And let me give you my version of jet lag in my house!" She was to slap him but he prevented her. She giggled. "Just joking, eh? You are weird. Okay then, I guess you'd be sleeping beside me tonight."

And then the doorbell rang.

**---------------------------------------------**

_Geez! Was it a wrong timing? But what will I say if they find him here?_

She could see their flabbergasted faces:  
_"Sakura! Explain this!" her mom shouts. "What is this guy doing here?"_

_"Mom"_

_"Well," she could see Sasuke tried to explain with his cold voice._

_"From now on, you won't see him."_

_"NOOOOO!"_

"Way!" Sakura cried out. "Hide!"

"Okay," he grunted. He looked at her, "And please, check the door now?"

She quickly proceed to the door. Who will be there that late? Sasuke lied down to the bed.

"Oh! Kouji-san!" Sakura laughed forcedly, hiding her blushing. "What brought you here?" she looked inside and saw Sasuke making a 'no-no' sign and she slightly nodded.

"Young master had arrived!"

"Really?" excitement roams over her voice but Sasuke can tell it was lame. "Oh my!"

He even laughed as she looked weird. _How can she show feelings like that yet she'd seen me? _He thought. _She is an actress, for crying out loud…_

"But he isn't yet home. Anyway, maybe there was a stop over. I'll just call you in case." Kouji looked at her directly. "And in case he came there directly; ask him to go home, okay?"

"Definitely." she closed the door. Then she looked at her beloved.

"Go home."

"No, I won't." he smirked "Hey, you are afraid that I'm here in case your parents arrive tonight, right?"

"Of course not!" she cried and she laughed weird "But look at the circumstances."

"You've got a point anyway." He replied. "So shall we sleep now?"

"Where had your jet lag gone?" she asked as she went to the bed, and kissing him lightly. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," he replied. He lied next to her and she curled up to him and he propped her into an embrace.

**---------------------------------------------**


	24. Arrival of Danger? Another Fangirl!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **Arrival of Danger? Another Fangirl!.

**---------------------------------------------**

Morning came again. Sakura had faced her terrible headache and Sasuke his own jet lag that somewhat disappeared last night. They can't even get off each one's comfortable embrace, knowing the fact it's morning.

"Hey," Sakura said muffled in a way. "We need to go to school!"

"Oh, is it Monday already?" he replied as he gets up.

"School, Sasuke-kun."

"With me having no uniform?"

"Of course you're going home to pick your motorcycle and dress up."

"No way, I'm staying with you," he said stubbornly.

"Go home," she said as she leads him out of the room.

"Okay, okay, you don't need to drag me away here!" he exclaimed and she smirked.

"Gomen," she whispered.

"What about a goodbye kiss?" Sasuke joked.

"Baka!" she hit him with the door closing, and he was laughing hard.

"That hurt!" he shouted before leaving. Sakura smiled to her contentment, and she also made her breakfast and got ready to schoolof course doing her usual routine.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sasuke sauntered by his mansion's gates lazily. He misses Sakura already, though they'd just been away few minutes. He was surprised when he was welcomed by the whole cast of his house exaggeratedly. They are all overjoyed by his return. But someone whom he didn't expect was there. It was a rich girl from the USA, and his godfather's daughterYamanaka Ino.

"Hi ya, Sasuke-kun! It's so nice to see once more! I MISS YOU SOOO MUCH!" the girl yelled once Sasuke had entered the living room of their mansion. His parents are there, and he was so shocked to see Ino there.

"Excuse me?" he asked "hey! What are you doing with me? Get off me!" Sasuke yelled bloodily. But she didn't care at all, and continued from hugging him madly.

"Get. off. me!" Sasuke hissed, shoving her away.

"Oh, come on Sasuke-kun! I KNOW that you're missing me!" Ino said gleefully.

"I don't have time to talk to you," Sasuke said coldly.

"Why don't you have time to talk to me, huh?" asked Ino huffily.

"I don't need to tell you," Sasuke shot back at the blonde.

"Oh, I get it! You're dating and a girl coming between us!" Ino said, crossing her arms indignantly. Sasuke started to walk away to his room, but Ino grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me," Sasuke said unemotionally

"No, Sasuke-kun. You need to forget about that girl, she's not for you," Ino said sincerely. Sasuke glared at her.

"And since when did you control my lovelife?" he retorted, going upstairs. "I want my breakfast served in bed!"

"Hai, young master!" maids answered back.

Ino sighed. "He's still the same cold guy! And why did you say he fell in-love already?" she cried. "Listen. I'm enrolling at his school. I wanna see that girl!"

"Miss Ino, that girl is entirely different. She lived by the serene mountains of Osaka a time ago. She is good in climbing trees, and she became Young Master Sasuke's archenemy for a week. Then he felt he like her and…" Kouji replied.

"I don't care! I'm having him as my fiancé!" she cried out. "Hmmph!" She stormed off.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sasuke picked his uniform and dressed up the way he usually did clothes. Then he picked his bag and readied for school.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted "I'm going with you!"

"Okay," he said "But I have no extra." he was pointing to his helmet.

"Extra what? We will ride your Limousine!" she exclaimed.

"The young master isn't using cars for school." his mother said and smiled at Sasuke. "he has his motorcycle."

Ino sighed. "I can't believe the richest guy in Japan uses that!" she shouted and stormed off again. His mom blinked at her and told him to go.

"She might be waiting." she said and smiled at his son. "be careful."

"Hai. Ja, Okaasan!" he bade cheerfully. His mother smiled as she waves her hand.

"He had never been so happy in his life. Love really moves anything and anyone." she concluded.

**---------------------------------------------**

Sasuke arrived in front of Sakura's apartment. Ino was already spying on them. Let me tell a bit of Ino's childhood memories with her childhood crush, Sasuke…

She was a very bratty girl. She loves arranging a hairstyle she would love. Ino loves flowers, and she loves the Uchiha mansion's garden since she was a kid and had never met Sasuke.

One night, their families had dinner and Sasuke finally came out. Ino once had idolized Itachi and liked him so much. When she was strolling around the mansion's extent, she saw a chibi-Itachi at the garden. She fell in-love at him at first sight. And starting that very dinner, Ino always goes at the mansion to see Sasuke. But unfortunately, he was always sulking in his room.

She never gave up until the time that they grew up into FINE children in the age of 12. Sasuke hates Ino. In fact, he had practiced his pranks to her before with anyone else. Itachi usually stops him. He loves playing with her the pranks and Ino goes home crying bitterly. The day finally came that Ino left for the States, and Sasuke rejoiced. Ino doesn't want but her dad promised her one thing she really dreamed:

_"One day when you grow up into a fine lady at the USA, Sasuke-kun will marry you."_

And because of that, she was forced to go with her family. Those words are still marked in Ino's mind until she became 17 years old. She returned to Tokyo hoping that this Uchiha-lad will marry her as her dad had said. But when she knew from his family that he is courting a certain Osaka girl, she was furious and serious that she will have him tied on her little finger. But, THAT IS NEAR TO IMPOSSIBLEOR TRULY IMPOSSIBLE.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Gomen kudasai!" Sasuke doorbelled politely. Sakura opened the door happily.

"So, you've finally learned your manners," she joked.

"Really?" he scoffed. "Ikimasho!"

"You're hyperly enthusiastic and jumpy today!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, because another fangirl arrived." he said, helping her get up the motorcycle. "my godfather's daughter. She said she'll be enrolling." He frowned. "but HONESTLY I DON'T LIKE HER! Believe me!"

"I'm not doubting your love anyway," she said sweetly.

"Really?" he asked sincerely.

"Yup, so let's get going!" she said.

**---------------------------------------------**

Arriving at the school gates, the couple were surprised that students crowd at a place. Sasuke shrugged and they proceed at the crowd. Actually, they asked someone why there is a big crown celebrated along the whole building. As what the boy said…

"There's a new student there! And they say, she's so… KAWAII! Hey, you two! You must go there and see her! What are you waiting for?"

Again, Sasuke is not interested with the new student over there. He knew it. He scoffed.

"C'mon, Sakura, we have no time for that" he noticed the crowd looming next to them.

_"Does she know Uchiha-kun?"_

_"Probably, because she looks rich!"_

"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Who is that girl beside you?" she finally spoke up. Sasuke glared at her. Everyone looked at them intently.

"Why do you need to follow me here and add up those bunch of fangirls?" Sasuke exclaimed, furiously pointing to a group of flabbergasted girls.

_"What? the Kawaii new student is a FANGIRL?"_

_"Oh no, big problem!"_

She just smiled and then turned to Sakura, who was overwhelmed in the way she looks. Far better than her hair, complexion, but still she's pretty. Her emerald eyes are not yet topped by her shimmering sapphire-blue eyes.

"Hajimemashite?"

"I'm fine,"

"By the way, I'm Yamanaka Ino. I'm Sasuke-kun's childhood friend" she was cut off.

"Chotto shitsurei? Did you mentioned friend? Well, never!" he shouted. She was somewhat shamed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scolded him. "Gomen nasai. I'm sure he hasn't processed manners well,"

"Yes, I know him maybe better than you." she said proudly.

"Sakura knows me a hundred times more." Sasuke defended her.

"Hmmmph!" she said, chin up. "Dozo yoroshiku, Sakura-san." she turned her heel and everyone looked shocked.

"Ja mata!" she greeted back. She looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun you're rude!"

"But she tries to piss you and I was the one pissed!" he insisted.

"Ne, dou itashimashite." she said to him. "hn?"

"Ee." he answered. "we're getting late, so shall we? Forget about her, and don't believe in her."

She nodded briskly and they walked hand in hand as Ino looked at them with jealousy.

**---------------------------------------------**

The first class is about to begin. But their teacher stopped from a moment to introduce the new student…

"Class, we have new student here. I know all of you have seen her a while ago. Ino, please come in." Kakashi-sensei said.

"_She's wonderful!"_

"_Yeah, yeah! She's Kawaii!"_

"_Kawaii!"_

"_Kireii!"_

Sakura heard her classmates' comments about the new girl in their class. She introduces herself in front of a class and the bored Sasuke started to look at the window not listening to the girl.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. I hope you will accept me here in your class as your new classmate. Dozo yoroshiku!" The girl named Ino smile lovely. All of their classmates were admired at her beauty and personality. But the **ever-sick-of-fangirls** Sasuke whispered to himself gazing at the new student:

"Nonsense…" he murmured crossing his arms looking at the girl angrily.

**---------------------------------------------**

It was break time that Sasuke is sitting beside Sakura in a long bench in front of the school garden. They sit closely and talking about the things that happened while Sasuke left for a day. They have nothing to do for now. Just to sit, eat and talk. Until the brat enters the scene and surprisingly, she made Sasuke and Sakura shocked.

"Hi Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun! Can I join you this break time?" Ino appeared.

"Sure… Why not…" Sakura replied.

"Who says so that you will sit here?" Sasuke stood up glaring at Ino.

"Sakura-san did. Why?" Ino said straightly without feeling a shamed.

"But I didn't say that you will join us for lunch." Sasuke replied raising his voice.

"It doesn't matter. It's important that Sakura-san agreed." Ino smiled sarcastically.

"Stop it!" Sakura exclaimed. "Ne, shut up!" she cried. Ino looked quite afraid.

_No one dared to raise his or her voice to him except his family and personal butler! _Ino thought _this girl might be really gutsy to make Sasuke-kun follow her like a puppy!_

"Hn, so she bosses you around, ne, Sasuke-kun?" Ino started annoying them. Sasuke clutched his fists, and Sakura answered her.

"I had gone through a lot of sufferings in his pranks until I succeeded over him." she replied proudly. "How about you? Didn't you stand any of them? If you say you are his friend, then you probably had 5 of his pranks!"

Ino frowned "And how should I? He's so tricky!"

"Then," Sakura said. "I can boss Sasuke-kun around. I defeated him." She smirked, and Sasuke nodded defiantly.

"I guess a girl like you could because you're a no-normal girl. You don't even look decent to be a rich guy's girlfriend!" Ino mocked, feeling so much irked.

"Oh yeah? Right, I'm not normal. I'm just powerful." she said, smirking. "And will you excuse us, we will both be late." She tagged Sasuke who was snickering in front of Ino. He was looking at Sakura meaningfully, and it hurts Ino.

"I will have a plan so that you will look disgusting to everyone…" and probably she plans something…

Going back to the classroom, Sasuke was really impressed by Sakura.

"So, is tormenting really a talent?" he asked. "You seem so moody about that girl!"

"Of course, I don't want her to get you away from me," she said honestly. "I feel something strange about her. I hate her being your no. 1 lethal fangirl."

"I know you can handle her more than you did to me. Don't you think I was tougher?" he smirked.

"Yeah, more than anyone," she said, smiling warmly. Sasuke can't do anything when she smiles like that. She was like someone sent from heaven.

"Kami-sama, I love that smile," Sasuke thought, smiling same to himself. He could never imagine life without Sakura.

"Maybe she is **the** **reason I exist**,"

_TOO SAPPY!_

_The Reason I Exist5566 "Cun Zai" in Taiwanese. My favorite song!_

**---------------------------------------------**

"Hi, Ms. Ino!" boys greeted her. Instead of waving back to them, Ino had scornfully eyed them. She rolled her eyes and left without a word.

"Ah! I don't like the way they act!" she said crossly. "I wonder how Sasuke-kun stands this whole place!"

_Too MAARTE! (a Tagalog word meaning fancy or sneering; usually used for girls with a foul attitude FOR ME)._

**---------------------------------------------**

**OMAKE: Anime Titles Literally Translated in FILIPINO (from the posts I made in the ABS CBN forum and 1 from a BBS member Shiki)**

Angelic Layer: (Mala-anghel na kasunod na patong)

Ultra Maniac: (Grabeng manyak)

Card captor Sakura: (Manghuhuli ng barahang si Sakura)

Initial D (Simulang Da)

Boys be (Lalaki ay?)

Master of Mosquiton: (Amo ni Lamok-n _**mosquito + n Mosquiton!**_ )

Slam Dunk: (Hampas Dunk) -ano ba tagalog ng dunk?

UFO baby (Di-maintindihang lumilipad na bagay _**UFO**_ na sanggol)

Magic Knight Rayearth (Mahikang kabalyerong sinag-mundo _**ray+earthrayearth!**_)

The wanderers: (ang mga lagalag)

Flame of Recca (Apoy ni Recca)

Ghost Fighter (Nakikipag-away sa Multo)

Gundam seed (Butong Baril-ipunan ng tubig _**Gun+Dam... ehehe**_ )

Cooking master boy (Lutong bihasang batang lalaki- ang sagwa!)  
You're under arrest (Hinuhuli ka or Hinuhuli kita)

GTO (Grabeng Guro na si Onizuka)

Oh My Goddess (O, aking Diyosa!)

Fancy lala (Maarteng Lala)

Monster Rancher (Pastol ng Halimaw) di ako sure

Knock Out AKA Hajime no Ippo (Katok, alis! _**out!**_)

Dragonball (Bolang dragon)

Hunter X Hunter (mangangaso X Mangangaso)

tama ba ung hunter?

Galaxy Angels- (Mga Anghel ng Kalawakan)

Love hina- (Pag-ibig Hina)

Gadget boy- (Kagamitang batang lalaki)

Shaman King- (Haring Manggagamot)- shamans are medicine men, ayon sa World buk encyclopedia

Wedding Peach- (Kasalang Peach) what is peach in tagalog?

Baby ba-chan- (Sanggol na lola)

Mahha Go go- (Mahha sige, sige!)

Bleach- (Kloroks)

Curious Play- (Usiserong Laro)

Blue Blink- (Asul/Bughaw na Kisap-mata)

Avenger- (Tagapaghiganti/Maghihiganti?)

Alien 9- (Siyam na alien?)

Miracle girls- (Milagrosang mga batang babae)

Burn Up W- (Magliyab W)

Child's Toy AKA Kodomo no Ocha fave ko- (Laruan ng bata)

No need for Tenchi- (Wag ka na, Tenchi!)

Princess Tutu- (Prinsesang damit pang-sayaw)

Ranma 1/2- (Ranma kalahati)

Record of Lodoss War- (Talaan ng giyera ng Lodoss)

Final Fantasy- (Huling Pantasya)

Ghosts at School- (Mga multo sa paaralan)

Full moon o sagashite- (Naghahanap ng Bilog na buwan)

Galaxy Fraulein Yuna- (Babaeng Kalawakang si Yuna)

Shamanic Princess- (Mala-shaman na Prinsesa)

Sister Princess- (Madreng prinsesa) sister… hehe

Ghost in the shell- (Multo sa loob ng Kabibe)

Slayers- (Mangangatay) parang binase ko sa word na slaughter

Sorcerer Hunters- (Manbabarang na Mangangaso)

Steam detectives- (Imbestigador na singaw) steam, parang steamed dumpling! yummy

Hello Kitty- (Kumusta, Kuting)

Transformers- (Tagabago)

Let's & Go- (Kay let at sige) let's- let apostrophe s, meaning possessive siya

Wolf's rain- (Ulan ng wolf)

sorry ha, di ko alam tagalog ng wolf

**Yun Lang po! Bow!**


	25. Sasukekun is MINE!

**Chapter Twenty-five: **Sasuke-kun is MINE!

**NOTES:**

Scarred Marrionet: Mosquiton... di ko din natapos eh! Haaay naku. Asa Canada k pla! May mga insan ako dun s Ontario! Ur ryt, LOBO nga un!

CaTzPoSt: Buti nmn naapreciate mo un... gnyan tlga ako pg alang magwa... Hehehe

angelic-demonIII: Feeling ko 30 chapters lang to... kasi... **I AM CURRENTLY PLANNING FOR THE NEXT FIC**! Ive already done a detailed synopsis several months ago... so I'm just revising. By 3rd week of April, bka i-post ko na ung 1st chapter.

**TO ALL READERS: **The said fiction will be a Sasu-Saku-**NEJI**. I've done the draft. For this fic's ending, I've been thinking if it would be tragic such as Korean Melodramas... but I ABOLISHED that idea!

If I based "Once upon a September" on TAIWANESE DRAMA **Meteor Garden 1**, the next fic would be based on KOREAN DRAMAS **Full House and Save the last dance for Me**. So for filipinos, whether you are kapamilya or kapuso, you could possibly enjoy this MIX.

So... antay lang kau ah! Thanks for ur support.

* * *

* * *

- 

That afternoon, Sakura came to Sasuke's basketball game. Starting when Sasuke had made a truce with Sakura, he didn't stayed late at the court already, because he was busy having his personal time with Sakura. Hinata, Naruto and Keiko were there.

"Hey!" Sakura greeted. "What's up?"

"Oh, man, you haven't joined us in lunch, well; you were just with your boyfriend." Naruto said.

"NANI?" Sakura cried out "Well, we……" she was blushing.

"Sou nan desu ka?" they suddenly asked.

"I think," the red tint was gone when she heard fangirls cheering once more and Ino with them. "Oh yeah, those baka after Sasuke-kun again!" she was fuming.

"Take it easy, Sakura-chan. We all know you'll still have him, no matter what!" Keiko said, as she looks at Sakura meaningfully. Hinata nodded, and she watches Naruto capture pictures of Sasuke and the team. As soon as he noticed Sasuke getting ready for a long shot, he readied his camera and he got a nice shot. He jumped for joy.

"Yippee! I am so lucky today!" he shouted. "Woohoo!"

A/N: What the heck, was that scene unimportant! sorry Uzumaki  
fans!

* * *

* * *

The day was over again. Sasuke and Sakura left and still, with Sasuke's red Yamaha motorcycle is this an advertisement, and so Keiko and Hinata bade to them. Naruto was hurrying to the photo developing shop to see his new shots for the newspaper. The shots will be the cover for the sports magazine featuring high school sports and the teams for the inter-high school games.

"Okay, ja ne," Sakura bade to Sasuke.

"Ne, I'll be calling you later."

"What's the matter with you?" Sakura asked curiously "You've never did that before, aren't you?"

"I'm just missing you badly," he admitted.

"Baka, it's as if we'd never seen each other for years!" Sakura cried. She smiled at him. "Okay, fine. You need to go home."

"Yeah," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sakura blushed. I guess she's not supposed to, since they had a relationship already, but I think that's so cute.

Ino was watching Sasuke. "Kara hara itai!" she shrieked. "What's going on? I mean, what was Sasuke-kun thinking!"

She went straight to Sasuke's mansion. She stayed there, until Sasuke finally arrived. He didn't bother to greet her or anything. As everyone knows who he is, he is a fangirl hater.

"Konnichiwa, young master." Kouji greeted as he bowed down. "How's the basketball game?"

"We won." he grunted, then glaring at Ino. "My concentration was lost because of those girls," Ino clutched her fists. He was probably talking about her and their club. She became the new president after Hitomi Shimonoseki, Sakura's very rival.

"Sasuke-kun was really great!" Ino shrilled.

"Hn," he muttered. He left abruptly afterwards.

Ino went to Sasuke's mom to do her plan number one. She plans to ruin Sakura in front of his parents, knowing she is a commoner and insists that she has no righteous manners. She asked his mom to have dinner altogether at the mansion that evening. Sasuke's mom backed the idea and as planned, his mom asked Sakura to come. Ino plans to humiliate her in front of everyone.

"Hai," Sasuke agreed unexcitingly as usual with his cold tone. Ino had just talked to him door closed and she told him about the dinner which they said as traditional Japanese style where they wear kimonos and yukatas.

After a while, Ino saw him coming down the stairway and he had already dressed himself. Ino was flushed. Any clothing looks perfect on Sasuke. But Ino was shocked when he called the chauffer. He won't be riding the motorbike with Sakura, so she was curious.

"I thought you both want that?" she asked, pointing to the motorcycle.

"I don't want her kimono to be soiled. I just care about her," he replied, entering the black and shining limousine.

"Care? Since when did he learned to care about anything and somebody except his family?" she contemplated to herself.

"Sakura!"

"Coming! Will you learn to wait? It was so sudden!" she shot back and Sasuke silenced.

"Gomen."

"Okayy," she said as she closed her apartment's door. Sakura looked at him directly, and he was blushing.

"…HEY!"

He shook his head. "L-Let's go," he offered her his hand and she gladly accepted it.

Sakura, wearing her green and white floral kimono walked with Sasuke to the limousine.

"Hey, I thought you'd be with your motorcycle," she said to him. "May I know what's the reason why we would use the car?"

"You..." he said with his famous 1 to 2 words reply, and she smiled.

* * *

Ino had been waiting for them to arrive, and she wore her fanciest glowing red kimono, with soft, pink fluffy wool surrounding its neckline.

And finally, the couple arrived, and as the girl passes by everyone bowed down to respect her. Ino was stunned. She asked a maid about it.

"Well, Ino-san, the young master had given her a binding ring already!" she told her frankly. Ino frowned more. She looked at her left hand and it was there, glittering in her finger. She was wormed out by jealousy.

"Kombanwa," Sakura replied politely.

"Kombanwa, Sakura-chan." Sasuke's mom greeted, beaming at her. "I guess we better get dinner started."

Ino smiled at Sakura too. "Take your seat!" she said cheerfully.

_"I don't like what she's planning."_ Sasuke thought to himself

There was a bright smile in Ino's face and Sakura can't help but notice it. Sasuke pulled her to a very seat next to him.

"I guess I have rights to seat beside my girl." he said. Everyone looked at him because of his possessiveness.

Sakura smiled apologetically at Ino, and Ino smiled back. "I know," she said sweetly. "Go ahead,"

"Good," Sasuke snorted.

Sakura elbowed him.

"Itadakimasu" the rest of them said before picking up their chopsticks.

Sasuke was starting to feel so annoyed. Of course he didn't want Ino to be with them, but he likes to make her pissed when she sees Sakura and Sasuke getting along well. Sasuke just makes sure she won't be so nosy about them.

And meaning to say, Sasuke doesn't like Ino.

So, she has no chance at all.

Ino twitched her lips. "If there would only be one girl for Sasuke-kun, that must be me!" she told herself, just assessing a fake situation right now. She won't care anyway, of the_ biased decisions made by Sasuke_. Deep in her minds she is determined to break their relationship in any way.

Again, Ino had planned something in her mind…

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't make Ino a Yesha. Was it that princess in the Meteor Garden 2? But certainly a Li Chen The friend of Shan Cai who got a red tag, and at the near end betrayed her or even Sakurako The feeling friend of Tsukushii who wants to have revenge to the F4 and used Tsukushii in Hana Yori. But I cannot assure you that there will be some good end for Ino, with a guy for her who is...I HAVE NO IDEA! If there are fans:-p . Okay now.

Just review this happening!

Ja mata, till next chapter! Look, ALREADY 25 here. More than I promised!

BUT THE CHAP IS SHORT…! Whaah! I am so busy watching and reviewing Korean Dramas! SSSOOORRRYYY!


	26. The Next Step: Mysterious Ino!

**Chapter Twenty-six: **The Next Step: Mysterious Ino!

**NOTE: I am NOT making YOU WAIT... I JUST CANNOT UPLOAD that's why it was DELAYED! Wahhhhhhh! The sever was always OVERLOADED!  
**

"Ohayou, Sakura!" Keiko and Hinata chorused.

"Hi!" she greeted. Sasuke was standing emotionlessly there beside her. Naruto was eating something and with his digital camera.

"I know today will be a big day." he said, "Two new students will arrive according to the Principal. So I need to check them out!"

Sasuke shrugged. It was a boring rainy day, and he had used their Limousine to go to school. On the contrary, Ino herself was the one who did not used a grand car. She rode through a monorail and from her "pretty fashionable mansion"; she had walked from the station and with an umbrella. She was trying to impress Sasuke with sarcastic "humbleness".

"If I had the chance, I will make Ino the next victim." Sasuke murmured. Sakura glared at him.

"No, you won't." she said sophisticatedly. "What about what you had promised?"

"…"

"And besides, what if you lose against her? She may say she can have you and" she paused, and she was somewhat overprotective of him.

"So," he smirked at her "are you jealous?"

"ME?" she exclaimed, looking at another side, averting from his gaze. Sakura winced "I"

_Don't__ look at me like that, Sasuke-kun… Don't!_

Sasuke pulled her close to him. The umbrella fell, and they are in the shade now.

"Of course I won't break my promise and in case, I won't lose to her, just for you," he said lovingly, with his black eyes looking at her directly. She was blushing.

Then…

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-kun!" someone had called and destroyed their delight.

"Ino…"Sasuke growled...

"Hey, Ino-san, what's up?" Sakura asked softly.

Then the new students whom they said to be there… were some of Sasuke's childhood 'comrades'. Their families had shared two or three business companies. Therefore, he greeted them in a friendly way. Sakura already met them before too! Ino looked at them uninterestedly.

_Grrr… I won't be able to do the plan as planned if they will snatch Haruno from me!_

Temari and Gaara talked to Sasuke and Sakura. Keiko stared at Gaara for a while already. Keiko and Gaara are closer than regular friends are; it is evenly seen in the unique look in his eyes. (Take note of this, guys. I set aside Gaara's tattoo with the symbol "ai" / "love" and just imagine him like that! Then in the last chapters, Gaara was the reason of Sasu and Saku's fight…) Gaara, with an icy stare on almost everyone (ASTIG!) stood unemotionally beside his sister, but gave Keiko a warm smile.

(A/N: I actually don't know Gaara's anime/manga age, but I want him to be batch mates with Sakura and Sasuke)

The rain did not stop either, and so after the bell finally rang, everyone got in the school buildingproceeding to their respective rooms, of course. Gaara belonged to a different section, but not far from the classroom of Sasuke. Ino tried her best to ease the slight annoyance in her. She has no idea on how to get Sakura's attention. She needs to do something: spy, eavesdrop… (So evil and sorry for Ino lovers! This is her role to portray!)

"I am going to make sure that Sasuke won't be with her on the next few days…" Ino said mysteriously.

* * *

_"Dad… I want the announcement made next week." Ino demanded. "And I want the girl named Sakura Haruno be invited as well. Send her my warmest invitation."_

_"Sure, Ino. Don't worry about it. As I have promised you, Sasuke Uchiha will be your fiancé. Just wait." Her dad answered._

_

* * *

_

That afternoon, Ino went to the basketball gym. She found Shino there, practicing. As soon as Ino arrived, she attracted Shino instantly. Then Ino decided about something. She will be asking for Shino's help…

"Aburame Shino?" she asked.

"Yeah. Ino-san… right?"

"I need your help. Do you know Haruno Sakura?"

"Certainly. Why would not she become infamous? Everyone knows her sweet relationship with Sasuke."

Ino was somewhat shocked to hear that almost everyone knew about the couple.

"Good, here's what you should do. We could have dinner afterwards."

"Great!" Shino exclaimed. "I'd love to…"

* * *

Sakura woke up early the next morning. She already had breakfast, and as soon as she got dressed, she looked down at the same spot where Sasuke usually parked. She noticed that his motorcycle was not there, and then she rapidly erased those thoughts.

"I must not depend on him." She began. "after this day, I will apply for that job. At least he has nothing to say about me."

She packed her lunch, a sandwich she prepared. That was one of the last things at her personal fridge. She slowly opened the door, and afterwards…

"Sakura…"

"S-sasuke-kun?" she was surprised that he just appeared at her front. "H-hey, you must've called me up… you surprised me!"

He grinned grimly. "I need to come out quick of the house, you know." He began. "And I am so tired. Do you know how hard it is to escape from Ino?"

"Good for you." She suddenly said.

"W-what!" he was shocked to hear that from her. He faced her, held one of her wrist instinctively and inched closer to Sakura. "Hey… don't you like me anymore? Do you really"

"Shh… Do you know how much noise you are creating?" She smirked, moving closer to him. "hmn, I guess you have to taste those experiences I had about you…"

Sakura chuckled, looking at Sasuke's disgusted face. "Hey, _honey_, are you mad?" she said softly, and Sasuke's face turned more confused. Then she chuckled "Sasuke-kun, I was just trying to maim you a little, you know… lovingly… Do you know I get irritated when I hear Ino from you?"

Sasuke leaned down and made her stop. He kissed her, and though it was quick, Sakura felt it was almost long-lasting (exagge). He smirked, and then she was now blushing.

"Sorry…" he murmured, and he pulled her wrist. "Hey, I've got something to give you…"

"Nani?" she was curious. They hurried even though they have still lots of time before the school bells ring. Sakura was surprised that Sasuke had brought along with him their Limousine.

"Ne, is this what you'll give me?" she joked "I don't need this!"

"No, this thing would be _very handy_." He smiled. As soon as they entered the Limo, the engine started and the car began to move. Then Sakura noticed _her _Sasuke-kun busy finding something in the small cabinet under the TV. He was desperately removing all the stuff contained in that cabinet.

"C'mon, where is it…" he whispered and he continued his search.

Sakura watched him as he stopped, and with that, she noticed that he found it already. She tried to get his attention, but he was so busy looking at the thing.

"Nani o miteru no?" she asked "this is getting weird, you know…"

He looked at her and then gave her a box wrapped in fancy paper. She took it, and then as she opened it…

"I'm warning you, if this is your prank, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" she threatened. And he just gave her a sincere smile.

The box contains a cellular phone. Sakura was surprised he'd give her that thing. She emptied the box and found her new phone, a Samsung Ericsson E-600. It's compact and it has a camera, which could take videos as well. She was amazed by it's cool features.

"Like it?" he asked "the unit might not be as high tech as the latest, but I'm pretty sure you could use that."

"This… is… mine?"

"Yeah, by the way, speed dial no. 2 has my number. You can press that and you can call me easily."

"Well, sorry, I cannot pay you." She began "I'm just starting to apply…"

"That's my gift, it's not a loan." He said "I guess you're

underestimating your boyfriend…" he said softly.

"No, that's not it at all, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed "I really like it. This is just an expensive stuff, so… I guess, I must not lose it."

"Good." He smiled. "Well, at least we could always be in-touch."

Sakura hugged him. "Of course. Thank you."

"That's… nothing…" he said and hugged her as well.

* * *

**A/N: **SORRY!

Sakura and I have the same cellular phones... HEHE

Whatever! Sorry for the BIG delay I didn't mean to... T.T

T.T

T.T

I guess I should update more quickly. Please review...


	27. Reminiscing

**Chapter Twenty-seven:** Reminiscing…

* * *

"Three Hundred ten, fifteen... oh, great." Sakura sighed as she emptied her wallet. "They must have told me before! Now I am lacking money... I must've just saved my money…"

"What the hell, I am not crying…" she began and she bitterly wiped her tears. "I-I can't just ask for money from Sasuke-kun. I know that he's rich, but still…" she said, and her tears began to pour out "I cannot just swallow my huge pride after all."

* * *

/Flash back/

_DING DONG!_

_"Who may it be?" she stood up and went straight to the door. "…Coming!"_

_Sakura opened the door slightly and peeked out. "Who's there?"_

_"Mail for Ms. Sakura Haruno!" it was the mailman._

_"Yeah!__ It's from mom and dad!" she exclaimed happily as soon as she received it. She knew it would come soon because it's been a long time since they've written her a letter. It is a special mail._

_Sakura-chan,_

_O-genki desu ka?__ I hope you're doing fine at school. How is everything there? Have you met new friends?_

_I am sorry about the delay in your allowance. The reason why we did this is because we wanted to test your endurance as an individual and independent person. You're turning college, and you'll be returning to __Osaka__. In a matter of days, we will come there to see you and to fetch you as well. We are all going back to __Osaka__, together again._

_That's__ all, my daughter. I am really excited in seeing you soon._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

/End of Flash back/

* * *

Sakura couldn't get over of the thought of leaving Tokyo. Because of the letter she received yesterday, she began exploring the city more, because soon she's gonna leave the beautiful place.

Sakura can't help but cry. Is it all she can do? How about her Sasuke-kun? How will he react about it? She's pretty sure he'll not let her go away that easy.

_But__ let's face it, _she thought. _I need to leave with my parents to be with them. I have been with him all along. Family is still… family…_

_

* * *

_

Speaking of Sasuke, he suddenly called her cellphone (shortcut for cellular phone in the Philippines). Sakura cleared her throat, sniffed and prepared for the next thing.

"Oh, Moshi moshi, Sasuke-kun!" she greeted. Sasuke noticed that her tone was not as before and he didn't speak up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"AaSakura," he began "why… are you… crying?" he suddenly asked out of curiosity. "Your voice seems so sad. Who made you cry? I'll"

"Oh, c'mon, Sasuke-kun! It was nothing, really!" she exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful. "You are over-suspicious."

"Really?" he scoffed. "are you telling me the truth"

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke-kun. I'm just… mincing onion for my meal. It's a tear-jerker, and it's more dramatic than what you did to me…" she was lying, and she knows it.

"…don't you trust me?"

"O-of course…" Sasuke murmurs. "I love you, Sakura…"

"I-I love you too…" she staggered, feeling so much guilty. As soon as she closed her unit, Sakura whispered, _Gomen ne Sasuke-kun_.

* * *

Little did she know, her Sasuke was watching his Sakura from afar and he know that she's not home. He was also at the park, and Sasuke knew that she was hiding something. He doesn't know her reason behind this, but he couldn't just judge her easily for he really loves her that much.

_Sakura, why did you have to lie to me… I know that there is something wrong._

_

* * *

_

Sakura continued her "lonely stroll". The sun was just about to set, and the sky displays a wonderful array of colors. Sakura had looked up, and sighed.

"I wonder how many sunsets will pass before we meet again… if I left, will he get mad at me?

The sky is sure pretty, but I hate to look at it after the day I am leaving.

I cannot tell him that I am going. I don't want to see him that day and after that, whether he's mad at me or not. I need to do this so it won't hurt that much…

I want to stay, but of course, I miss the town where I came from. I know he'd remain the same, for his promise is still a promise. He must not change to his old self again… or else…

What could I do? I said I wouldn't want to see him again!"

_Baka__ Sakura… _she told herself.

**I believed that it couldn't be, that it wasn't**

**There is simply no way that I could be in love with you**

**I am just feeling lonely**

**I tried to deceive myself**

**But now**** I can't hide from it any longer…**

**I Think I love You that's how it seems**

**Cause I Miss You when you're not around**

**I can't do anything**

**I keep thinking about you**

**If I look at how things are I know**

**I'm**** Falling For You I didn't realize it-**

**Now I Need You all the time**

**Located so deep in my heart**

**Now I see it is you…**

**Maybe we are not suited to each other**

**It would be good if we are just friends,**

**From one to ten, we never agree on anything**

**How can we have a relationship?**

**People say we won't be able to do it**

**I keep saying it**

**But now****, I hate to do it any longer…**

**

* * *

**

_And__ a blue tag was there with a groggily written kanji, "Shi". A certain symbol was also on the blue paper, which looks like a fan with white and red color. She saw it once in Sasuke's motorcycle. Shi, which means…death. She read it loudly, and suddenly all students around her went away the place._

_"Shi, huh."__ Sakura began. "If he kills me, then Sasuke goes to jail."_

_Everyone gasped. They all looked at her._

_"Well, you're really that innocent, aren't you?" he asked. "To tell you, that's for insulting me so badly. And from now on, we are on war."_

_"Okay fine! Then go to hell first, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him. Sasuke snickered._

_"Gutsy ain't we?" he asked. "Alright, you really are forcing me to. See ya in hell."_

_"Shut up!" Sakura cried defensively. "I'm game!"_

_Hinata and Keiko watched her from afar._

_"Ask for forgiveness, Haruno-san!" every classmate of them asked. Sasuke smirked, Now I'll be able to dominate this obnoxious girl._

_NO WAY__!" Sakura bravely said. Sasuke cringed, and he was more challenged. She's really brave and gutsy._

_"… I hate to disappoint you all, but people from __Osaka__ never give up!"_

_"She said it."_

_"And why are we all contemplating in this matter? This will be a sort of revenge for Yamato-kun too!" she added, practically looking at every classmate making her apologize. "So don't interfere okay! I know you care, but I won't tolerate a WEIRD guy!"_

_They all gasped and crossed their fingers._

_"Hn."_

_"And you, my dearest seatmate just shut up and just sleep or play basketball all day!" she stormed off and then Sasuke was sweat dropped._

_"We'll see…" he said, looking at her reminiscent. The crumpled blue tag. He smiled at it mysteriously. "Okay then. We will play, baby."_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura looked at him. "HEY!"_

_"Hn," he sneered. "What?"_

_"Don't try to ruin my night, okay?" she stormed off._

_"No way." he shouted to her._

_"Yeah, great.__ I will be spending my night with an obnoxious guy!" she exclaimed._

_

* * *

_

_"But don't forget his obnoxious attitude." Sakura told herself and then raised an eyebrow as she stares at Sasuke carefully. "He may be cute, talented and perfect as they say… but no one can or may erase that from him."_

_Sasuke finally noticed her looking and observing him. He smirked, facing the girl._

_"Tsk, Sakura. I thought you don't like me…" he derided as he continued to smirk and coolly looks at her, his eyes still not showing any emotion._

_Sakura was insulted and then she turned away from him._

_"Hmmph!" she jeered as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Who says so? I'm looking at the schedule, not to you!"_

_"Really?" he scoffed._

_"If you don't believe then don't!" she almost shouted at him. "Jerk!" she exclaimed as soon as Gai-sensei left._

_

* * *

_

_"Hey! Sasuke-kun! You're so childish and it's MERE thrash!" she exclaimed. "And you open the lockers of the others! How dare you open someone's private property?"_

_"How do you like it?"_

_"WEIRD!" she screamed at him when he appeared to her._

_"I woke up early just for that!" he exclaimed as she throws everything to his face. "An those are fine thrash from Sasuke's mansion!" he chuckled and looked at her. Her mad eyes caught his sight._

_

* * *

_

_"Sakura, we need to go now. Wake up,"_

_But__ she got hold of herself._

_"I don't buy that!" she cried out and flinched before him. "I HATE YOU!"_

_"Going with me, then saying you hate me."_

_"So what?" she asked. "You made me jaded since then!"_

_"Ah, that's why you slept in my arms…"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_

* * *

_

**_What a jerk. He may be cute but definitely a jerk_**_, she thought to herself and walked out of the billiard room. Her hand wrapped around her wrist and she realized that she had left her bracelet in Sasuke's room. Looking back into the billiard room, she noticed that he was still playing so she went ahead to his room._

_As she walked in, she noticed how his room was full of basketball items, including jerseys, a basketball and a poster of Kobe Bryant, and some other basketball players.** Funny how I never noticed this before,** she pondered. **Maybe it was because you were too busy thinking about Sasuke, **a tiny voice inside her head told her._

_No._

**_Of course you were Sakura…you were._**

**_Trust me, I think I'd know. _**

_Why of all people would I be thinking about Sasuke? Hello! He's a very rich guy far, far away from you!_

**_Don't_****_ be so stubborn Sakura._**

****

**_

* * *

_**

_"What's your problem again?" Sasuke asked "you bet. I'll eat you alive because you're not good to me,"_

_"I'm not good to you?" she exclaimed. "Then what? What will the Avenging Demon do to a poor helpless girl like me? C'mon! Are you scared, Tough Guy?"_

_"Guess who talked," Sasuke smirked. "You sure? Don't blame me, in case"_

_"Oh yeah!" she said bravely. "What!"_

_The boy gently wrapped and arm around Sakura's neck and pulled her head to his chest as the other hand gently stroked her hair. He bent down to her ear._

_"This is what you get from me," he said, love vividly heard in his voice._

_"What the…" Sakura could just mutter. She thought he'll be doing some 'cruelty' with the use of bugs or any stuff, especially that she is in his territory_

_

* * *

_

_"What has gone to them?" Sasuke innocently asked as he saw tears welling up the 2 girls' cheeks._

_"The movie," she replied. "They got stuck and their heartstrings were touched."_

_"I'm glad you didn't cried over that or else I would gradually say you're coward." he replied with a smirk._

_"Of course I have the heart, but courage, man!" she said happily. "Nee, ano ne…"_

_"Hn?"_

_"Nothing," she replied and then smiled at him. He stared at her carefully,_

_"I love that smile, Sakura…" he whispered. She was blushing. Iie! **That's not Sasuke, that's your…**_

_He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek._

_

* * *

_

_"What?" she asked nonchalantly, looking at his gestures carefully, "Don't ever dare to show me some spider or any insect—"_

_"You're overacting." He commented. Sakura was irked._

_The suddenly, Sasuke showed Sakura a small box. The box was made perfectly, and it was red in color. It was simple, but its appeal is extravagant._

_"So, that's the box where your surprise prank is hiding…" Sakura murmured doubtfully. "Even so, I won't be surprised if you placed it in a nice box."_

_"No, you're wrong." He replied. "It's not what you think,"_

_Sasuke opened the box, and an elegant ring was contained inside it. Sakura was amazed on what she saw: a golden ring with a pretty pink gem in it. "This was once my mom's ring. Dad gave this to her, and they've told me to give this to the girl I don't want to be separated with…"_

_Sasuke can't understand why he was able to tell Sakura about it. Sakura knew that he was just letting her see it, how beautiful it was to anyone's eye._

_"Wow, that's cool, Sasuke-kun! It will bind someone to you!" Sakura exclaimed as she smiled at him. "I think you should keep it."_

_"I've kept it. It was gone for a span of years," he replied. "and Kouji-san found it once more. I actually misplaced it"_

_"Ah…" she said, looking at it carefully. It was made perfectly, and every side of it is fantastic. Sakura can't help but smile at it._

_"Thanks for showing it to me, Sasuke-kun." She replied. "You must treasure that."_

_"You should wear it first."_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_"Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura yelled. "Stupid YOU!"_

_Sakura stood alone in the bridge overlooking Tokyo at night, and the dark scenic view made her lonelier. The people just pass by her, walking and walking, while she stayed there standing alone._

_Looking up the skies, she shouted out her thoughts and feelings._

_"… you do not follow the maxim… think first before you…" she break into sobbing."LEAP!"_

_"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I… I… I… love you… Hope you'll still be able to hear that…" Sakura looked at the ring he gave her meaningfully._

_"What's the sense of keeping this ring if you're not coming back?" she held it tightly in her hand. "… You're such… a coward… so… coward…"_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura loosening her grip, but not releasing him looked deep into his dark eyes._

**_Oh no not that stare!_**

_"Of course not!"__ Letting go of his hand she finished gently, "and I love you, and if you don't like me just say so."_

_"Okay, ja ne," Sakura bade to Sasuke._

_"Ne, I'll be calling you later."_

_"What's the matter with you?" Sakura asked curiously "You've never did that before, aren't you?"_

_"I'm just missing you badly," he admitted._

_"Baka, it's as if we'd never seen each other for years!" Sakura cried. She smiled at him. "Okay, fine. You need to go home."_

_"Yeah," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Sakura blushed._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke cannot feel comfortable after that. Sakura seemed to be so easy-going, but then he wasn't sure of that until now. He looked at the setting sun, and thoughts of Sakura filled his mind.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He hurriedly took it from his side pocket. When he expected Sakura to call him, it was his mother.

"Moshi moshi, Okasan?"

"Sasuke-kun, where are you?" she asked. "You need to go back now,"

"I'm at the Park," he said. "Why? What happened? I'm still enjoying myself…" (**LIAR!**** You're busy thinking of Sakura!**)

"Don't be stubborn. Dad had arrived from New York." She told him. Sasuke suddenly stopped talking… and then,

"What?" He exclaimed. It took him some time to say that delayed reaction. "Okay, wait for me there! Ja!" He smiled and went home with his motorcycle.

**Every time you I glimpse you**

**Your smile is so happy**

**And**** at that moment there is no one in the world who doesn't envy me**

**You know that…**

**Oh, everyday I think of you always**

**The dazzling beauty, my love**

**Because you are that love**

**Love is deeper than the ocean**

**My feelings of love for you are just like that**

**My love for you is brighter than the stars**

**Oh, there are a few times when I think of you and I feel a bit angry**

**Because I miss you all day long**

**And**** I just pass the time like a fool**

**The love that moves heaven**

**That love is ours**

**This love is for eternity…**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Then he arrived the house, and his dad was already at the door, waiting for him. He wears a composed face, and an unwavering look. Sasuke was really afraid of his dad since he was a kid, but still his dad couldn't control him. After all, he was his dad's favorite. (hehe) He is unaware of this.

"Oyaji…" he began "Konnichiwa…"

"You had changed a bit, Sasuke." Sbhn dad. "how is my son doing while I was away? Still busy with your… pranks?" he joked. "I've heard from your mom that you stopped already." he suddenly became serious.

"…H-hai." He sensed that something's gonna happen.

* * *

**A/N: HELLOOOO!**

**_- I guess I am wrong about the mailman. Mails at apartments as I've watched Baby Ba-chan go to a mailbox for that certain person living at that apartment._**

**_I don't really know, I am not a Japanese and I do not live in an apartment_**

A chapter full of FLASHBACKS!

The song fits Sakura's situation… that song is "I Think I" by Byul, a Korean singer who sang for "FULL HOUSE", a Korean drama.

And the 2nd song somewhat fits Sasuke's side. It's from "FULL HOUSE" too, entitled "Forever".

Don't get mad of this chapter. I just showed here how they get developed… and flashbacks are important for me.

I cannot believe I created 20 chapters and more it, that's why… (JOKE!)

Hahah! Please REVIEW!


	28. Sakura's Job: Mysterious Shino!

**Chapter Twenty-eight: **Sakura's job: Mysterious Shino!

**As usual, read the A/N… you know it, ne?**

**

* * *

**

As Sakura continued her stroll, she decided to go to their school. She meandered at the Academy, to cherish special moments she had there. While she was walking around, she passed by the school's bulletin board.

**JOB VACANCY: In need of new employees for YGC**

A guy with black hair and wearing shades was standing beside her. He politely bowed down and his enigmatic gestures made Sakura wonder about his arrival.

"Konnichiwa, Haruno-san." he began. "Don't you recognize me?"

"Konnichiwa… Why do you know me?"

"I'm Aburame Shino." he began, " a member of the basketball team and... who does not know Uchiha-kun's girl?"

With that, Sakura blushed. "Ne?" she asked, looking at the guy Shino directly.

"I am sure you can apply there." He began, pointing to the posted job opening. "they were looking for the attitude you have."

"How do you know? What kind of work is that and why me?"

"You don't have to ask too much questions, well, they have seen you once." He said. "you see, the school is the best place to find applicants because not all Academy students could have lots of money like me. I joined the varsity for tuition discounts, y'know."

"Oh. That's nice…" Sakura said. "what kind of job is that?"

Shino smiled "Just sales. Well, I am going to different places and selling goods for the company. Sometimes, I got assigned on supermarkets, streets, and at times I have a stall built for the product. All I do is to endorse and sell."

"It seems somewhat easy. How much is the salary?" Sakura became more and more interested, since she has no allowance yet.

"It's a day basis. I know you might not like it, but per day…" Shino hadn't finished his talk…

"I'm thinking over it!" she said excitedly…

"Okay, I'm giving you this calling card. I've placed my number there," he said. "glad you made a decision to think over… you know, I am receiving a bonus when I was able to recruit!"

Sakura grinned "Hey, since you recruited me, how about treating me with your bonus?" she joked.

"Huh?"

"Nah, just kidding. Well thanks, Aburame-kun!" she smiled at the boy. Shino took a final look at her, and he waved his hand in reply.

As soon as he was going out the campus to meet Yamanaka Ino, he sighed to himself. He was feeling a little uncomfortable in lying to such a nice girl, Sakura. But he couldn't just run from it, since it was his solemn promise to Ino. What he still has to accomplish is just beginning…

* * *

The next morning… 

"You ready now, Haruno-san?" Shino asked.

"Hai!" she answered cheerfully, trying to look at the brighter side of things. "And, Aburame-kun, just call me Sakura."

"Alright," he smiled at her. "Ikimasho!"

It was a sunny Sunday morning. Sakura readied herself for her interview. If not because of Shino's help, she cannot find a job. Between her and Shino, this secret is formed. Sakura doesn't want to inform her boyfriend because she is certain that he'll go nuts when she tells him that she doesn't want his financial help though he is the richest teenager in Japan. They haven't talked since yesterday, and she felt so guilty in lying to him. But what she decided to concentrate in is her application for a job.

* * *

(So you might wonder what happened to Sasuke… Do you think he got mad at Sakura? ) 

Sasuke came out of his parents' room, face down and his eyes reflecting anguish.

_Dad must be joking. _He thought. _He knows what I could possibly do…_

From a distance, his mom was looking at him, and she suddenly shook her head.

(just a short glimpse for you!)

* * *

(Let's **assume** and/or **believe** that Sakura already was accepted for her new job) 

It was a fine Monday. Everyone is so excited to go to school and meet their friends. Naruto went to school so early and he was expecting Sakura and Sasuke together. With good hunches, he got them on his camera. Sasuke glared at him, and the ever-scared-of-Sasuke-guy ran to Sakura's side.

"S-Sakura-chan! Look at him! He seems to eat me alive!" Naruto cried out.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, sighing. "I can say that I have good hunches too,"

Sakura smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I knew that he'll come to your side." He smirked. "I'm still that scary."

"I guess it depends on the person," Gaara suddenly arrived. "Ohayou, Sasuke!"

"Ohayou," he replied. "You're early too."

"I'm waiting for Keiko-chan." He said "I guess this would be a nice day…"

"Anou… are you good in hunches too?" Sakura asked, looking at the boy. Gaara suddenly laughed.

"Hmn, I think… no…" he suddenly whispered, but Naruto heard it.

"Ah! Then why are you saying that today would be a nice day!" Naruto looked around and found a small piece of wood from the construction at the old building of the Academy. He returned to the place where they are, lifted it and in front of the three and he knocked on that wood three times.

"There!" he said, somewhat satisfied to what he had done. "I hope this could re-direct what you said…"

Gaara was surprised at what he did. "You sure believe in superstitions…" he chuckled and waved his hand, "I hope you're right about that, see ya!"

(In my AU Gaara is a totally JOLLY person)

Sasuke and Sakura were sweat-dropped by Naruto's actions. "Whatever," they both said.

"Are you that silly?" Sasuke murmured, motioning to go to his class. "Sakura, let's go…"

"Hai. Naruto-kun, you might get late for Kakashi-sensei's class!" she reminded him, and Sakura hastened to catch up to Sasuke.

* * *

The whole school day passed by and it's already afternoon. The school bell finally rung, and every student almost leaped from their seats. Their last and homeroom teacher is Kakashi-sensei. With his usual bored eyes, he ended the day. But before he leave, he called up to Sasuke. 

"Oi, Uchiha…" he began and waited for Sasuke to go near his table. "I noticed that you do not pay much attention to your basketball practices,"

_Wow, this is the first time he speak this much about it… _Sasuke thought to himself. He scratched the back of his head and bowed down.

"Gomen ne, coach." He apologized. "You see, I "

Kakashi laughed. "I know, I know…" he said "I do not want to interfere with your love life, but you should not forget your school duties…"

"Gomen nasai…" he murmured. "I'll attend the next practice, sir."

"Good." His seemingly bored teacher and coach smiled. He arranged his shades. (I forgot to tell before that he wears** shades **even inside a clsss room and has no mask) "See ya later… after you finished cleaning with your classmates. Happy cleaning!"

Kakashi-sensei didn't get out of his desk. "Cleaners should remain, you all know that!"

Sasuke was sweat dropped. "Now I'm sure he'll not let go of me…" he sighed. "I also missed basketball… I wonder how everyone is now. Maybe they are all ahead of me,"

Sakura tapped his shoulder. "Ano ne, Sasuke-kun…" she embarked on "I need to go home early. You see, I really have to concentrate on my… studies…"

Sasuke was quite surprised of Sakura saying those things. "Could you wait for me?"

"Gomen ne, but I really have to go…" she said. "we'll have more time together after this, I promise…"

"Okay," he said. "Sayonara,"

She smiled. She looked around, and then quickly kissed Sasuke's cheek. "Got to go!"

Sakura hurried to get out of the classroom. Sasuke watched her as she goes out.

"She is just acting weird," he murmured. Kakashi-sensei suddenly cleared his throat, and Sasuke turned out so red. His teacher chuckled, and he smiled.

He just saw what happened. "Hmm, when will I find a girlfriend?" he whispered…

* * *

Ino, who has been there all along, had watched them. She felt actually jealous inside and her eyes are showing a different kind of emanating anger. Suddenly she smiled to herself. 

"Soon, Sasuke-kun will just be mine…"

* * *

-

* * *

- 

Shino was just waiting at the spot they are supposed to meet. He was earlier than expected, looking at every girl coming out of the school gate. With his hands shoved in his pocket, he stood unemotionally and leaned on a tree.

_I have to miss one basketball practice. I've never been absent…_

Finally, Sakura arrived, running.

"Aburame-kun!" she called out. "Gomen! Am I late?"

Shino glanced at his watch. "No, you are just in time, c'mon! We have to get started so we could go home early."

"Okay." She said. "where's our first destination?"

Shino showed her a piece of paper. "There is a big sale at the Heio department store. We should seize the chance to show our latest product there. I'm certain that there are lot's of people there."

"Great! Ganbatte to us!" Sakura is full of determination. Shino could not help but smile.

"Ganbatte…" he replied. _Gomen nasai, Sakura.__ I didn't think I'll regret this, but I guess I'm too late…_

_

* * *

_

**-**

**-

* * *

-**

**A/N: **I have chosen Aburame Shino for the "assistant" role… because…

Shino-Ino… aren't those names rhyming names?

Another thing. I don't have any clue about job applying etc. that is why I told you that Sakura had the job already without telling you the details. I am not yet at their age to apply for some job. (2 years to go!)

Whatever! I just love Shino… for the next fic, I've decided that Ino will be paired to Shikamaru.

And oh, to the one asking where I got the lyrics for Full House, **I'll just e-mail it!  
**

I also watched the ENTIRE Full House (20 hours, continuously... ) that's why I am inspired to create a NEW fic.

I'll base it on combined plots of Korean Dramas. I love Korean Dramas.

Hehehehe!


	29. FRAUD!

**Chapter Twenty-nine: **FRAUD!

**You might wonder why I place a lot of hr 's (Horizontal rules) in my chapters. The reason behind this is I cannot put paragraph spaces! I don't understand why when I upload it, the paragraph intervals are lost. Is it because of the quick editor? Hmn… I guess so…**

**Anyway, let's continue!**

**----------**

Shino and Sakura hit the department store. It sure is crowded, at the same time noisy. Nevertheless, the duo is excited. Even Shino himself enjoys his time with Sakura. She's such an interesting girl with simplicity but she's definitely not just an ordinary girl. After that, they've changed their school uniforms into their work outfits.

In no time, they got started in their _job_. Shino already saw the guys who'll help them build up the stall. The place is quite large, and it's reserved for them. Sakura tried to remove the nervousness she's feeling. Anyway, she's gonna do this job to prove her worth and to show her self-determination as well as her dependability.

"Are you ready, Sakura?"

"Hai!" she gleefully answered "I'm quite nervous though."

Shino gave her the small microphone, at that moment she placed it at her collar. She deeply inhaled, cleared her throat, and at last Shino started the talking.

(Their job is like the endorsers selling at Supermarkets and public places)

**----------**

Kakashi–sensei and Sasuke arrived the basketball court. Everyone was astonished to see the Uchiha back to the team after many weeks that he was gone. Of course, everyone rejoices; for they really need him on the court. Since he had been gone, the team became so lonely and they have lost their will to fight for the Winter Tournament. When he wasn't around, everyone is just bored--- like their coach's eyes… (hehe. Those eyes make Kakashi cute!)

"Konnichiwa, minna-san…" Sasuke started. He was flinching, but after his coach tapped his back, he continued to talk. "Aa--- gomen nasai. Really…"

No one reacted about what he said. Sasuke took a short worried glance at their coach.

Kakashi-sensei grinned. "Heard that, everyone? Now… let's practice!"

"HAI!" they are all glad to hear that from Kakashi. As soon as they began the basic passing, Kakashi noticed something. Aburame Shino isn't present.

"I wonder why the never-miss guy absented today," Kakashi said. "whatever, as long as I've dragged you here, hn?" He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged, and looked outside the gym…

**----------**

Naruto and Gaara are busy talking with each other. The girls Hinata and Keiko already need to go home earlier. Naruto suddenly saw a flyer on their way home. It was about the grand sale at Heio department store.

"Hey, Gaara, we still have time. I guess there were no assignments for your class, ne?" he began, nudging Gaara's back. "if we go this way then to that street, we'll be able to reach the department store!"

"Huh?" Gaara asked "ne, chotto! Why will we go there? I'm not---"

"C'mon, this Sale is so cool. We shouldn't miss this!" Naruto showed him the flyer. Gaara read the large heading in the sheet of paper.

"Heio Dept. Store Grand Sale, until Monday only…" Gaara said softly. "We have notime for this, Naruto."

"But… It's so nice! They are selling old records there, and they are antiques!"

Gaara's ears jerked a bit after hearing the word **antiques**. "Really?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," Naruto said "but those aren't the ones I wanna buy."

"Let's hit the sale! Antique stuff are my collections!" Gaara grinned.

"Okay!" Naruto shouted. "Ikimasho!"

* * *

Sakura seemed to enjoy what she had been doing. A crowd had already gathered in the place where she and Shino are endorsing a product: _a mini vacuum cleaner which could pick up dirt 3x than those big vacuum cleaners_. Shino is the one who demonstrates the how-to's and Sakura did the talking.

"Miss, will it work on carpets?" a woman asked.

"It will," Sakura answered. "the package includes this vacuum tube. You can attach this to the **Turbo Tiger**™."

Shino did attach the tube to the mini vacuum cleaner. And he tried it on their provided small carpet, and then it worked. It cleaned the soil scattered, and they were amazed.

As soon as Gaara and Naruto came out from the antique shop, they saw the emerging crowd in front of them. The two "short guys" (let's assume that they are really short) couldn't see what's in the stall. They were somewhat interested on the featured product and they decided to come along too.

"Hey, Naruto, what do you see?" Gaara asked. Naruto jumped up and down so that with his height, he could be able to see what's with that crowd.

"The crowd is composed of women," Naruto said. He jumped once more. "and… oh my… god!" He suddenly exclaimed. Gaara was surprised of his reaction.

"What?" he asked. Naruto stopped jumping, and he cupped his mouth using his right hand. "oi, Naru… what's going on?"

Gaara finally surrendered to his weird silence. He jumped, and when he saw the demo people… he was also surprised. He even gasped afterwards…

"Sakura-chan!" they both shouted. "What's she doing here!"

All the people around them stared ruefully at them, making them blush a bit. Then suddenly, Gaara's cellphone rang. It was a call. From…

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke!" Gaara greeted. "hey, what's up… uh, me? Hai, I'm going home already."

Gaara decided to keep away from the crowd for a while in order to understand Sasuke. Naruto followed him abruptly.

"… there? Tonight?" Gaara asked. "Umm… oh, yeah. Sure. Wait for me, I'll ask for some---"

"Hey, who's that? Is that Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yup." Gaara said to him. "sorry, it was Naruto, yeah…" he continued his chatting.

(Naka linya yung cel nila Sasuke… or Naka-sun cellular sila! O kaya 25/8… hehe)

"So, would you come?" Sasuke said on the other line. "Dad wants to see you, Temari's already here."

"I'm coming." Gaara said. "Chotto matte kudasai. Hai---"

Suddenly, Naruto snatched the cellphone from Gaara. "Oi! Sasuke! You know what, Sakura-chan's here! And she's with Aburame---"

Gaara got it away from him. "hehe, don't mind him…!"

"What did he just say?" Sasuke exclaimed. "Stay right there! I'm going there!" And Sasuke hung up.

"Man, you shouldn't have said that…" Gaara said "when Sasuke does things, he gives his heart into it, just like when he loves a girl, it is like that way. I hope that this time, he trusts Sakura."

Naruto suddenly felt weirded. "Huh? I don't get it!" he exclaimed "trusht sakura-chan? Why, did he---"

"Lets just wait for him…" Gaara said. "to pay back for what I've caused before, I should prevent him from taking things the other way around without digging into the real happening…"

**----------**

Sasuke hurriedly came to the location where Gaara told him to go. Naruto waved his hand and so he found the two boys there.

"Sakura-chan is there!" Naruto said "and Aburame from the basketball team."

_That's why he hadn't attended the practice… _Sasuke thought. _I wonder why… and why is he with my Sakura!_

Gaara is by his side. "Well, chill out, buddy…" Gaara said. "don't take it the wrong way again. She's just working. People of our age work these times, you see…"

Sasuke seemed to agree with what he said. "Anyway, Sasuke, you might misinterpret it again. I don't want that to happen again." Gaara continued as he smiled.

Sasuke agreed on what he said,"I trust Sakura." He replied. Then suddenly, he remembered what happened a few days ago…

_/Flashback/_

_Sasuke was silently seated at the sofa at his parents' room._

_"I guess you better get along with Ino well.you might have a possibility to be engaged to her---"_

_"WHAT!" he shouted. "that's ridiculous!"_

_"You know that I cannot say no to her dad. We're friends since college. We know what is right for the both of you too."_

_Sasuke stood up and glared at his father. He abruptly left him…_

_But as he was going out of the room, he heard his father say,_

_"You could never defy what I decided Sasuke. Your happy days should cease now…"_

_/End of Flashback/_

Sasuke felt mad to his dad.. and to himself as well. He suddenly walked out. "Hey let's go now. My folks are waiting," Gaara noticed Sasuke's sudden change of facial expression.

"Okay," Gaara contacted his driver. "Naruto I'll just take you home."

After a while, Gaara's car arrived and Sasuke used his motorcycle to go back home. Before that, he took one last glance at Sakura and Shino... Shino caught him looking at them and after Sasuke had left, he smiled mysteriously…

**----------**

Shino inhaled deeply, then he thought of his **real job. **

_I need to remove this silly conscience… _he thought, making him shook his head. Then he signaled to the guys who helped them built the stall. As soon as he snapped his fingers, Sakura looked around her, and those guys are coming to get her. She didn't have the chance to get away.

"Aburame-kun! Help!" she cried out.

Then a guy holding a handkerchief came to Sakura, and made her inhale the chloroform content of that handkerchief. After struggling, she finally gave in. Shino caught her in his arms, and the guys remain silent.

"You could all go now," Shino mumbled. "I'll take care of this. You go to Ino. She'll be giving you the remaining balance."

Without a word, the guys left. Shino took Sakura who is currently unconscious, and his work is almost done…

_I hate to hurt Sakura's feelings. She's been good to me, but… _

Shino recalled Uchiha Sasuke looking at them a while ago. He clutched his fist.

_I must do this for Reiko… he must feel the same thing. He must feel how to lose a girlfriend. _

He looked at the sleeping Sakura. _Don't worry, Sakura. When you're already in Sapporo, you could easily forget about Uchiha. It just takes a little time… I know you could be able to do that._

**----------**

**A/N: Shino won't do anything to hurt Sakura PHYSICALLY. I promise you that.**

**His job is to bring Sakura to a place far from Tokyo and from there; she'll be locked in a household _until the RIGHT TIME_.**

**BTW, this would be 30 chapters plus. **

**I'm not sure if you'd like my planned ending or what, but whatever happens…**

** stay tuned! Thanks!**


	30. More Circumstances to Face

**Chapter Thirty: **More Circumstances to Face

**BTW, the name Reiko in the previous chapter is just an OC I made up, Shino's x-girlfriend who was kicked out of the Academy because of our very own Sasuke-kun. I guess Shino wanted… something.**

**----------**

The next morning, Sasuke woke up late. Last night, his dad invited his childhood friends Gaara and Temari (Kankuro is annoying, so I didn't add him up) and they partied. As soon as he went to the bathroom, he suddenly felt Goosebumps and he suddenly thought of Sakura. He shook his head and does his morning usuals.

"What's going on with me?" he thought. "Maybe I should give her a call later."

After taking his breakfast, he tried to call Sakura's number. It's just ringing. Sasuke desperately repeated dialing, but it's of no avail. The next thing he did was to call her apartment's phone. But as usual, no one's answering the phone.

Sasuke's reaction was unexplainable. _Maybe she went to school early… _he thought. _Or maybe… she went with Aburame to school!_

"Hn…" he muttered under his breath. Gaara came running down the stairs.

"Ohayou, Sasuke! Oh my god, look at the time!" he exclaimed. "I'm late already!"

Sasuke sighed to himself. "I should not worry about that. I trust Sakura." He looked once more to his friend, hurrying to eat breakfast.

"I forgot to wake him up." He shrugged. He never thought his friend was somewhat like Naruto…

**----------**

After waiting for Gaara, Temari and Sasuke arrived the school just a second before the school bell rings. They came rushing and running, and beside the gate stood Sir Gai waiting for students.

"Oh yeah, thanks to you." Sasuke murmured, glaring at Gaara.

"Gomen." He apologized. "don't worry I'll treat you lunch."

"Whatever." Sasuke said. "see ya later at Lunch."

He fervently nodded. Sasuke continued his way to the classroom, still trying to contact Sakura. He really had a bad feeling, because normally she would be waiting for him at the place where Sir Gai was a while ago. It's pretty unusual.

There was no answer, and Sasuke kept his cellphone on his pocket. Suddenly Ino appeared in front of him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" she greeted cheerfully. He didn't recognized her presence and he simply continued walking. Ino didn't like this reaction of Sasuke, and she pulled his arm. He yanked away his arm as soon as she did that.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked. Ino looked around, "Sakura-chan is not here, so you and I---"

Sasuke glared at her "I would not accept you as her substitute whether she'll still come or not." He said in a very low and dangerous voice, somewhat scaring the weak Ino inside the playing-strong façade.

"Very well then," she said, moving away him. "I guess you just have to train yourself alone."

Sasuke looked back at her, and Ino continued walking. He shrugged it off, and he went to his classroom now. But as soon as he entered the classroom, calling out Sakura's name, he was disgusted in the fact that she hasn't arrived yet.

"Sakura-chan's not yet here," Hinata said "I was surprised too, she's usually with you."

"Where is she? She's not answering my calls!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"Take it easy, pal!" Naruto told him. "Maybe she has a reason why. Maybe she's sick---"

With that, Sasuke hurriedly came out of his classroom, passing by Gai-sensei whose mood suddenly changed when he entered the classroom.

After that, Ino mysteriously smiled. "You'll never find her… never ever…" she whispered to herself.

**----------**

Now let's go back to Sakura-chan. The poor girl had just woke up from a preferably long sleep, out of the previous happenings she didn't yet understand for the mean time. She looked around her--- and she's lying on a futon. The room is grey in color, and it's so solitary. The windows are all closed. No curtains, just plain windows. She decided to stand up, but she's struggling to stand up. She noticed that her cellphone is vibrating. She was able to get it from her pocket.

However, she's too weak to raise her arms and answer the call. She remained seated on the futon, still not knowing what to do.

Shino was walking along the corridors of the apartment where he's staying. He couldn't do what Ino wants him, to bring Sakura in an isolated house in Sapporo. He knew it's more cruel than just keeping her with him. He had an idea. If he couldn't hurt Sakura, maybe it will just be _another person _who should suffer.

Besides that, Shino realized how great and kind Sakura is. He wanted her to be happy. And to be happy means away from the intriguing life of a rich guy. To be happy is to enjoy a different life, and to forget everything she had experienced with Sasuke.

That's what Shino thinks…

Back to Sakura, her desperate attempts made her yell. She doesn't know what to do. She remembered yesterday's incidents, and she couldn't believe what she's been to.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. "I must go to class today… I must…"

She dreadfully tries to get up once more. She's still numb. Suddenly she thought of Sasuke. On how he would think why she's not around him, how will he react… everything. Sakura feels so alone, and hopeless.

**----------**

Sasuke stood by the gate, waiting for a _miracle_. He stopped calling Sakura. He remains standing there, like an idiot. By chance, Iruka-sensei, who's going to his next class saw Sasuke from the window. He went down immediately, and as soon as he arrived there, he seems not to notice him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what are you just doing here?" he asked. "that's cutting classes! I guess you need to report to detention---"

Sasuke suddenly clutched his fists. "I'm tired of waiting, Haruno Sakura!" he yelled. He ran away and moments later, Iruka saw him getting out of the school campus with his motorcycle.

"Uchiha-kun! Come back!" he shrieked.

Anko-san suddenly came running to Iruka. "What was that about?" she asked. "who are you chasing!"

"Never mind…" he said, walking away. "it would be _more trouble _if I would run after him."

**----------**

Shino suddenly heard Sakura's yell. He came running towards the girl, utterly worried. He came to the girl's side, and he noticed how weak she is already. He had brought along with him the breakfast he bought for her.

"Aburame-kun?"

"Ne, Sakura…" he said. "Don't worry, you'll be fine now."

"Where am I?"

"You're at my… apartment," he said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that dealing with those guys will hurt you. I promise you, I won't let you get hurt now."

She didn't answer him. Shino noticed the cellphone at Sakura's hand. He suddenly became furious and nervous.

"You have this!" he exclaimed, taking it away from her. Sakura was confused on what he did.

"well, that was Sasuke-kun's gift…" she said. Then it vibrated again. "Someone's calling. Please give it to me, Aburame-kun!"

He didn't seem to hear her. He looked at the LCD screen on the cellphone, and saw the name

Uchiha Sasuke.

He didn't hesitate to take the chance. He opened the flip top, and then answered the call. He could hear Sasuke's mad voice continuously talking.

"HEY SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED ME?" he said angrily (not that mad, you know.) but Sakura isn't talking.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Oi! Sakura!" he replied "Answer me! I am sorry if I---"

"Uchiha Sasuke if you still wanna see your girl friend alive, go to the vacant warehouse beside an apartment 4 blocks away from school. Do not bring anyone with you, or else…" then Shino hung up.

Sasuke could not believe what he had heard. He called the number again. He spoke immediately as soon as it was answered.

"Hey, who the heck are you? You'll pay for whatever happens to my Sakura!" he shouted.

Sakura on the other hand got what's already happening.

"Aburame Shino! Give that to me!" Sakura yelled. "I know that's Sasuke-kun!"

Shino looked at her solemnly, then gave the cellphone to her. "Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-kun, do not go--- iie!" she almost cried. The Shino got the cellphone back in his hands.

"Hear that?" he said. "You decide for yourself. I'm giving you 30 minutes, or else---"

Shino clutched the cellphone in his hands. Then the cellphone came crashing to the ground. Sakura can't believe what's happening. She thought Shino had saved him… but it was actually the contrary, and she suddenly felt sorry for herself.

Sasuke sped up his motorcycle to save Sakura…

**----------**

It's already time for Kakashi-sensei's PE class. The class went down to the gym, and as he checked the students' attendance, he was surprised not to see Sakura and Sasuke around.

"I never thought they'd do this!" Kakashi exclaimed, slapping his forehead. "teens nowadays do not know the importance of studying… how could the of them end up dating!"

Everyine in the class looked at their teacher's monologue. "Anyway… never mind it…" he said.

Hinata approached Keiko and Naruto. "I'm sure they didn't date or fool around. Sakura-chan won't do that!" she whispered.

"But Uchiha Sasuke could," Naruto said. "who knows if they are enjoying their precious time together?"

"Baka!" Keiko slammed Naruto's head, which caught everyone's attention.

"Keiko-chan!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Naruto cried. "That hurts!"

"You think Sakura-chan would just agree on that? You know she's changed Sasuke lately, and I do believe Hinata." Keiko explained.

"Okay, okay…" Naruto surrendered, still touching the lump formed in his head. "let's just argue about that later. Maybe Gaara could call Sasuke or something…"

**----------**

Sakura couldn't move or anything. She's staring into nowhere, and Shino was beside her. Suddenly, he opened a topic for them to talk about.

"Of all people, Sakura…" Shino began "why that Uchiha Sasuke? I always ask myself why he got the most number of admirers… he has lots of mischief done."

"… I guess that's' the biggest mistake you've made…" Shino told hr bluntly. "He's nothing. He's rich, but--- he can't love you… as much as anyone could---"

"NO!" Sakura shouted. "You don't understand… You do not know the REAL Sasuke-kun."

"Feh," Shino sneered. "You're talking nonsense… the real Uchiha Sasuke is the feeling great basketball player, the reason why we lost to our last game, the one who did---"

Sakura slapped him. Suddenly, Shino glared at him.

"This is going nowhere, Sakura. I better go to Sasuke now… and make him suffer!" Shino turned his back on Sakura and then a loud BANG came after. Shino had locked the door, and Sakura had no choice but to stay…

_Sasuke-kun… I hope you'll not be hurt so badly… _she thought.

**----------**

Break time finally came. Naruto and the two girls meet up with Gaara and Temari at the grounds. The siblings were surprised not to see the couple with them.

"Sasuke didn't attend to our class today, do you know where he is?" Naruto asked.

"Wait a second, we all arrived here at the same time!" Gaara exclaimed "did he cut his classes or something?"

"I guess not." Hinata suddenly said. "he came by our class this morning, and he was frantically finding Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan wasn't there yet when he came."

"Now, now… what happened?" Keiko asked, looking at each of them. "something fishy's going on here…"

Gaara smiled. "I guess I'll just call Sasuke." He said. Then as soon as he dialed his number, it's just ringing. Gaara patiently waited, but minutes passed by and he doesn't answer the call…

"I wonder what happened," he said as he kept his phone back to his pocket.

Sasuke, on the other hand finally arrived the warehouse. He didn't mind Gaara's call for he's blinded on facing the one who captured his Sakura.

Shino walked in front of the warehouse, smirking…

"Welcome, Mr. Uchiha…" he said. Sasuke couldn't believe what he just saw…

**----------**

**A/N: **OKAY! It's not going to be SasuIno, hn?

Just stay tuned!


	31. Adversity

**Chapter Thirty-one: **Adversity

**I'm sorry if my fic is TOO LONG… hehe. Anyway, do you find the long fic annoying?**

**----------**

Sakura stood up, looking through the window. She can't feel comfortable especially that she knows Shino is up to something for Sasuke. She sighed, looking at the roofs of houses below. Then she saw something familiar: a red Yamaha motorcycle…!

Her thoughts rapidly switched to Sasuke. She became worried, but she smiled a bit.

"Should I thank him or what?" she said… "Now he makes me think he's really my knight in shining armor…"

**Back to Sasuke and Shino:**

"A-Aburame Shino!" Sasuke yelled, eyebrows furrowed and eyes glaring. "You--- I trusted you for being with Sakura! You bastard!"

Shino smirked, looking at him from head to toe. "Who said you could trust me?" Then he took off his shades, revealing his eyes for the first time. His eyes looked at Sasuke in a sly way.

"Where's Sakura?"

"I never thought you'd go here," Shino said, "you really go after fights, do you?"

"This is going nowhere, Aburame… just give my Sakura back." His anger rises up, and then suddenly Shino laughed out loud.

"YOUR Sakura?" Shino asked mockingly, "say… you're really rich! You bought the poor girl already… I know why you're here… to get YOUR PROPERTY back!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "That's not it!"

"Then what's _it_, Uchiha?" Shino replied, and his tone is becoming serious. "You'll have to go through _us_ first before you have your _toy_ back…"

"What did you----" Sasuke angrily growled. Then a band of guys came out from the corners of the warehouse. All of them hold a thick wooden katana, and they seem to REALLY outnumber Sasuke and his… fighting skills.

He remembered the guys. They are all those people he kicked out of the Academy. 16 of them. Then he remembered that they were all 17 excluding Sakura… and there is another one: A girl… Just like Sakura.

Shino suddenly destroyed his _critical thinking_. "Don't you worry about Sakura," Shino said suddenly "when we've defeated you, she'll be happy with me. I'll take care of your toy…"

"Grrr…" Sasuke muttered. "She's not my toy." He frowned.

"Then what do you think you're still doing here?" Shino replied. "Why, don't tell me the avenging demon cares for someone!"

Then all of them laughed, except of course for Sasuke. He remained silent. Then…

"YES!" he answered aloud. "I… care for her, so what?"

Everyone stopped laughing. Shino shook his head, "Tsk, you've softened already…" Shino said, moving forward with the 16 guys: towards Sasuke.

"… Don't you ever fight back--- or else, Sakura will get hurt…!" Shino chuckled.

Sasuke glared at them, and they're ready to beat him. "Now, will you still care for her?" Shino asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath, and then sighed. "Of course…" he said, smiling. "Go ahead… beat me up…"

With that, Shino's eyebrows wrinkled. Then with one hand signal, the guys all turned to Sasuke. They continuously hit him and beat him up with their katanas. In short, they are all up in torturing Sasuke--- for some sort of REVENGE…

Shino looked down on Sasuke who's accepting all of the beatings he's received.

"I never thought you're that stupid, Uchiha Sasuke…" he whispered…

**---**

Sakura saw a ladder. The emergency exit! _Why is it I haven't seen this a while ago? _She tried to go down using it. Luckily, the windows are large enough for her to fit in. She risked her life in going down the narrow emergency exit. Anyway, it's worth it.

She was able to get down. _My skills in going down a tree helped me! _She smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, here I come!" (Hey, Sasuke's supposed to save you!)

**----------**

Sasuke accepted everything they did to him. He didn't even complain, nor tell them that he's really hurting. They continued this, and Shino was quite surprised about his persistence. He could still see in his eyes that he's feeling a lot of pain already.

"Aren't you quitting yet, Uchiha?" he asked him. "Quit now! When you are not with Sakura, she would be freer. She'll be fine WITH ME!"

"No—way!" he yelled. "That's a lie! You are kidding…"

"Well, at the first place I wanted to tell you that I've fallen for her already." Shino said, with a serious tone. "I'm not joking. In case you'll be defeated… you won't have her--- forever…"

Sasuke, though he couldn't even stand, cared to say a few words.

"Did you… plan everything? You want me and Sakura to break up?" he couldn't believe he'll do such a thing.

The guys beating him suddenly stopped. Shino looked at Sasuke, he smirked. "No."

"Then---" Sasuke said "who…"

"I should thank the **_person_** who planned this…" Shino continued. "If not because of her, I wouldn't know how great Sakura is… and how precious a lady could be."

He looked at Sasuke who's already bleeding. "Listen, I have no plans in letting you have her. I challenged you to hurt yourself in order to save Sakura. I never thought you'll agree… and I guess you should die now. If this is the only way---"

Shino was apparently cut-off by a loud BANG of the door.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted. No, not just a voice… a lady's voice.

Shino, Sasuke and the guys looked at the door. "Stop this folly!"

It was Sakura, standing and catching her breath.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Why'd you do this for me?" she cried out, getting closer. Shino prevented her from doing so. But she was able to let go of herself.

"Sa…kura!" Sasuke weakly tried to call her out. She continued running to him, with her tears flowing away like beads of pearls. She couldn't stand the scene, and she keeps on thinking it was just a nightmare. She'll be ale to wake up and Sasuke as well.

"Yameru! Shino-kun stop this! Please do not hurt Sasuke-kun anymore…" Sakura pleaded.

She ran towards the bleeding Sasuke, removed the strands of his hair away his face and hugging him tightly. She doesn't care whether she'll be blood-stained as well, but what matters is that she has Sasuke in her arms… at last…

Sasuke tried to open his heavily-lidded eyes slowly, and then recognized that it was really his Sakura. He tried his best to smile for her and make her think he's just fine.

"Hey, why are you here… they haven't defeated me… yet…" he almost whispered.

Sakura's tears continued to flow on her cheeks. She shook her head, and she looked at him lovingly.

"I said I'm gonna… do this for… you…" he said, trying to reach out to her face. He wiped Sakura's falling tear. "…I'm supposed to… protect you…"

Shino couldn't believe that Sasuke, the known campus demon, said those words. Is it really true that this girl have changed him?

_Of course, _Shino thought. _She changed me as well…_

"Aburame-kun… if you wanted to know… I'm happy with MY Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out. "See, he really loves me, so let him go!"

She looked at Shino's eyes directly to prove that she's telling the truth. But Shino seems not to mind what she had said.

"I'll be willing to be your slave forever, just don't hurt him anym---"

She was cut-off by Sasuke's yell:

"No!" Sasuke tried his best to stand up. As soon as he got his balance, he tried to walk a few steps. "Live this to me Sakura. I could suffer a thousand deaths… but I couldn't bear to see you get hurt."

Sakura cried once more, "Sasu--- Sasuke-kun!"

After what he said, Sasuke fainted on the spot. Sakura was able to catch him and prevent him from falling down to the ground. Shino and the rest were somewhat touched, and they all bowed down and leave. Sakura didn't mind what they did. She concentrated on wiping off the blood in Sasuke's face. And from his pocket, his cellphone fell.

Outside the warehouse, Shino was staring at the couple. He felt a hot liquid come out of his eye. He realized it was a tear…

_/Flashback/_

_"Of all people, Sakura…" Shino began "why that Uchiha Sasuke? I always ask myself why he got the most number of admirers… but he has lots of mischief done."_

_"… I guess that's' the biggest mistake you've made…" Shino told hr bluntly. "He's nothing. He's rich, but--- he can't love you… as much as anyone could---"_

_"NO!" Sakura shouted. "You don't understand… You do not know the REAL Sasuke-kun."_

_"Feh," Shino sneered. "You're talking nonsense… the real Uchiha Sasuke is the feeling great basketball player, the reason why we lost to our last game, the one who did---"_

_Sakura slapped him. Suddenly, Shino glared at him._

_/End of Flashback/_

"Sakura, now I realized you are really right about him. You are the only person who knew this…" he suddenly smiled and wiped his tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura… and… Uchiha…"

**----------**

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me...  
_

**----------**

Sakura knew that it's already afternoon. She's really worried that Sasuke might be in a very critical condition. So she decided to use Sasuke's cellphone to call Gaara. She really doesn't know what to tell him.

"Moshi-moshi?" it was Gaara on the other line. "Sasuke? Where are you? You're making us all worry! Are you with Sakura-chan?"

On the background, Sakura could hear the loud voice of Naruto. She can't help but cry again.

"Moshi-moshi!"

"G-Gaara-kun… this is…"

"SAKURA-CHAN?" Gaara cried "where are the both of you?"

"Here at a vacant warehouse. About 4 blocks from the school's main gate."

"What are you doing there?" Gaara interrogated. Then suddenly, he could hear the crying voice of Sakura on the background. She can't hide it anymore. Gaara knew it was something. "Okay. Wait for us there. I know it's a long story."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks… Gaara-kun."

They both hung up.

"Guys, let's go now to see Sakura-chan and Sasuke. I now know where they are."

"Great!" they all shouted happily.

"Where?"

"Let's hurry up!" Gaara said, not entertaining their questions. "I know that my instincts are right today. Something bad had happened."

Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "That's a JOKE!" (Remember that "instincts" part of one chapter?)

"This time, believe me." Gaara said sternly. "Ikimasho! Hayaku!"

**----------**

The "Gaara Gang" (whatever you call them) arrived shortly at the said place. At first the warehouse seems empty, but as they move on, they saw Sakura's pink hair and confirmed that Sakura is there. So they ran as fast as they could to reach her.

"Sakura-chan!" they yelled. As soon as they got closer, it was a shock to see the next thing.

"OH MY GOD!" they all exclaimed. Gaara and the others were so surprised to see Sasuke like that. Bruised, beaten up, fainted… in short, HELPLESS.

"W-who did this?" Temari asked (at last she got a dialogue). "… Sasuke-kun would never let someone do this to him!"

"He's stupid…" Sakura just murmured. She tried to stand up with the unconscious Sasuke. But she just can't. The rest tried to help them out. "I know you all want me to explain… long… story,"

Gaara called an ambulance to bring Sasuke to the hospital. It sure was a whirlwind of events. On their way, Sakura herself wasn't able to take all of the pressure. She was KO (knocked out!). The rest of their friends felt pity for them, even though they do not know the whole story.

What was proved by Sasuke today was his true love for Sakura…

**----------**

**A/N: **OMG, poor Sakura and Sasuke… it should not be as tragic as this…

Anyway, that adds the fun! Hahahaha! I like "My Immortal". It seems to be a nice BGM.

Will they still be together? Find out!


	32. Misery

**Chapter Thirty-two: **Misery

**Again, NOT YET the final episode…**

**----------**

"What!"

Ino and Shino (**RHYME**…) were talking at Ino's mansion that afternoon. Shino told her about everything that had happened--- how Sasuke agreed to be brutally treated for Sakura. She was glaring at the _poor _Shino who was silently standing before her. Ino suddenly stood up, and the next thing Shino knew was his face HURTS. (Ino slapped him!)

"Why did you do such a thing to MY Sasuke-kun? I told you to hurt Sakura---"

Shino grabbed Ino's wrist in a quick movement. "Don't dare try to do something to Sakura again…" his voice was dangerously low. Ino felt numb, but with her usual annoying self, she was able to release herself from Shino's grasp.

"I thought you wanted to get rid of Sakura…" Ino said as she was watching Shino leave. Shino suddenly swiped his head back to look at her.

"No. I like Sakura."

Ino suddenly felt ashamed or something. Then Shino abruptly left the mansion.

After that, she started to worry about Sasuke. She doesn't know where hospital they'd brought him. She called to her driver, and she's willing to go to every hospital in Tokyo just to check how Sasuke is.

By chance, when she came to the first hospital, Sasuke was confined there. She finally reached the room, but was reluctant to even knock on the door. (GUILTY) Temari was to enter the room when she saw Ino just standing outside. She recognized her.

"Why don't you just come in? You look stupid standing there and doing nothing." Temari said.

Ino looked at her, and apparently Temari doesn't like her at all. Temari knows that Ino wants Sasuke and that Ino hates Sakura (but not Ino's plan).

So Ino decided to go in the room. Inside, it was so silent and cold. As if she's on a strange place. She felt shy, and she couldn't even do the usual _Hi, Sasuke-kun! ;_ seeing the badly injured Sasuke. She felt so GUILTY and she knew it was her fault _to leave a job like that to Shino_. On the bed's left, Gaara was seated. Then she was surprised that _luckily, _Sakura wasn't there.

"Chotto matte, where's Sakura?" she asked, trying to know if Shino dispersed her.

"She's on another room." Gaara said sympathetically. Temari suddenly took a worried glance on him. Gaara looked at another direction and it took him time to continue… "She was badly hurt as well."

"W-What happened?" she just wants to know if they knew her plans…

"Umm… Sasuke was still dumb in operating a motorcycle, so… they… had an accident."

Deep inside Gaara, he was sorry to say such a thing about Sasuke. He knew he was so well in motocross and stuff like that…

Gaara lied. The truth is, he doesn't know anything. He just wants them to believe in that story because he knew that once Sasuke's dad knows about the real thing that he was beaten up, it will lead to series of investigations. He was sure that the thing was not because of Sasuke being a company heir or being a rich kid. He knew Sakura and _somebody _were involved.

Ino was relieved and she suddenly sighed deeply. Gaara noticed that.

"What happened to you?" he was somewhat surprised by her gestures.

"N-nothing, I'm just glad my Sasuke-kun was alright!" Ino smiled falsely. Temari and Gaara looked at each other. Then the door suddenly banged open.

"You know what Ms. Yamanaka, I am pretty sure that Uchiha Sasuke is not interested in you." A guy's voice said… Temari and Gaara were smirking. Ino was shocked.

"Who may you be?"

**----------**

On the other hand, Sakura was on another room with Keiko and Hinata. Naruto just stepped out for a while. Sakura finally woke up. Of course, the first thing she said was…

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, jerking out of the hospital bed. Keiko and Hinata were so surprised of what she just did.

"Sakura-chan! Calm down!" they told her, assisting her to stand up.

Sakura suddenly burst out in tears. "How could I just calm down? My Sasuke-kun is unwell, and I do not know what's happening to him!" she cried. "Where… is he? Where are we?"

"He's on the room beside this, he's just fine." Hinata said, looking at Sakura's worried emerald eyes. Hinata took her handkerchief and gave it to Sakura.

_Oh, I'm so sorry for you Sakura-chan… I didn't know what had really happened to you…_

She thought.

Keiko noticed Hinata's worried for Sakura. "You know, Hinata-chan, I never saw Sakura-chan so frantic like this." She took a glance at their friend beside Hinata, leaning on her shoulder.

"…but she's not for interrogation right now…"

Hinata nodded. She looked at Sakura who's desperately trying to move on without their help. She took one arm of Sakura and placed it on her shoulder. Keiko did that as well. Hinata smiled at her.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. We're going to Uchiha-kun now." She said "so don't you worry, we'll give you a hand. Please smile now,"

Sakura was touched by this. "A-arigatou, Keiko-chan and Hinata-chan…" she said softly, trying her best smile on.

**----------**

"Don't you know ME?"

"Well of course, you're not a famous guy like Sasuke-kun…" Ino said, sneering at the person. "And how dare you talk to me like that?"

The person was none other than the very… self-confident Uzumaki Naruto. He was stopped by Ino's talking, and Ino turned once more to the sleeping rather unconscious Sasuke.

"Please wake up now, Sasuke-kun…" Ino said softly, touching Sasuke's hair. Naruto was displeased by this.

"You have no right to do that!" Naruto insisted. Gaara pulled Naruto away to the sofa.

"Calm down will ya?" he said. "You're not too concerned, ain't you?"

"But--- she's doing that because Sakura-chan is not here!" Naruto exclaimed. He stopped when Ino almost screamed.

"Sasuke-kun's saying something!" she cried. She noticed that Sasuke had moved a bit from his current position. Then he was trying to shout something:

"Sakura… daijoubu?"

The rest were flabbergasted, unable to neither say anything nor do something. Sasuke was now continuously talking. But it was redundant "Sakura". Ino could not take any of this anymore. But she remained calmly seated, as if she's not hearing anything.

_Up to his unconsciousness, that Sakura is still on his mind… _Ino thought, clutching her fists.

"Tell me, what does she have that I do not?" Ino was **almost **crying (a heartless person couldn't cry. She doesn't love Sasuke! She's just obsessed with him!)

Sasuke continued that until Naruto was overacting again.

"Oh my god! He's really worried about OUR Sakura-chan! Not like the others there…" Naruto exclaimed, looking slightly at Ino. But she didn't react or something.

"Shh… you'll wake him up…"

It was Sakura who just arrived. Everyone looked at her. Of course, all, meaning Ino too. Ino suddenly felt ashamed to be with their "gang". Sakura seems finally alright to see Sasuke… but definitely NOT when he's beside Ino. She doesn't show any annoyed expression though.

"This is bad. I'm calling the doctor." Gaara said, leaving the rest of them.

Sakura heard Sasuke's summoning of her name. She walked towards him, and Ino stepped away. Sakura kneeled beside the hospital bed, clasping Sasuke's hand with hers.

"Sasuke-kun, you'll be fine, I'm here already…" she said as she was crying again. Then Sasuke unexpectedly stopped. Sakura was so surprised.

"Sasuke-kun? Can you hear me?" she said. But when he looked at him, he's still asleep serenely and calmly. Then the doctor came with Gaara. He said that he had a delirium. Good thing it was stopped.

Naruto hated Ino still staying there.

"Hey you go out first!" he yelled "Sakura-chan will take care of Sasuke!"

Then Ino remembered how Sasuke's delirium was stopped by Sakura herself. She closed her eyes tight, then the next thing she was doing was walking out of the room, then she took a glance at Sasuke.

"Our separation won't last long…" Ino softly whispered.

The doctor talked to all of them.

"I know this would hurt all of you, but…" he began "Sasuke's condition is not that good yet. Because of those beatings he received on this head, his unconsciousness would last for 2 days or so."

"2 days or so!" the boys yelled.

"Calm down," Temari said. "At least we know he's still alive,"

Sakura smiled fakely. "Temari-chan is absolutely… right."

She looked at all of them and bowed down. "I'm going home now."

"Chotto matte, I'll take you home." Gaara said. "Temari should be the one to guard Sasuke, don't worry."

"Me too!" Naruto said, raising his hand. "My parents are not yet here, so I'll check on Sasuke!"

"We'll stay here till 7. I already called Neji!" Hinata said. "Keiko-chan is staying also. Neji will just fetch us."

Sakura felt so touched by their friends' concern. "Now I guess I could go home now." She said. "I am not sure that he'll be fine."

"Okay, take care… and don't push yourself." They all said. So the two left.

**----------**

_I wonder what could happen in 2 days and more… will Sasuke-kun still be fine? _Sakura cannot stop thinking about it. But she keeps telling herself that there is always a silver lining on a dark sky… (Stuart Little 2)

"Thanks Gaara-kun…" Sakura said.

"Hey, your promise, Hn?" he replied. "go get lots of sleep."

"Hai."

Then Sakura finally opened the door. Suddenly…

"SAKURA!" voices shouted…

**----------**

**A/N: **Okkkaaay! Hahaha… just keep on reading!


	33. The Art of Letting Go

**Chapter Thirty-three: **The Art of Letting Go

A/N: HEY! I Replaced the content of this fic 2 days ago! Now, I need to re-upload it to a new chapter... Whatever...

**----------**

Sakura was somewhat surprised by those voices. But even before she opened the lights, she knew those voices. She switched the lights on, and then saw the people who had entered.

"My daughter, we missed you!"

A woman ran to her, hugging her tightly and soothing her hair. "Mom?" Sakura asked, really surprised. "Since when did you arrive?"

"A while ago," her dad said. "How is it? Tokyo is so big, isn't it?"

"Hai." She said, and her parents noticed that she looked so tired.

"You better rest now, Sakura. We'll just talk about things tomorrow." Her mom said. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight mom and dad…" she murmured, going to her room.

Sakura had locked her room and suddenly she felt she knew what was going to happen next. She was happy to see her parents back, but on he other hand… it might mean that she's going back to Osaka.

A tear fell down. Followed by another. Then the next thing, she was sobbing. She felt so bad. At the first place, she knew it was her fault. She's done that to Sasuke. If only she didn't agreed going with Shino… if only she's used her head and had swallowed her pride…

Sakura doesn't want to upset Sasuke. She doesn't know what to do and if she'll break up with him.

"I'll guess I'll just have to sleep." She finally turned off the light.

**----------**

Sakura woke up the usual time. She smelled something good and she realized it was her mother's cooking. It felt so different. But that was the real normal thing that goes when she was still at Osaka. As soon as she had dressed up, she instinctively looked at the window. But… no motorcycle…

She felt incomplete.

"What are you looking at down there?" her mom asked, going to her. "There's nothing there. C'mon, you eat your breakfast now."

"H-Hai," she said, trying to smile and forget.

_I need to go back to my normal self, and to normal activities. This is the real one. And I have nothing against it, for it is my destiny._

After a while…

"Sakura, you're going now?" her mom asked, looking at Sakura who just ignored them. She smiled.

"Hai. See you later!" she said, quickly leaving.

She felt awkward walking alone to school. Walking is entirely different from 'riding'. It took her some time before she reached school. It's as if it is her first day to class again.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Keiko, Hinata and Naruto greeted with their lively expression. Sakura simply smiled faintly on them.

"Sakura, Sasuke will be alright, don't you worry." Naruto said.

"He's absolutely right!" Hinata added.

"It's not that," Sakura said, almost teary-eyed. "My parents had returned."

"That's good for you!" Keiko said. She noticed Sakura grew lonelier. She shook her head.

"… It means I'll not be able to finish this semester here." She broke out.

**----------**

"Good morning, class!" Gai-sensei greeted so loud and cheerfully.

"Good morning, sir!" the class stood up and greeted him.

"Take you seats! This day is surely a nice day!" Naruto, Hinata and Keiko returned to their seats. And they were worried about Sakura's condition right now. They suddenly became sad too. Then Sakura realized that she mustn't have said that to them.

"Now, let's begin our class…" their teacher said "with our attendance checking!"

The rest of the students kept quiet. Sir Maito Gai is just Sir Hatake Kakashi's substitute for that day. The students were not that used to have a different adviser.

"Oh great, we'll be stuck with his stories again…" Naruto murmured, sighing. "It's also good for Sasuke not to be around, or else----"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sir Gai asked. "AH! I knew it! He really follows the insolent steps of his teacher and coach!"

Everyone was sweat dropped. "Here we go again…" some students whispered.

"As I was telling you, your adviser wasn't that much of a great student when we were your age, unlike ME of course. He is much like, to be honest, Uchiha Sasuke. When I first saw that boy… I knew it! He was just like my RIVAL!" Sir Gai clutched his fists, stepping on his chair, with a facial expression filled with anger now.

(Thunder came down from the skies… )

The students were still calm and silent. They were just used to, since they were freshmen.

Sakura seems not to bother him too. But on the long run, as she absorbs what he is saying, she could just laugh at their teacher's description about Sir Kakashi and Sasuke. The way he made an analogy of their characteristics is so true, she can't help but laugh.

The sight of everyone averted to her. When she retuned to her consciousness, everyone was looking oddly at her.

"Gomen," Sakura replied shyly.

"… But I admit, Uchiha had changed so far." Sir Gai continued, looking at Sakura. "I just can't help but admire the girl behind this!"

He aimlessly moved his hands towards Sakura's direction.

"BRAVO!" a voice shouted out so loud that they were all stunned, "That's my IDOL!"

The students of Sir Kakashi's class seemed to lose their appetite upon seeing the person who is an exact look alike of Sir Gai, and they are all about to faint.

"Lee! My favorite student, you've returned!"

The _student _and _teacher _dramatically hugged each other in front of the watching students, who were just annoyed. True to Sir Gai's words:

"Like student, like teacher…" or maybe vice-versa.

But then, as Sakura was thinking, Sasuke and Sir Kakashi won't do that.

Suddenly, she began to keep in her mind that she'll gonna leave Tokyo and separate ways with Sasuke. She told herself that from that day on, she'll try to forget him--- for they are not meant to be.

_It's not easy to forget Sasuke-kun… _she thought, _I hope you can forgive me… and forget me as well…_

"Oh, quit that!" Naruto yelled.

Sir Gai and Lee looked at him angrily.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Report to detention later!"

"What the---" Naruto said, slowly becoming teary-eyed…

**----------**

That afternoon Sakura arrived back to her apartment. Still she feels unwell about Sasuke's condition. No one's on her apartment.

"I wonder where they are now," she thought "are they leaving again?"

She decided to have a walk outside for a while. The streets have changed from the last time she had a stroll. It's November already, and winter's fast approaching. Soon, the streets will be filled with snow, and the establishments will be covered with different colorful decorations for Christmas.

As Sakura continued to walk along the streets, she stopped at a nearby large TV screen at the Plaza. It's time for the 6 PM News already. She sat by a bench and she was still able to see the screen. After some news delivered by the anchorpersons, one shocking news made her stand up…

"On the business sector, the Yamanaka Group of Companies are about to merge with the companies of the Uchiha family. These two families decided about this merge because of the engagement of Yamanaka Ino, the only daughter of the Yamanakas and Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son of the Uchihas. The engagement ceremony will be on Sunday, and it was moved because of---"

Sakura felt as if a thousand buckets of cold water were thrown to her. Sasuke, engaged to Ino? Since when?

"He didn't even bother to tell me about it." She whispered to herself. "What a jerk…" tears began to flow freely on her cheeks.

"He made me wait for nothing." She bitterly wiped the tears. She ran as fast as she could back to her apartment. She could feel the cold wind against her, and she felt really numb. Frozen than the peak of Mt. Everest (exaggerated!). What could she do now? And who is she to stop it?

"I really have to let go of him." She told herself. "Even if it hurts me so much."

_I'll be all right_

_Because I can keep busy_

_I'm always hanging on_

_Yes, because of the promise you made_

_But now, I don't want to cry anymore_

_Because we're far apart_

_It seems as though everything has changed_

_Even the scent of the breeze that passes me by_

_And the crowds of people on the subway_

_It wasn't a mistake, was it?_

_All those times we met...everything was suffocating me_

_Even now, I just cannot call up those memories_

_The warmth of your lips just won't disappear..._

_Because you always push yourself_

_You lose sight of what is dear to you_

_And now, if there comes a time when you love another_

_Just once more, remember that time_

_Someday, I want to smile again_

_Like the sun on the day when I met you..._

**----------**

Naruto was already in his house after he suffered the whole time at the detention. He was watching the news and also had watched the announcement of the engagement of Sasuke and Ino. Ino wasn't in their class a while ago.

"Did she really plan this engagement stuff?" he thought. Suddenly, someone is calling on his telephone line.

"Naruto-kun!" it was Hinata, with such a harried voice.

"I know, I've watched it." He automatically said.

"How come, he didn't even tell us about this. And Sakura-chan…" she said.

"Well, we don't know if it's a set-up or what."

"I was worrying about Sakura-chan just now. Then it came."

"Whether it's true or not, I'll going to ask the details about Gaara!" Naruto said.

"I don't want this love story of Sakura and Sasuke to end tragically! I was planning to write it as a novel!" Hinata suddenly said.

"O-Okay…" Naruto was sweat dropped. Truly, Hinata was a novelist…

He dialed Gaara's cellphone number. "Gaara?"

"Hey, Naruto!" Gaara exclaimed. "Right now, I'm listening to their family gathering!" he whispered.

"Is it true?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Gaara said sadly. He lowered down his voice. "I don't know the core of this decision. Ino was said to be sulking in her room up to now. They said that she was depressed about Sasuke, and she wants the engagement."

"Furthermore, his father does everything for her. She's probably the luckiest girl in Japan!" he added, with a tone of a news reporter.

"Yeah, yeah… I have something to say, we do not know yet how Sasuke and Sakura were involved in the mess 2 days ago!" Naruto cried. "And I have a great hunch that it's got to do something with Yamanaka-san!"

Gaara paused for a while. "Maybe you're right. I'll go get some clues and investigate. Wait for my call."

"Sakura-chan has the answer." Naruto replied.

"And the engagement… only Sasuke could stop it."

"Roger." He hang up. "I wonder where this investigation will lead me to!" he gets excited. For everyone's information, Gaara and Naruto wants to be Field Investigators. Gaara wants to be a news reporter, and Naruto a Photo Journalist.

**---------------------------**

A/N: **HELLO**

**Oh I tried to put some Sir Gai and Lee jerk scenes, anti mushy scenes. Aren't they annoying?**

(The song was Shimokawa Mikuni's "Are Kara" from Full Metal Panic Fumoffu!)


	34. Investigate!

**Chapter Thirty-four: Investigate! **

» READ the last part carefully.

**----------**

**'Ding Dong!'**

"Coming!" Sakura said. "Mom, dad, where have you---" she stopped upon seeing Hinata standing in front of her.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" she greeted, smiling at her.

"Oh… Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed. "Come in, sorry… I thought you were mom and dad."

"It's okay," she said. "I need someone to talk to right now…"

"What? Why? Who hurt you? Is it Naruto?" Sakura suddenly asked "Or someone? Tell me!"

Hinata giggled. "I thank you for your concern about me. It's surprising that you could still think of me yet you have problems of your own…" she replied. "No, it wasn't Naruto."

"If he does hurt you, I'll wring his neck!" Sakura exclaimed. She looked at Hinata's shy expression. "Anyway, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ano ne…" Hinata began… "I was just curious. I do not want you to remember this, but because I am concerned about you…"

"You need to know what happened two days ago." Sakura blurted out. Then they both turned silent.

"I'll tell you everything."

"Are you sure? Maybe---" Hinata was worried if she's mad. But Sakura smiled at her.

"I also need someone to talk about that. My heart is aching already… and it's too much if I will handle it all alone."

"I'm ready to listen." Hinata said. _I'm so sorry Sakura for lying… but you need this more than I do…_

Sakura got off her seat and went to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back with some tea." She said.

**----------**

_/Flashback/_

_"Please, Hinata!" Gaara pleaded. "You're the only person she could tell that. Besides if Keiko would undercover… she's just gonna slip her tongue!"_

_Keiko glared at him. "What do you mean, huh!" she gritted her teeth._

_"Whatever!" Naruto said "if she won't agree then I will go and directly ask Sakura-chan to the point!"_

_"No, don't!" Hinata cried. "She'll get hurt… I don't like your plan, guys."_

_"Hinata-chan… if we don't do this, the lead characters of your novel won't be together!" Keiko tried to appease her "besides that, you'll have a missing entry of their love story!"_

_"No, what I mean is…" Hinata explained. "If she does not want to remember, I would not ask her. If it will hurt her to recall, I would not force her."_

_"You are really a good friend, Hinata." Gaara said seriously. "If you won't undercover for us, Sakura and Sasuke's relationship might come to an end. Ino decided that they should be engaged by hook or crook." His serious face surprised everyone. Even his silent sister who was just watching them._

_"Another thing is, Sasuke's still in coma. If we won't do something--- Ino will snatch him from Sakura." Gaara added._

_Hinata remained silent for a while. Then she looked at Gaara and nodded. "I'm doing this for Sakura-chan and Sasuke."_

_"Great." Gaara said, clapping his hands. "You've made the right decision. We are not doing this to harm her."_

_"So… let's plan!" Naruto said excitedly._

_"HAI!" the rest answered._

_/End of Flashback/_

**----------**

"I need to do my part" Hinata thought. Sakura finally arrived.

"Here you go," she said "did I take so long?"

"No, I am just fine here," Hinata answered.

"Well, you know a guy named Aburame Shino?" Sakura began, putting down the tray with the cups and the tea.

"Um… no," Hinata answered honestly. "What is he gotta do with that?"

"He's simply the villain." Sakura smiled. "He's an ambitious and avenging guy. All he wants is to make the _protagonist_ suffer from his past actions."

Hinata understood it quickly. "You mean, Sasuke made him drop-out and he's out for revenge?" she asked.

"Definitely not. He's also a basketball player, and he avenges for his ex-girlfriend." Sakura answered, then she put down the cup of tea. "At first, I thought he would be a help for me… but upon realizing what he wants, I felt so stupid that I agreed to go with him."

"Oh," Hinata said. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know…" Sakura admitted. "The last time I saw him was when he walked out after hurting Sasuke so badly."

"Why didn't you call the police?" Hinata asked

"I don't know but I don't think he needs to go to jail for what he did."

After a while, Hinata decided to go home. "Thanks for the tea, Sakura."

"Bye!"

**----------**

Hinata arrived back to their house. Gaara, Naruto and Keiko were already there.

"How was it?" Gaara asked "did you find some clues?"

"I knew the culprit." Hinata murmured.

"GREAT!" the three exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"Aburame Shino."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "A-Aburame? Why? But why would he…" Suddenly, he remembered his files about the students who dropped out. He remembered that there was an only girl who was victimized.

"I knew it already! He's related to Kawamoto Reiko! Kawamoto-san was the only female victim of the avenging demon when we were still freshmen. And Shino was her boyfriend!"

"Gaara, what do you think?" Keiko asked. "You seem so silent!"

"It's not all about that." He began, sounding like a _real _detective. "It wasn't just that. No guy will do that after 2 years of the incident. Besides, they have been in one team, and everything was perfect. Now… why would he try to build-up again that old happening for that revenge?"

"Maybe he prepared for it." Keiko said. "He waited for this time…"

"No. I agree with Gaara." Hinata said. "That was an illogical act for an avenging person! That might not happen if there is another person involved here!"

"Yup. Shino treats Sasuke nice at the practices though they are not as close as that. He's forgotten already. Maybe, some person rebuilt his anger!" Naruto concluded.

"The question is, who is that person?" Keiko asked.

Gaara's cellphone rang. "It must be Temari now." He said. "Yes, what have you found out so far?"

"She keeps averting the topic about what had happened to Sasuke-kun." Temari whispered. "I'm currently trying to know if she had something to do about it. I'll try my best."

"Right." Gaara hung up.

**----------**

"Temari, how does this outfit look?" Ino asked, coming out of the dressing room.

"Perfect. That style was the one I was looking at here," she showed her a magazine. "I'm sure, at the night of your engagement, Sasuke-kun won't decline you!"

"I'm so glad you're on my side, Temari…" Ino was so happy. "Anyway, you were always like a sister to Sasuke-kun. You've known him better."

"I guess," she said "but not really. We didn't grow up together. I was so sad to know about the _accident_. Don't you think it was really stupid of him to be injured like that in a motorcycle ride?"

"Oh, we're talking about it again," Ino said. "Do you want to drink some tea? It's my treat!" she tried to change the topic.

"… I saw that his wounds were fatal. They look like hard blows. What do you think?" Temari continued, as if she didn't hear what she was offering.

"NO! IT WAS PURELY AN ACCIDENT!" Ino cried out, calling the attention of everyone in the boutique. "Stop it, I don't want to hear it anymore! It's killing me…!"

_Killing her?_ Temari thought. _Was it a big issue to get hut like that hearing just **that**_? She finally knew it.

**----------**

Sakura stood silently, watching the night skies from her window.

"Normally, I would see him and his motorcycle from here…" she said. Tears are falling again. "Maybe I won't be able to see it again…"

"We're home!"

She wiped the tears. "Mom? Dad?" she came out of her room. "Where have you been?"

"We bought our dinner." Her dad replied, taking out the food from the plastic. "We knew that you missed these!"

When she looked at the food being taken from the plastic, it was Sukiyaki. She loved that. It has been ages since she had eaten it. She was happy. But not that happy of course. A mere food could ease some of her worries.

_I'm so shallow with my emotions…_ she said to herself. She finally showed a happy smile. "Thanks, dad."

"Finally…" her mother told her, patting her shoulder. "You came back to yourself. We noticed that you seemed restless the last night. And then you seemed stressed out. I thought you missed this food, so we bought you."

"It's not food alone, mom. But your presence with dad really made me happy. I really, really missed you!" she said. "And from now on, I don't want the three of us to separate again."

"Sure!" her dad answered "All of us would go back to Osaka and start a new life! A happier life!"

Sakura just admitted it to herself. _Right, a new life…_ "Let's eat!" she said.

**----------**

The investigation group of Gaara finally met at the _headquarters_. They were waiting for Temari's report. As they were all on one of the conference rooms at the mansion of Gaara and Temari's family, different thoughts entered their mind.

_What if the culprit goes after Sakura? _Hinata contemplated.

_Who the heck planned this!_ Naruto was thinking, _What an annoying person!_

_We need to find this out._ Gaara thought.

_What took Temari so long?_ Keiko asked herself. (Keiko's thought wasn't relevant! )

"Sorry if I was late," it was finally Temari. "I got stuck with Ino's antics. She was trying to look so kind. Maybe she got tired of pretending that she wants to be friends with me."

"Anyway sis, have you found out something?" Gaara asked directly. "we need to talk about it fast."

"She has something to do with it." Temari said, looking at each of their shocked faces.

"If we can relate the two things from Aburame to Ino, we can conclude that Aburame teamed up with Ino's evil plan. Ino is the mastermind, and Shino was the one who did what she says." Gaara said.

"If that is so, why was she so upset about it?" Temari said "And why would she let Sasuke-kun be hurt?"

"Hmn…" Naruto began "nice rebuttal!"

"But Gaara has some point." Keiko said. "if we could only think of a way to know how they planned it…"

"Let's try to ask Aburame Shino!" Hinata said

"From what class does he belong?" Gaara asked

"Let's all find out tomorrow…" Keiko replied.

"Okay, you may all go home now." Gaara said. "Tomorrow, we will be meeting at the roof. Dismissal."

"HAI!"

**----------**

The next day passed by so quickly. The winter vacation will take place after 3 days. Everyone is so excited. But again, the time of Gaara's investigation group decreases. They need to do something, because on the 1st day of the winter break, Ino and Sasuke's engagement will take place.

After the team had met on the roof, they had not found Shino at the campus. It was reported that he didn't go to his classes for already 3 days. Naruto went to the registrar's office and asked for Shino's address. Luckily, he had it.

"This is our last link for our investigation." Gaara began. "If we could ask this Aburame person… we can figure it out."

"His place is an apartment 4 blocks away from school." Naruto said.

"Let's go!" Gaara's car moved swiftly, and in minutes, they arrived at the apartment building. They were now eager to know what his statement will be…

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, you've kept me writing that's why I've reached this far… 34 chapters already! **

**I gave the supporting characters some sort of a big role here…**

**And now, sadly, I'm gonna reveal that the next two OR threechapters after this are the final chapters I'm dying to write… we need to say our byes but that's not too long before I upload the next fic… Sniffles Anyway, while waiting, just read my other Digimon Fan fiction.**

**So, please read the final chapters… thanks a lot.**


	35. The Truth! Shino's Confession

**Chapter Thirty-five: **The Truth! Shino's Confession

**----------**

On the other hand, Sakura decided to give Sasuke a visit at the hospital. It's almost a week after the incident, but he is still unconscious. Sakura knew that would be the right time to say goodbye, because in case he's awake… he'll probably do something _weird _again. And she also told herself that it will be the last time she'll personally seek for him.

When she opened the door, no one's there. The silence of the room is chilly, and the twilight skies made the room dark. As she stepped in, she hurriedly went by his side.

"If you still won't wake up before the day of the winter break… you won't see me again." She gently stroke his black hair. "and if that happens, this will be the last time I'll say these words too…"

She inhaled deeply, and looked at his calm and unconscious state. She tried not to cry; for him, for the last time. She calmed herself for this short instance she's gonna say goodbye. Even though she knew that he wouldn't get what she's going to say, she never hesitated to stop herself.

"You know… of all those months we've been together," she began "I've felt… so complete. I never thought I would fall for you."

"… you were always the type of person who is hard to deal with, yet… I don't understand why you end up liking an annoying girl like me." She continued.

"And now, this might be the last time I'd see your utterly cute face," she smiled. "Anyway, I'm still happy that no one's here! And I got the chance to see you personally. Isn't it great?"

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun… I will try my best to forget, that would be the least thing I could do for you. Don't worry, I won't bug you anymore after this. We could possibly start as strangers, ne?" she said softly, with all her heart. "And… please learn to like Ino. I guess she can love you like I do."

After that, she lightly kissed his forehead, and left heavy-heartedly. After she had the door closed, she didn't notice that his finger yanked a little, and…

**----------**

Going back to Gaara's investigation team, they've finally reached their destination. As soon as they had knocked on the door, someone had opened it.

A guy with spiky hair and black shades. "Who are you?" he asked, looking at the group of 5. "what do you need."

"Hi, it's me, Uzumaki!" Naruto greeted cheerfully. "Could we just ask something?"

With a peculiar look at the 5 _detectives_, he let them in his apartment.

"Thanks, buddy." Gaara replied. "Do you know by chance a girl named Haruno Sakura?" he asked him directly to the point.

Shino nodded.

"We need you to tell us the truth." Shino suddenly gave Gaara a quick look.

"About… what?"

"I suppose you know who Uchiha Sasuke is." Gaara began. "and we were told that you did _something_ horrible to him. We only want to know who the mastermind is, so please…"

Shino clutched his fists "Sakura might be every mad at me now." He said. "I'm really sorry. I did this because of the anger I felt two years ago. I was blinded by it… and I forgot what I was doing…" he was about to cry.

"… Tell Sakura I'm really sorry…" he pleaded

"She's not mad at you," Hinata suddenly said.

"Really?" Shino asked.

"Now, Mr. Aburame, who at the first place asked you to do such a thing?" Gaara asked. "will you please narrate us the entire happening? We're here to help save Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. In a matter of days, Yamanaka Ino will take my poor friend away from Sakura… and Sakura… she's going back to Osaka."

Shino looked at them, and nodded. "I am willing to help you, if that's the only way I could possibly pay back what I've done to them."

"Good." Gaara smiled. "Please, take your narration easy. We won't do anything to harm you. We just want to know who the mastermind is."

"I am telling you the truth. Do not be shocked or something." Shino began seriously. The 5 nodded. "you need to trust me."

"We know." Naruto replied.

"… It's… Yamanaka Ino. She told me to disperse Sakura…" he blurted out. Everyone in the room besides Shino were surprised. Gaara nodded.

"Our first assumption was right." He said, looking at all of them.

**----------**

Few moments ago after Sakura left, some nurses rushed towards the room of Sasuke. Sasuke was already wide awake, and he was trying his best to get out of the hospital room.

"Get me out of here!" he yelled. "I want to see Sakura! Please!"

"Mr. Uchiha, you still need to undergo some tests!" one nurse told him "please calm down."

Sasuke silenced. The nurses sighed. He looked around him, to the side table. He found a newspaper. He saw the date, and few days from now will be the winter break. He instinctively grabbed the newspaper. The nurses left already, knowing that the patient is now calm.

Sasuke scanned the whole newspaper quietly. Until…

"What's this!" he thought to himself, shaking his head continuously. "No. they cannot do this to me!"

He looked around and removed all the obstructions and with his raging fury, he crumpled the newspaper with his hands. He walked his way to the washroom at the hospital room, found some of his clothes which are already clean and got dressed.

"I am not agreeing to what you are all planning…" he murmured. He quickly got out of the room without being noticed, and he was also able to get out of the hospital without much ado. "You all know very well that there's only one girl I've fallen for. And I only love a person once…"

After he got out, Ino's car stopped in front of the hospital. She is excitedly walking towards the hospital.

"Sasuke-kun might be awake at last! And I will be the first one that he will see…" Ino smiled to herself.

Ino hurried to ride the elevator, and she proceed to his _former_ room. Little did she know, he had already left. When Ino arrived, she noticed that the door was already opened. Many nurses gathered around, and she was so confused.

"Oh my god, what's happening here?" she asked, confusedly. "Sasuke-kun!"

When she glanced at the hospital bed, no Sasuke was there. She was shocked. "Sasuke-kun? Where is he? Where did he go? Where's my fiancé!" she yelled, and the attention of the nurses came to her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. But he left without us knowing it."

"Stupid fools! How would a patient just get out of the hospital's premises without you noticing it?" she scolded them. Ino marched off the room and sighed to herself.

"Where had he been!" she thought…

**----------**

Sasuke was walking along the streets. He wanted to go to Sakura's place. The streets are already cold, colder than it used to. He tried to look around as well in the streets. Maybe Sakura was just there. But what he wants is to go to her house right away. Unfortunately, the apartment was far from the hospital. Still struggling to get there, he used his body's remaining strength to move forward. He knows that he's still weak because of his hospitalization. However, his need of Sakura might be the cure for every pain he's encountering now.

Minutes passed by, and finally he arrived at the apartment which his family owns. He tried his best to quickly go up to the 3rd floor. Not long after that, he finally reached his destination. He door belled and someone had opened the door…

"Hai?" a woman asked, looking at the weak Sasuke. "What do you need?"

"Uh… where is… Sakura?" he was somewhat confused. _Did Sakura moved out already? Why---_

"Oh, I'm so sorry, she went out for a while…" the woman said. "I'm Sakura's mother. Who may you be?"

"I'm… Uchiha… Sasuke…" he was actually panting heavily. Sakura's mom noticed it.

"Come in for a while." She said "she might return soon."

"Thank you ma'am…" he replied, getting in the apartment.

After Sasuke had entered the apartment, he noticed that many things have changed. Some of the decors were removed already. And he noticed suitcases prepared already. He roamed his eyes around, and he knew something's gonna happen.

"Here, drink some tea first."

"Did… Sakura tell you where she's going?" he asked.

"No, actually, I noticed that she's acting weirdly these days," Sakura's mom said sadly. "I don't know if she's not yet ready to return to Osaka. I can't understand her now, she's somewhat changed…"

Then she chuckled. "I'm sorry to tell you all of these…"

Sasuke suddenly stood up. "You're already going back?"

"Yes, didn't she tell you or her friends? On the day of the winter break, she will just drop her studies, and we'll all go back to---"

Sasuke was dashing out of the apartment. "Thanks for the tea, ma'am. I really need to see Sakura now…!"

"Wait!" Sakura's mom called. "Where will you find her? She'll be back soon!"

Sasuke didn't hear what she said. He just dashed towards the elevator, and he ran outside the apartment building. Suddenly, he saw something that made him almost break down. He moved backwards, and he's ready to run…

"Young Master! What are you doing here?" Mr. Kouji replied "You're still sick!"

"No! I'm not going back till I see Sakura!" he yelled "you heard that? So let me go!"

He tried to run away, but it's of no avail. In a matter of seconds, he unexpectedly fainted on the ground…

**----------**

Sakura was walking along the streets, going back to her apartment, Then she saw a car dashing along the streets. When she looked at it... she found it noticeable. She stopped for a while, and then, on the car... she saw someone.

"Isn't that---" she murmured. "No, that can't be. A while ago, Sasuke-kun was still in the hospital. Get a grip Sakura..." she told herself and she continued walking.

She wasn't aware that it was REALLY Sasuke's family car...

_---_

_When I look in your eyes I can see that you  
Want to be with me but you're so scared  
And I don't know what to say or do  
But the tears keep falling from your eyes  
And I know that  
Times won't change my love  
And I can't do nothing to keep you _

_Oh, I'll give my love oh when I hold you tight __  
__Give my love through kisses oh so bright __  
__And you know that I can't change my love __  
__Take my love all through the night… _

_As the hours pass away  
You think that love ain't here to stay  
Feel a beat from your chest  
But you don't give doubt a moment's rest  
You dream the future and all you see is dark  
Listen to your heart, baby, the truth will set sparks_

_Now I'll give my love oh when I hold you tight __  
__Give my love through kisses oh so bright __  
__And you know that I can't change my love __  
__Take my love all through the night… _

_Oh, I'll give my love oh when I hold you tight __  
__Give my love through kisses oh so bright __  
__And you know that time won't change my love __  
__Take my love all through the night…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hi... thanks for reading my fic. Sorry for the long delay, I have to rent a PC and there are lots of people whoare renting here...  
**

**The song I added was Edward Chung's "Give My Love"; Save the Last Dance For Me's Theme song **


	36. Destiny?

Many might ask… **Is this THE LAST CHAPTER?**

The answer lies on your hands (and EYES, literally).

**Chapter Thirty-six**

**----------**

Sakura shook her head. She thought what she was thinking was just made in her head, and she just sees things. Upon arriving, she slowly opened the door of her apartment, sighing.

"I'm home!" she called out. "Mom?"

Sakura looked around the living room. She noticed the cups of tea on the table. "Did somebody come? Did you have a visitor?"

"No, he's not my visitor." Her mother said. Sakura helped her in cleaning the table.

"Is it dad's?"

"Not either." Her mother smiled at her mysteriously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura asked. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Stop asking questions, Sakura…" her mom replied softly. "Tell me, were you enjoying your high school life while we were away?"

Sakura was blushing, and she cannot answer her directly. "What do you want to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"There was a dashing guy who came her just a while ago…" her mom began, smiling at her. "And he was looking for you."

_Dashing guy? Gaara? Naruto? No, it can't be Naruto… but who else?_

"Tell me how he looks like, mom,"

"Well," Sakura's mom refreshed her memories. "His hair is black and his eyes too. He has a well-built body, and he looks tried."

_Black hair… black eyes… well-built body… that could only be…__ Sasuke-kun!_

"No Way!" Sakura yelled. "Mom, I don't… know… someone… like…"

"… His name by the way is Uchiha Sasuke." Her mom continued. Then she was bewildered by the mixed emotions and confusion stated on her daughter's face. Her expression is half-believing and half-confused.

"No… that's… that can't be!"

"And what do you think I saw, a ghost?" her mom asked. "Oh my goodness…"

"But how?" Sakura asked herself. "This is insane!"

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?"

"Sasuke-kun! He has returned for me!" Sakura said, almost crying. Then she recalled the car she saw on the streets, and then…

**----------**

Sasuke was on his house already. A while ago, he was still sleeping. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw his mother, their butler, some maids… and his room's interior. He felt indifferent at first, but when he recalled the events a while ago, his consciousness returned immediately. His expression was unexplainable, that it may be fear, anger, or confusion. As he looks at his right side, his mother is there, patiently staring at him.

"Mom?"

"Sasuke!" his mother exclaimed, hugging him tight. She never did that before in Sasuke's memories. His parents rarely show affection, but deep inside him, he feels so glad.

"I thought you're not going to wake up again!" she continued.

He realized something. His real purpose of getting out of the hospital immediately. The news article--- it affected him so much that he wanted to see Sakura badly. He wanted to explain to her. She might think he's giving up on her. If only he could just let this go… He looked at his mom directly after she let go of him.

"Mom, why did you let that happen?" he asked her out of the blue without pondering about it.

"What is it?" her voice reflected confusion, as she sees his son's brows intersect. From the way he asked her, she knew that he was angry.

"The engagement involving me and Ino!" he tried to calm down, but he simply can't. "You all know I do not want it. Why did you let it to be announced publicly?"

Everyone in his room was surprised that he knew it already. His mom shook her head. Sasuke cannot understand his mother's gestures. She looked at him, and sighed.

"I want you to decide for yourself, but how can we all act in accordance with that?" her mom explained. "I cannot just tell your father to stop. Remember that wives submit to the decisions of their husbands… I have nothing against it!"

Sasuke looked down. He clutched the bed sheet. "Maybe there's another way…" he said. And then he got off his bed and he went out of the room. His mother was just watching him go, wondering on how he could deal with it.

Sasuke opened the door of his father's room without further notice. He scanned the room and found his father staring at him.

"So you're awake now," his father began in a low voice. "Why did you get out of the hospital without the doctor's permit? You're not yet fine."

"Really? I did that because you have something to explain!" he yelled, getting closer to him. "I don't want to stay there either."

"Why is it like that?"

Sasuke looked around and found the newspaper containing the article about his engagement.

"I'm too young to marry." He said. "And if I remain in the hospital, many things might change without my consent. Who knows, if I returned here after a few days more, you all might waiting for me to sign a marriage contract!"

"Who says you'll get married right away?" his father chuckled. "We're just securing your future, that's all. When you're already tied to Ino, you can't do the things you used to do. Then you'll be in the right path."

"No. I will just get worse." He murmured.

"You don't know what's right for you since you're just 18." His father said. "You should just obey."

"You don't understand me!"

"Who understands you? Your friends? Yourself?" his father asked him. "You still need guidance from your elders. I don't want to interfere, but on the way you're doing things, you won't succeed. You won't be worthy to be the next company president."

"I promise to change! Just don't continue the engagement. Cancel it!" Sasuke pleaded.

"No. Ino will be very good for you. She can possibly make you change."

"That's not true! You have a very narrow perception about me compared to aniki!"

"Then if you don't like what I want, try going to your understanding brother at New York. Then leave Japan immediately."

"No way!" he yelled.

"He understands you, right? I guess you just have two options. Engagement or study abroad." His father ended. "I have nothing else to bargain."

Sasuke stormed off the room. His father sighed.

"That is how much he'd grown… he'd become more stubborn." He said.

**----------**

_"Ino wanted me to take Sakura out of __Tokyo__. That was our deal. But when I became a part of Sakura's life, I met the real Sakura. I started to be dubious whether I'll continue it or not. I cannot hurt her anymore because I like her. So… I just decided to hurt Sasuke… because… he's the real reason why I agreed with Ino." Shino said._

_"You did not think first about what Sakura might feel!" Naruto cried._

_"That was my fault. In the end, I knew that Uchiha really loves Sakura with all his heart and soul. You see, I threatened him that I will kill her if he would not come to the warehouse. He even told everyone that he's willing to die for her." Shino answered._

_"No. its Ms. Yamanaka's entire fault."__ Gaara began "Thanks again for your time, Mr. Aburame."_

_"But Gaara---" Naruto insisted._

_"Naruto, what's important is for us to know who planned it, right? I think if Ino didn't make a deal with Shino, he won't avenge to Sasuke." Gaara said. "Now we need to make sure Sasuke will know this."_

Gaara came out of the hospital. Temari was waiting outside. "You were right. Ino wasn't lying. Sasuke is out of the hospital." He said.

"We better call him." Temari said.

"Right. You guys better go home." Gaara told Hinata, Naruto and Keiko. "I'll take care of the rest. Thanks for your help."

"No need to thank us!" Keiko said. "We really have the initiative to help, right guys?"

Hinata and Naruto nodded.

Gaara smiled at them, "I hope it will turn out right." He whispered.

While they are on their way home, Gaara was trying to call Sasuke. But the maid who answered told him that he was resting on his room. Gaara thought that he's still weak from the incident. Suddenly, the thought of Sasuke knowing about the announced engagement came to his mind.

"I hope he does not know it yet…" he thought "or else…"

**----------**

"Young master, open the door!" Kouji shouted. "Hurry up, get the key!" he told the frantic maid, and she immediately ran to get the key of his room. After some time, they got the chance to open it. Sasuke's worried mom entered his room first, and they were relieved to know that he's just looking by the window of his room.

"Why are you so nervous about what I do? Aren't you all used that I lock my door?" Sasuke faced them, arms crossed. "Or maybe, you think I'm insane to do some terrible things…"

"It's not that, Sasuke. We just want to make sure you're okay!" his mother said.

"Don't mind me. You haven't considered me anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it true that you just decide what's for me, what's right?" he sneered.

His mother sadly came out of the room. The rest of the maids and their butler followed. Sasuke watched them go, one by one, disappointedly. He didn't want to tell his mom those words, but they are pushing him to his limits.

His thoughts returned to Sakura. He wanted to tell her about everything. She might have heard of the engagement too. Sasuke wanted to see her… but he could only wait for tomorrow.

**----------**

"I'm going!" Sakura said. "When I return, I'll help in packing our things mom."

"Isn't it too early? Okay, take care of yourself." Her mother reminded her. "Go home early, okay?"

"Yes, mom."

Sakura looked at the bright morning sun. It was really wonderful, and its rays reaches out to the houses in the city. She took this opportunity to go to the rooftop early in the morning, while no one is around. This morning is perfect. And maybe, this will be the last time she'd ever see the sun at Tokyo.

As Sakura refreshed her memories of the past months, her thoughts returned to her first time at the rooftop. The rest of the students know the rooftop as one of the finest place. However, it is also known to be feared because of _someone _who always stays there. The feared influential person at school. None other than Uchiha Sasuke.

_She didn't know someone else was there, in a corner. She didn't notice HIM. She stepped at the trellis and then sat at the terrace. She feels the autumn wind blowing and looks at the leaves flying with it. Maple-colored ones. She got one with her hand._

_"This is life," she said in the air, "I HOPE MY PARENTS WILL COME BACK!" She sighed after shouting.  
"…as if they'll hear me,"_

_"That's not life if you fall down," a cold voice somewhat familiar to Sakura said. She looked back, and she was surprised._

_"NE!" she exclaimed. "I didn't thought that there's someone here,"_

_He shrugged. It was her seatmate, Uchiha Sasuke. He went beside her. "So, you really want to fall down ain't you?"_

Sakura suppressed a tear. "I should not cry anymore…" she said to herself.

_It's the day before the winter break. It's time to gather all the things left in the locker. The time to arrange all stuff since its Saturday and a half-day. Because of that, everyone's busy. Naruto might be working for the next issue of the school newspaper. Hinata-chan is surely here at school and getting ready to tidy her locker. I wonder what Keiko-chan's doing right now. I bet she's still reading a fashion magazine. She might get late again!_

Sakura finally arrived where her locker is located. Several memories flooded through her mind, though she tried not to remember them. Her sight came to her right hand as she opens her locker. On her ring finger is the friendship ring Sasuke gave her. It is precious for Sasuke, because it was passed on to him. For the past months, she just knows she keeps it for him though he said that it was hers.

She eventually removed it from her finger, and she sighed. "How could I return this to him?" she asked herself.

Suddenly…

"Sakura!"

She heard that voice, and that call made her look at the direction it's coming from. She was dumbfounded to see it was Sasuke standing in front of her. He came closer to her and he hugged her as if he'll never let her go. The time seemed to stop… and Sakura cannot say a word.

Sasuke freed her, looking at her emerald eyes with his anxious look. "Sakura, wait. Let's talk… don't… don't leave…"

She was shocked to hear from him her departure. From that, she concluded that he truly came to her house that afternoon. She smiled brightly, and then she lightly shook her head, making Sasuke more worried. He decided to continue what he wanted to say, whether she likes it or not.

"Why do you have to lie about that? Why on the first place you didn't tell me about your departure?"

Sakura averted from his gaze. "I don't want it to hurt more." Her tears began to fall again.

"Now you're crying," he began. "I thought you were a tough girl? I thought you'll always be… isn't it that you defeated me?"

Sakura stepped backwards. He grabbed her hand instinctively and he held it tight.

"Listen. I hate to see you like that--- to see you looking vulnerable makes me weak as well…" he replied.

She freed herself from his grasp. "Yes, I am really vulnerable. And you know what? The reason behind that is always… you."

"Sakura…"

"I'm so sorry for having you suffered under great pain. I guess we just have to live the way that is really for us. Our normal lives before we met."

"Even though you hurt me a thousand times, I'll still love you," he admitted. Sakura shook her head vehemently.

"If we are not destined to be together, then---"

"There's no such thing as destiny!" he retorted. "Man decides for his own life!"

"Fine!" Sakura answered haughtily. "And so I decide for us to separate."

She looked at him with the same eyes as before, that raging look. He felt some fear within him, but he was able to overcome it.

"Let's face it, Sasuke. We can't be together!"

"No, Sakura. Don't say that." He said softly, "how many times do I have to say this? Haven't I told you before? I love you."

(Sasuke begging mode)

"Yes, I believe you. I knew it," she replied. "I feel the same way, but---"

She hands him something. When Sasuke looked at it, it was the ring he had given her. He slowly drew out his hand from his pocket to get it.

"I guess it's not really for us. Love's not for us, Sasuke-kun. Goodbye…"

She turned back after that, and she walked as fast as she could. While Sasuke, he stood frozen on the spot without a word. He remains calm as he watches Sakura leave…

"If you think it's the right thing, then I should decide for myself too." He whispered in the air.

**----------**

Gaara had already arrived at school. He had already called at the Uchiha mansion, but according to them, Sasuke is nowhere to be found that morning.

"Where could he be?" he asked himself. "did he meet Sakura or what?"

As he walks towards the locker area, he sees Sakura hurrying up. He felt something unusual about her. He decided not to disturb her, and he continued walking to his locker. He has few things there, since he arrived just about some weeks ago. After checking it, he noticed some odd figure on the rear corner of the locker area.

(He's somewhat like a detective again,)

"What's----"

The figure moved.

"Yikes!" he yelled. Luckily, no one's there… except…

"What are you doing here, huh? Why did you disturb… ME!" Sasuke grabbed his collar. He stopped as soon as he recognized the person. He let go of him.

"Gaara?"

"S-Sasuke… it's me!" he cried softly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, quite embarrassed.

"Sasuke! I'm glad to see you fine!" he exclaimed. Gaara turned serious once more. "right. I have something to tell you."

"What's it?" Sasuke asked…

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**A.n.n.o.u.n.c.e.m.e.n.t.s**

**This is a long chapter. The reason why I updated this late is my arrival from vacation and my review for college. It's tough. And from that, I also realized my common errors in this fanfic.**

**I REALLY SUCK AT GRAMMAR and STYLE! AND I ADMIT IT WHOLEHEARTEDLY…**

**I need to study more! Haha. I used to sleep at my grammar classes since 1st year till 3rd year. It's my fault. Anyway, the portions where I typed using notepad and html codes were edited. (Chapters 1-7) I typed using notepad and html codes because my MS word malfunctioned last year. I typed 15 chapters using that! (cries)**

**If you noticed, I placed this: ****----------** **already. The spacing there confuses me when I read it once more. And everything confused me. So I decided to reread and analyze SOME chapters.**

**I tell you it's not perfect, but I hope it improved. You can check it if you want… but don't flame me! **

**WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Thanks.**


	37. The Finale

**------------------------------------------------------------**

The Finale

**A/N: Well, well, this is it… finally. I really don't know how to end a story like this. I am not sure if you'll like it, anyhow… please don't get mad at me for not updating quickly. Technical problems occurred with my software… and I don't have money to rent! **

**And oh, don't forget to review and read the VERY last part! Thanks!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Gaara?"_

_"S-Sasuke… it's me!" he cried softly. _

_"Sorry," he mumbled, quite embarrassed._

_"Sasuke! I'm glad to see you fine!" he exclaimed. Gaara turned serious once more. "Right. I have something to tell you."_

_"What's it?" Sasuke asked…_

**------------------**

"…"

Gaara finished his narration only to find Sasuke speechless. The usual Sasuke he knew is the kind of person who gets aggravated easily, and is on the ready-to-kill mode. Finishing his personal thoughts, Gaara concluded that the person he is with right now is the new Sasuke. The news that he had heard from several people is so true, and he had proven it himself. It never crossed his mind that someday, when a man really loves, he could possibly change his attitude.

"Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"It's nothing to do about everything now," Sasuke muttered. "Nothing."

Gaara was surprised, "Why?" he asked. "You can use it to break your engagement---"

"Gaara, I've decided. I'm really leaving for New York now, and there's no turning back." He patted his shoulder, and he left eventually. Gaara watched him go, and based on the tone of his voice, he knew there is something that happened before he told him.

"… Even so, I still won't be engaged to Ino."

**------------------**

"I. Will. Miss. YOU!" Keiko cried, clinging to Sakura. The girls are already at the airport. It is too early, but Sakura's mom insisted that they should go earlier.

"Ah, Keiko-chan, don't be over-dramatic!" Sakura beamed on her. "We could still write letters and stuff. I promise you that I will always get in-touch with you."

"Really?"

"Take care, Sakura-chan!" Hinata said. "If you can go here and visit us sometime, it would be very nice!"

"I really hope so, but it might not as well happen." She said sadly.

"Why not? Why not?" Naruto arrived, shouting that. He almost tripped because of running without looking at where he's walking. In his back is a seemingly large knapsack. "Whhhyyy nooot?"

Sakura suddenly laughed. "Hey,"

"What a comical entrance…" Gaara murmured. "Goodbye, Sakura. We'll all miss you!"

"That's my LINE! And what's that, a so-called _diplomatic entrance_?" Naruto sneered. "Better do something that will outclass me! Nyahahaha!"

He placed his hands on his hips.

Gaara simply sighed. "Dakedo, that was really funny." He muttered, smiling. _At least you made Sakura laugh before…_

"Where's Sasu---" Keiko suddenly stopped… "What I mean is… I mean, uh…"

She looked at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry about me."

"That reminded me of something." Gaara said. "Yeah. Each of us decided to give you something before you go."

"Some sort of memorabilia from us." Naruto added.

Hinata and Keiko nodded. Sakura took a glance on her watch. "Maybe he's mad at me." She thought. "In a matter of minutes, we'll leave."

**------------------**

Sasuke was busy sitting by the window of his room. He's been like that ever since he talked differently to his father yesterday:

_/Flashback/_

_"Sasuke, Ino's here to see you." His father said as he was getting inside their mansion. "She's been here since a while ago. Why don't you two go out?"_

_"…" He didn't reply. Instead, he sat on one of the sofas beside Ino._

_"Are you alright now?" Ino asked him concernedly. "How are you---"_

_"It's just the right time," Sasuke began, "to offer you this quite a long speech. I've been preparing for this."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_  
"I want everyone to listen very, very carefully…" he said, dropping his voice into a whisper. He stood up, smirking. _

_"I, Uchiha Sasuke, an heir of the well-known and respected Uchiha family that does nothing but to get rich… decide to go to __New York__, to follow my brother, and to ESCAPE from being engaged to this girl beside me."_

_He pointed to Ino, who in turn, stood up as well with her fierce look and a mad growling aura._

_"You can't do that!" Ino cried. "Stop it, Sasuke-kun! Are you not ashamed of what you are telling your father?"_

_"Yamete! I said listen!" he yelled childishly. "All this time, I undergo with your decisions, dad!"_

_"… To study there, to do this. To live here, to stay alone… until you told me to marry HER, and that's it! Enough of your decisions."_

_Ino cupped her mouth with her hand. She doesn't understand why he despised her since they were little._

_"Sasuke, stop this now." His father said calmly, at the same time agitatedly._

_"No, not until you do what you promised!" he said sternly. "You told me that if I decide to go to __New York__, this engagement WILL be stopped."_

_"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried, kneeling in front of Sasuke. "Please, stop it!"_

_He looked down at her, shaking his head. _

_"You know what, that's not enough for everything you did." He glared at her._

_Ino was shocked. He already knew something. She stood up quickly, eating up all the humiliation she's gone through that night. She hurriedly ran to her car waiting outside._

_Going back to Sasuke, his father came closer to him._

_"Why… you---" he was about to hit him when Sasuke spoke up,_

_"Hit me! I was right at the beginning and at the bottom of this." He murmured loud enough for his father to hear._

_"… Well sorry, your son do not wishes to be tied to a girl who does nothing but to think of herself." He remained in his composed state._

_With that, his father left. "Go if you want to. But don't you ever blame me if you regret this."_

_/End of Flashback/_

"I will not regret this. I really will not." Sasuke said to himself. He looked at the grandfather clock located in the rear corner of his room. It's already 8:30.

_"Sakura's leaving at 9. Aren't you going with me?" Gaara asked. _

_"Maybe it's better if she won't see me."_

_"She'd find you!"_

_"Gaara, please just give this to her." He gave Gaara a red box. "Tell her that belongs to her. Only to her."_

**------------------**

"Since the girls had given their presents, I think it's time for me and Gaara to hand you ours!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's your gift, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Ta daaan! This is the Ultimate SASUKE Picture Collection!" he showed them a large photo album. Surely, it has Sasuke's greatest pictures during a basketball game. Being the L.E.N.S. photographer, he sure has all of this.

_I didn't know it would hurt me so much…_ she thought. Suddenly, her tears began to fall.

"Sakura?" they all hurriedly asked.

"Hey! Look at what that thing caused her!" Keiko almost wrung his neck.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"I--- like… This! Thanks a lot, Naruto-kun!" she suddenly smiled.

Naruto was relieved. "You're utmost welcome!"

"How about Gaara?" he asked, turning to Gaara.

Gaara smiled. "Since it has something to do with Sasuke, I also have a version of Naruto's."

"Cheater!" Naruto cried. "I'm the original here!"

"I didn't know that you're creating that one too!" Gaara insisted.

"Really?"

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, folks… here's my Chibi SASUKE collection!"

This time, Gaara showed them a smaller photo album. As Sakura herself turned the pages of it, she saw Sasuke's different picture when he was a kid. Some were his pictures with Gaara, his class pictures…

"Gosh! Look at his hair here!" Sakura suddenly burst into laughing.

"And ooh… is this really him?" she muttered. "He's so kawaii!"

"I'm glad you also liked it." Gaara said. "It was a sure hassle to get everything… Sasuke nearly choke me to death while I was trying to ask for some of them!"

Sakura sighed, "Typical…" she murmured. "Guys, thanks for everything. Thanks for helping me out, for having you all here… I hope you won't forget me."

"Why will we?" Hinata and Keiko chorused.

"Ah, I do not want to disturb your last time together… but... it's nearly time for us to go." Sakura's father arrived.

"Ohh…" they all sighed.

"Sorry if I was a bit dramatic… but…" she suddenly cried. "I will truly miss you!"

"Good luck." Gaara said. "That would be my final message… and oh, before I forget…"

He took something from his pocket.

"… My best friend wanted to give this to you, but I think he's a bit shy right now…" he continued, "and he told me that this thing only belongs to you. Don't you dare return it… he'll get mad… at me!"

Sakura stopped for a while. She held the small red box in her hand tightly, bringing it closer to her chest.

"I'll treasure this forever…" she thought. "Sasuke-kun… in the end, you still want me to keep this. How irresponsible of you!"

"Let's go now, Sakura." Her mom said. She glanced at her friends and smiled. "Thanks for everything!"

Hinata and Keiko smiled back. "Have a nice trip!"

"Bye Sakuraaa!" Naruto cried.

"Till we meet again," she said softly, waving her hand. She pulled her trolley luggage bag and walked behind her parents. Deep inside her, she's hurting a lot.

_Why did you hide from me?_ She thought.

As they ride the escalator, Sasuke suddenly arrived. He was panting and he stopped running as soon as he saw her pink hair fading from his sight. He sought after her, but he knew he went out late. He cursed himself, and he was to go away when…

"Sasuke-kun!" (THAT was so quick!)

"Sakura!" he exclaimed, still confused. "Why… you were in the…"

"Baka, I rode the other escalator." She pointed to the other one. "You think I'm gonna leave and let you go this time?"

"What do you mean? You're not leaving?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

"What's this?" she demanded, showing him the red box. "Why are you giving this back?"

"It's yours. I said it. Were you deaf the time I said it?" he teased.

"Of course not!" she was now blushing. "What I mean to say is… I---"

"I love you." He interrupted what she's going to say.

"I know, I know…" she smiled. "I just want to tell you that you're the most irresponsible person I know, and we might not see each other… anymore…"

"Thanks for the compliment… Ms. Tough Girl from Osaka." Sasuke said. "But I have a strong feeling that this is not yet goodbye for us. The world is too small for you to escape from me…" he smirked.

She shook her head. "I'll keep this." She said. "Bye!"

Then he drew her closer to him, giving her a warm embrace. He gently kissed her, and the next thing Sakura knew was she's kissing her back--- in PUBLIC!

They stopped, and the red tint at their faces is noticeable. Luckily, they were unnoticed.

"I do not know if I'm still going back to Japan…" Sasuke began to say.

Sakura let out a stifled gasp. "You're… leaving too?" she asked. "But why do---"

He stopped her talking. "Long story. You should go now." He pointed to Sakura's parents.

Sakura's mom is calling for her already. Sakura gazed at his onyx black eyes one last time.

"I love you too…" she muttered. Then she freed herself from his grasp. Then she hurried to the escalator once more, trying not to cry.

"Keep your promise!" Sasuke yelled, looking towards her direction.

"HAI!" Sakura answered aloud.

_I am going to leave this place happy. I am so glad to see you for the last time. Someday, I will be returning to __Tokyo__. And if you think, it's not yet our last chance to see each other… I just hope you're right…_

Sakura wore her best smile as she rode the plane. Minutes after, it took off. Sasuke looked at the sky, wishing he'd see her again…

* * *

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**

* * *

**

**Months after…**

"Man! Why do you have to leave too?" Naruto cried. "I know you scared me… you've bullied the school, but… what about the victory party? The rest will be waiting for the MVP!"

"Well, the flight cannot be cancelled." Gaara muttered.

"Yeah. I wanted to stay, but…" he began, "I couldn't cancel the flight. They're waiting for me too…"

"Anyway, before that… could I interview you?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing…" he smiled.

"How about me?" Sir Kakashi asked, afterwards he chuckled. "You've forgotten about the coach, Mr. Reporter!"

"But sir, he's going to leave. We might not have the chance to do it." Gaara explained.

"Whatever…" Sir Kakashi muttered. "I'm just glad you stayed until the Winter Tournament was finished. Moreover, you're awarded MVP. Isn't that nice, Sasuke?"

"It's not just about me staying, but because of our teamwork." Sasuke replied.

"Right," Shikamaru agreed, entering the scene.

"Okay, okay… I know you all wanted to be featured on the paper…" Naruto began teasing them, "but please, leave us alone first!"

"What did you say?" the basketball boys and their respective coach yelled.

"Take it easy!" Gaara whined, stabilizing their rising anger. "He's just joking!"

It has been months since Sakura's departure. She's exchanging letters and sometimes phone calls with Hinata and Keiko a month after they arrived back at Osaka. While Sasuke stayed until January because of the finals for the Winter Tournament. Their team won the championship, and today, they're having a victory party. And it's almost time for Sasuke's departure for New York. Accordingly, his engagement with Ino was broken. After that, Sasuke vowed to his father that he'd never ask anything from him.

"Young master, it's time to go." Kouji reminded him. "It's already 5, the plane won't wait for you."

"Why don't you just ride your family plane?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to. Besides, it's about time for me to be free from dad, right?" Sasuke replied. "If I ride the family plane, it looks like I still depend on him. If not of my mom's request, I won't ride the car."

"What are you planning to do when you arrive there?" Gaara asked again.

"I'll study hard. I won't do the things I've done before." He said. "Bye."

"Bye! Don't forget to e-mail me!" Gaara said. "Have a nice trip!"

Sasuke nodded. "I will…"

And that's the last time Sasuke stayed at Japan…

* * *

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**

* * *

**

**Let's fast-forward the happenings… **

"Wow, nothing has changed…"

A lady was walking along the streets of Tokyo. Her smile tells that she's missed the place so much together with her gleeful expression. It's been 3 years… and those years just seem to pass by slowly.

Several establishments remained there. The bookstore, the supermarket… and a familiar restaurant.

"It's still there…" she murmured, smiling. She looked at her watch, and she suddenly panicked.

"Oh no! I'm late!" she exclaimed, walking faster.

Not far from the place she's standing, a taxi stopped. A man came out of it, and he's wearing a composed look. He was silently walking on the same sidewalk, until this lady collided with him.

"Sorry!" she said automatically, and then continuing her brisk walking.

He stopped for a while, staring at her back. He noticed her short, pink hair… and he subsequently shook his head. He continued his walk.

"This is just great." He took something from his pocket. It's an invitation. "Why do I have to attend this lecture!"

He continued looking around the establishments, until he found the hotel where the lecture hosted by one of their company's associates will be held.

**--------------**

As soon as he entered the hotel, several men bowed down to greet him.

"It's a pleasure to have you here, Mr. Uchiha." a man greeted him. "Welcome back to Tokyo."

"Thank you." He answered, shaking hands with the man. "I'm sure my stay will be great."

The man led him to the elevators. "I will escort you to your room, sir. We picked the best suite just for you."

"You mustn't have done it. I can stay in a simple room, you know."

Then his cellphone rang.

"Yes?"

"HEY, Sasuke! You must have told us you're coming!" the voice on the other line yelled.

"WHY make a loud noise?" he yelled back. The man in a coat looked at him eerily, and he shrugged. "Gaara, you've been a bit loud like Naruto…" he smiled. "You have changed!"

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Why and where are you staying at Japan?"

"At the hotel here at Shinjuku. It was my brother's brilliant idea to send me here, he said that this lecture will be like this, that… and---"

"I'm going to see you later, my friend." Gaara said and he hung up.

Sasuke was sweat dropped, "He does not want me to escape him!" he thought.

"Here's your room, sir."

"Thanks a lot," Sasuke said, taking the keys. After that, the man left.

"… Sir Itachi's younger brother is certainly different from him…" the man thought to himself…

**--------------**

The girl from a while ago stepped into a wide patio on the hotel. She scanned her surroundings, and she can't help but admire the place.

"Cool!" she exclaimed, smiling to herself.

Suddenly, someone patted her shoulder. She was surprised at first… but it's just…

"Ms. Haruno, where have you been?" a woman inquired. "We came here for the lecture, and isn't it that my students should meet here at 9 am sharp?"

"I'm sorry ma'am… it's been a while since I came back here, and naturally I wanted to---"

"Okay, okay… stop your long reasoning. We'll be waiting for it to start."

Sakura came to her classmates. She wasn't aware at first that her college class trip will take place at a mesmeric hotel at downtown Tokyo. As she looked at her happy classmates' faces, she soon realized that they were all busy chatting, and she felt left behind by their conversation. Sakura sighed to herself.

"I should have told Hinata or Keiko… but I'll be staying for few hours only" she thought to herself.

One of her classmates told them that the lecture's about to start. So the rest of them went to their respective seats.

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to…"

Sakura can hear in her mind the emcee was just blabbering. _Blah, blah… blah… Bahh! _She thought to herself. _This is just getting boring. Let me find a way to get away for a while… I like their patio…_

Suddenly, her facial expression turned weak and in pain. She faced one of her classmates, and immediately, that classmate of hers told their professor that Sakura needs to go to a… you know washroom. They were convinced on her _true to life_ act.

"Yay!" she exclaimed to herself, walking slowly… away the lecture area.

Little did she know, she dropped something while hurrying to the patio…

**--------------**

Sasuke was taking his walk around the lecture area. He soon realized it's started already.

"What's the sense of all this blabbering anyway?" he thought, smirking. _Sorry my brother, but you told me to go to the lecture, not to LISTEN to the speaker!_ He continued smirking, which end up into chuckling.

He passed by the exit which leads to the patio. He almost slipped when he accidentally stepped on something.

"Darn this thing!" he exclaimed, with one knee on the floor. He picked up the thing that was on his way, and he stared at that thing carefully.

"It's an ID card." He muttered. "I wonder who this stupid person---"

He stopped talking to himself, slowly standing up. His expression was unexplainable. He vehemently shook his head, gripping the ID in his hand. Then he looked at the direction of the door to the patio. It's opened. He made a conclusion that the _one who owns the ID_ is there.

He ran as fast as he could. It's his chance! He didn't know it was worth going for!

_Itachi, I surely should thank you!_

**--------------**

Sakura enjoyed the view. It's great scenery, and the patio has a mini garden. She loves the sight of the flowers, and they are all pretty. Suddenly, memories flooded by her mind. It reminds her of the Uchiha mansion's garden…

After a while, she heard someone's footsteps and the closing of the door. She didn't mind it, and she continued her daydreaming in paradise as she stares at the garden of flowers.

And _someone _cleared _his _throat. That finally took her attention, at the same time, making her mad about that interruption. She sighed to herself before looking back.

"I suppose you dropped something," the voice said.

Sakura looked back, and she suddenly stopped. She could see the person in her two emerald eyes vividly. She could not say what she wanted to say, and her heart began to beat faster… and faster…

She shook her head. "No way!" she thought. "Daydreaming must've caused this… no, no…"

He walked closer to her, and handed her the ID. He smiled at her.

"You're still careless… Sakura…"

She gasped. _It's not a dream after all!_ She came back to reality. "Sasu---"

He didn't give her any chance to speak, nor mention his name. He just brought her closer to him, in a warm embrace. Sakura's tears _of joy_ began to flow freely on her blushing cheeks, and her smile was inevitable. After he let go of her, she began to say something.

"I thought you were at---" she began.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I found you once more." He suddenly interrupted her,

Sakura frowned. "I'm not yet done talking!" she cried.

"S-Sorry," Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "You mad at me?"

It took a while before she answered him, until Sakura placed her hands on her hips. She looked at the silent Uchiha. "Of course!"

His face looks confused, though he kept himself composed. "But why? Don't you… love me… anymore?" he asked slowly, with eagerness in his eyes.

_Will this bring me a searing heartache?_ Sasuke thought. _Then this trip is not worth it anymore. It's been 3 years. We're both in college. I can't blame her if she meets another person… another one worthy for her._

Sakura stared at her for a while. Suddenly, she was laughing.

"Haha! You're still the same, I know you'll end up that way!" she seems relieved in one-way or another.

"Sakura!" Sasuke tried to hide the blush building up on his face. "Why you…"

Sasuke hugged her fiercely, then deeply kissed her. And she kissed back with just as much vigor, more than she expected she could. And it was not with a heavy heart in either that the kiss ended.

"I'll never, ever let go of you…" Sasuke told her. "If I do that, I may be the silliest person in the whole wide universe, and speaking of the whole universe… I'll look for you at the depths of time and space… so don't go away from me now that we finally see each other!."

Sakura smiled at her profoundly. "Is that you? Now, now, you're exaggerating!" she clings to his arms.

"Do you think if we haven't met each other in high school, will we meet somewhere?" she continued.

"I guess we might have." Sasuke answered. "Besides, it is fate which led us both here to meet each other again."

"Right," Sakura agreed. "So I'll never go far away from you then," she whispered to him…

…True to Sasuke's words, the world is too small for them not to meet again. Anything could happen, and anyone can meet someone…

**OWARI**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: (One last time)**

**At last, it's done! I'm so happy!**

**I would like to thank everyone who read this up to the last point. But before that, I owe everything to Naruto's creator, Masashi Kishimoto. Of course, I won't forget ABS-CBN for airing Naruto on local TV… ONCE MORE!**

**(Finally SEASON 3!) **

**What could possibly happen in the characters in the next 5 years? Will Naruto be a Photojournalist? How about Hinata? Keiko? Will Gaara be a Field Reporter? How about Sakura and Sasuke after they met once more in ****Tokyo**

**I intentionally left those as big question marks.**

**Anyway… I am planning to make a special fiction for this. It's a Naruto-Hinata pairing entitled "A Picture Paints a Thousand Words". It will be made to explain HOW Naruto and Hinata became lovers in Once Upon a September (a NaruHina fan asked me why… because it wasn't elaborated in Once Upon a September!).**

**I'll only create it if… you want it. Tell me through a review.**

**_Minna a-ri-ga-to-u! _**


End file.
